Walking Into Love
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Chouji x Hinata! Chouji and Hinata are sent on a bougus mission by Ino and Naruto.Who have grown tired of the two and their onesided crushs.Can they find a deeper love as they travel together. Warning:Contains lemons,swearing.
1. The Plan

This is my first Chouji x Hinata fan fiction

Warning…. If you are a fan of Ino or Naruto don't flame me since they are the "villains" in this story. Not really evil but mean. Story also contains swearing and lemons. Characters maybe OOC since I am the queen of OOC! LOL

Disclaimer….Naruto is owned by the great Masashi Kishimoto not moi!

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

Chapter 1

The Plan

Walking into the bar Naruto noticed Ino sitting by herself her hand absent mindedly swirling the drink in her hand.

"Hey Ino what's got you so vexed." He asked taking the drink from her hand and downing it quickly.

"Hey jerk that was mine." Naruto just shrugged and poured her another drink.

"So what is your problem anyways?"

"Chouji is my problem."

"Huh?" Giving her a blank stare.

Sighing loudly she turned towards him. "He won't leave me alone. I swear give a guy one pity date and dump him and your stuck having him follow you like a lost puppy dog."

"You gave Chouji a pity date and then dumped him." Naruto laughed. "Wow Ino that's cold."

"I thought if I said yes and acted like a total bitch on our date he would leave me alone." She took another sip before passing a glass to Naruto.

"So I still don't see your problem?"

"The problem is…I want Shikamaru! But since he is Chouji's best friend." Using her fingers to parenthesize best friend. "He thinks he has to follow some code of don't go after your best friend's girl. Absolutely pathetic as if I would like that big slob."

"Wait I still don't see how getting rid of Chouji helps you get the Nara. Isn't he seeing Temari from Suna?"

"Shut your mouth!" She growled. "He is just seeing her to try and…and…. get over his heartbreak for not having me." Her words half slurred from the alcohol.

"Yah, you keep telling yourself that Ino." Naruto hooted loudly till Ino smacked him in the head.

"Tcha… that hurt." Naruto huffed loudly. "Well at least you don't have a freaky eyed chick stalking you."

She gave him a perplexed look, "Huh?" Smacking her forehead as realization dawned on her. "Oh you mean Hinata." Her hand waving him off. "She's harmless."

"Harmless? She is down right annoying every time I try and get close to Sakura she shows up stammering. Then the crazy girl turns all red in the face and then passes out. Leaving me stuck with either carrying her home or finding one of her dumb team mates." Groaning frustrated he tossed his hands in the air. "She ruins all my chances to score with Sakura."

"You still like billboard head." She laughed sobering up quickly at the glare he gave her.

"You know why Hinata acts that way don't you?"

"She's a weird eyed freak?" He replied hotly before downing his glass.

"No baka! She's is in love with you."

"What!" He sputtered spitting his drink everywhere. Ino curled her lip up in disgust before grabbing a napkin to wipe her arm off.

"Boy, you are as dumb as they say. How could you have not figured it out by now? What a moron!" She tsked before shaking her head sadly. "She has only had a crush on you since we were genin."

"Well, just wonderful!" He sighed loudly. "She just gives me the creeps. To bad we couldn't marry her off to Chouji then we could get rid of both our headaches." He laughed.

"That's it." Her head dropping back as she laughed wickedly.

"Ino?" Naruto stared wide eyed unsure of what to think of her hysteria. "Um…Ino you okay? You're kinda scary when you do that." Stopping her laughter she stared at Naruto.

"I got a plan!" With that said she grabbed his hand pulling him away from his drink.

"Ano…Ino what plan?"

"Why the plan to rid us of Chouji and Hinata." She smiled wickedly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No Ino and Naruto are not very nice . Sorry guys but they will remain jerks for the whole story. So no flames over it.

Please review!!!!!!


	2. Mission For Two

**Walking Into Love**

Chapter 2

Mission For Two

Hinata opened the door slowly surprised to see Chouji standing there shuffling his feet.

"Chouji?" Her moonstone eyes blinking in surprise.

"Oh hey Hinata sorry to disturb you this late in the afternoon but Lady Tsunade wants to see the two of us about a mission.  
"A m…mission are we m…meeting Shino and Kiba at t…the tower?" She stammered.

"No Ino delivered the message saying it was just for you and me." He sighed heavily. "She also said to pack for an extended mission.

"O…okay just g…give m…me a second t…to grab m…my pack." Chouji nodded watching as she disappeared back into the house. Dropping his own pack on the ground he sat on the step watching as the afternoon clouds drifted by in the sky. Sighing sadly his mind wandered to Ino.

'Why can't she give me a chance? Shikamaru will never have feelings for her. Hell he is in Suna right now asking Temari to marry him. I could make her so happy if she would just let me love her." Hearing the door open and close behind him he quickly stood up brushing his pants off.

"I…I am ready." She smiled softly then frowned slightly as she watched him.

"Chouji are y…you okay?

"I'm fine Hinata. Let's get going." He forced a smile. They walked in silence towards the Hokage tower both deep in their own thoughts. Passing Ichiraku's ramen bar Hinata couldn't help the sadness that filled her. Dropping her head to watch her feet move she willing herself against looking. What good would it do even if he was there? 'It's not like he will suddenly notice me after all these years of ignoring me.' She sighed to herself dejected. Chouji looked over his shoulder when he heard a small sigh leave her lips.

"You okay Hinata?" He asked her softly as she blushed.

"Ano…yes just t…thinking."Her finger's poking together nervously. He smiled warmly; he always did think she looked rather cute when she played with her fingers.

Walking up the stairs he held the door open for her as they entered the Hokage's office.

"Well about fucking damn time!" Tsunade thumped her hand loudly on her desk causing Hinata to flinch.

"S..sorry Lady Tsunade I…I tried to h…hurry." Hinata mumbled staring at the floor. Looking over at her Chouji felt his heart clench at her downcast face.

"Actually Lady Tsunade it is my fault. I took my time packing not watching the time. Hinata is not at fault." He didn't know why he had even spoken. Really it was no ones fault since they had both hurried to arrive for an unusually last minute assignment. Then again Tsunade could be quite over whelming and probably frightened the small Hyuga. Looking over at her he saw the corner of her mouth turn up slightly in a small smile. The rest of her face nearly hidden by her long midnight blue hair. He sudden felt glad he had spoken up to defend her.

"What ever!" Boomed Tsunade. "Now shut up and listen. I have a rather long mission for you two and you must follow my instruction exactly…understood." Both nodded. Leaning back Tsunade grinned her arms going to rest behind her head.

"Okay, you will be traveling to the small island of Mizu in the Land of Water. It will take a few weeks to reach it." Sitting up she grabbed two scrolls one with a red seal the other with a blue one. "When you arrive on the island you need to meet with Lord Ryouhei and give him the scroll with the red seal. I want you to do what ever he asks of you . Do not question it understood!"

"Hai!" Both nodded.

"The second scroll with the blue seal is for your return trip back here. Do not open it until you leave Mizu island. Here is also an allotment of money to see you through this mission. " Sliding the scrolls and coin purse across the desk. Hinata reached over and quietly placed them in her pack.

"Lady Hokage, may I ask why you have teamed Lady Hyuga and I and not our normal teammates?"

"Because I said so. Oh and do not talk to anyone as you leave the village. I have already informed your families you will be gone for some time." A mischievous grin crossed her face as she looked from Hinata to Chouji and back.

"Now I want you both to have some fun. So take your time. Enjoy the scenery stay at some of the local inns there is no reason for you to rush back." Hinata and Chouji both gave her a questioning look.

"Enjoy the scenery. I don't understand." Chouji questioned his eyebrow raised.

"D…don't you want us t..to deliver the s…scroll quickly?" Stammered Hinata.

"No!" Tsunade screamed slamming her fist again on the desk. Hinata nearly fell staggering back if Chouji had not reached over and steadied her.

What I mean." She cleared her throat. "This is an opportunity to make allies with the villagers you meet on the way. So don't think of this as a mission but a extended work vacation." Chouji frowned and saw Hinata's own expression go from the Hokage to him and back confused.

" Just do what I say dammit!" Tsunade yelled. "Understand!"

"Hai!" They both replied as they turned to leave.

"Okay, good luck! dattebayo…ugh!" Tsunade jumped up suddenly face scrunched up in pain. Chouji raised an eyebrow as Hinata jaw dropped.

"Oh sorry… hee hee… been around Naruto to much." Tsunade scratched her neck nervously. She sighed as they closed the door behind them.

"Well about friggin time baka. My neck is killing me being cramped under that stupid desk." Ino huffed.

"You didn't have to bite my leg." Tsunade whined before poofing into a scowling Naruto.

"Well I am not the baka who nearly ruined our whole plan."

"Screw you Ino. " Naruto growled angrily before her fist hit his head.

"Tcha…what is with you woman and hitting me."

"Gee…I wonder!" Rolling her eyes. Rubbing his head he grinned.

"Do you think this will work?"

"It better!" She said icily.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oh I see a very angry Hokage when she find out what these two have done. I know I sure wouldn't want to be on Tsunade's bad side. Remember no flaming over Ino and Naruto's behavior they are my bad guys in this Fanfic. If you don't like I don't read anymore.

Thanks to all my readers internet strawberry cupcakes for all reviewers!!!!!


	3. Awkward Silence

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

Chapter 3

Awkward Silence

Walking out the gates they made there way through the woods an awkward silence hanging between them.

"Chouji I…"

"Did you…"Both speaking at the same time breaking the silence .

"Sorry you go first." Chouji sheepishly grinned as he watched Hinata blush further.

"I…I just w…wanted to say t…thank you for back there." She stuttered nervously as she staring down at her feet.

"No problem Hinata. Honestly you shouldn't have even felt you needed to apologize. It was a last minute mission." He chuckled.

"I…I know but s…she seemed m…mad and…" He waved a pacifying hand at her.

"Don't worry about it. " He smiled as they continued walking through the forest.

"Ano Chouji… W…what were you g…going to say?" She looked up at him shyly her fingers nervously playing with the bottom of her coat.

"Oh, I was wondering if you thought Lady Tsunade seemed…odd." He asked scrunching up his face in doubt.

"Hai… and t…his is a rather odd m…mission." She stopped and turned to him. It is unusual f…for her to say take your t…time. She even g…gave us a l…large allotment f…for food and lodging."

"Yes, I thought that was peculiar. I know when my team is sent out she gripes about expenses. Drives Ino crazy that she won't pay for lodging." Hinata noticed a shadow of sadness cover his face at the girl's name.

'W…why did w…we have to leave s…so late and not in the m…morning?"

Looking up at the sky he let out a deep breath.

" Hai! It's going to be dark soon. Let's go and set up camp." Chouji looked over at Hinata. "I know you can see pretty well at night but with these clouds the moon will be hard to see. I don't feel like stumbling around in the dark."

"That maybe true but, I still don't like traveling in the dark." She giggled trying to hide it with her small hand. Dropping their packs Hinata realized she had left her tent back at the Hyuga compound. Chouji looked over as Hinata just stood there biting her bottom lip frowning down at her pack.

"Hinata everything okay?"

"I…I am s…such a idiot. Chouji I f…forgot my tent." Dropping her head in shame.

"No problem we can share. How about you go gather some firewood and I will set up the tent."

Nodding shyly she walked away. Even in the darkening sky the forest was still breath taking. Fall was approaching and the leaves were changing color. She loved the different hues of reds and oranges. Walking under the trees she couldn't help but feel something was wrong with Chouji. Granted she had known him her whole life but they were never close more of a passing friendship. Yet his usually jovial attitude was not there. Salvaging through the thicker forest foliage she collected a arm full of dry kindling.

"Here's t…the w…wood." She called out giving him a smile. Always the gentleman he quickly took it from her strained arms and placed it in the fire pit he had built. Even though it was just the beginning of fall the nights were starting to have a chill in them. Hinata grateful held her hands up to warm them. She looked across the roaring fire to watch Chouji. He seemed deep in thought as he sat back against a log staring at the night sky.

Digging in her pack she pulled out a bento box.

"Chouji are you hungry. I grabbed some fresh rice balls from the Hyuga kitchen."

Turning he stared blinking at her for a few minutes then let out a deep breath he had been holding in.

"No thank you Hinata. I'm not hungry." Hinata's eyes flew open wide as her lips parted in surprise.

Now she knew something wasn't right. Granted Chouji didn't eat as much as he had as a chuunin, now that he had reached full kekkei genkai. It was unheard of for a Akimichi to go this long without food. It just wasn't normal and dangerous to their chakra . Getting up she nervously walked over sitting on the log next to him. She sat fiddling with her coat sleeve gathering up her courage.

"Ano…Chouji is s…something troubling y…you." She coaxed softly staring into his deep brown eyes. She had never realized till now how much emotion could be seen in them.

"I am fine Hinata, goodnight." Standing up he climbed into the tent leaving Hinata just staring. Blinking her eyes once, twice she sighed. Sitting by the fire she finished her meal. She decided that tomorrow she would figure out what was wrong with Chouji and help her friend to be his old self again. After all it was going to be a long mission just the two of them. Dousing the fire she crawled into the tent and giving Chouji's sleeping figure a glance she laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you all enjoyed and I live for reviews!!!!!!!


	4. A Pack Is Made

Walking Into Love

Chapter 4

A Pack Is Made

Morning came and went as they continued traveling through the forest it would be another few days till they reached any inhabited village. Neither spoke but a few words the whole time. The awkward silence started to eat away at Hinata's nerves. She had grown accustomed to Kiba's loud ranting. All the time she had known Chouji she never knew him to be this quiet. He wasn't as obnoxious as Kiba but he was always pleasant to chat with. Stopping in the late afternoon they made camp. Hinata watched as he built the fire. He had changed so much over the years. He had grown very tall well over 6'4. Taller then most of the jounin. His auburn hair now reached slightly past his shoulder. He still had his clan's swirl tattoos on his cheeks and earring. He was rather handsome she realized. Sighing she dug inside her pack and pulled out some food rations. Walking over to sit next to him she watched as he stirred the fire lost in thought.

"Chouji?" She asked quietly. "You need to eat."

"I'm not really hungry thanks anyways." He replied his voice drifting off as he resumed staring at the fire.

"That's it!" Hinata yelled standing up placing her hands on her hips her eyes fuming mad.

"Hinata?" His eyes widened at her unusual behavior.

"I don't know what is wrong but I refuse t…to stand here and w…watch you kill yourself."

He opened his mouth closed it and opened it again at a loss for words.

"Well are you g…going to eat or do I have to feed you like a c…child! She demanded.

"Hinata what are you talking about? I'm not trying to kill myself."

"You are if y…you d…don't eat. I haven't s…seen you eat anything since we left Konoha. Chouji I k…know your families jutsu y…you need to eat or you w…will lose your chakra." She scolded her eyes narrowing on his face. She held a rice ball in her hand ready to shove in his mouth. She gasped when she heard him laugh. It started out small and within a minute he was booming with loud laughter. Sitting down angrily she turned her back on him. "S..sorry I'm not making fun of you Hinata ." He chuckled grabbing her shoulder and turning her to look at him. "I have never had anyone but my mother threaten to force feed me." She turned her head and folded her arms.

"I don't think I have ever seen you angry." He laughed before taking one of the rice balls in the box she had sat on the ground." She blushed madly at his words.

"See I'm eating happy now." He teased a smile on his face. She nodded and began eating her own dinner.

"Chouji can I a…ask a question." He barely heard her soft voice. Smiling he nodded yes.

"Why have you b…been so s…sad?"

Taking a deep breath he looked over at her.

"No matter what I do Ino still refuses me. She thinks I am just a stupid slob and all I do is eat."

"H…how could s…she be so cruel!" Hinata yelled quickly then clasped her hand over her mouth. "You are from the great Akimichi clan. You need to eat more for your kekkei genkai!"

"You're very sweet Hinata but Ino doesn't see it that way. I will admit when I was younger I was a bit of a slob but that is cause I always tried to act like my uncle. Being the only son surrounded by five sisters well I wanted to do everything to gross them out." He laughed bitterly. "When I made chuunin I had my sisters teach me etiquette and how to be a gentleman hoping that Ino would finally notice me. Here I am a jounin and after all these years all she thinks about is Shikamaru. He isn't the slightest bit interested in her. "

"I'm sorry Chouji." Hinata whispered sadly. She completely understood the feeling of rejection.

"Last week I thought I had finally succeeded she said yes when I asked her out. " He sighed taking the stick and stirring the fire absentmindedly . " The whole date she complained, whined, and pointed everything that she felt was wrong with me."

"At least s…she knows y…you exist…"Hinata voice whispered as her shoulders slumped.

"You're talking about Naruto huh?"

"Funny, everyone else c…can tell h…how I feel about him b…but he is just oblivious t…to me. I finally got t…the courage t…to a…ask him out and h…he just looked at m…me like I w…wasn't really there and walked off t…to train.." She felt a tear run down her cheek. "I heard him t…tell Sakura a f…few w…weeks ago I am j…just a…a ugly freaky eyed kunoichi." A small sob leaving her lips.

"Hinata." Chouji said softly his hand lifting her chin. He stared into her tear filled eyes. "Naruto is a damn fool everyone knows that. Don't listen to him and anyways I think you're rather cute." Hinata looked up at him in wide eyed surprise. Her face blushing red.

"Y…you think I…I'm c…cute?" She gasped her fingers poking together nervously. Smiling he nodded, his fingers wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You know what I think?" She shook her head no slowly.

"Well I think we should forget both of them. " He watched as a small smile grew on her face.

"Y…yes! Who n…needs them!" She watched as he held out his hand.

"Shall we make a pact to forget about them and move on." Nodding her head vigorously she shook his hand blushing.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Review please I have no life!!!!!


	5. Twenty Questions

Chapter 5

Twenty Questions

The day was growing colder as they walked under the falling leaves. Both had enjoyed making small talk most of the morning as they walked.

Suddenly Chouji reached over and touched Hinata's hair. She turned giving him a curious stare.

"Sorry you had a leaf stuck in your hair." His hand holding it up before letting it fall slowly to the ground.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You know I don't ever remember you and I on a mission just the two of us." His head tilted in thought.

"Y…you are right. It has also b…been like two years since are t…teams were even on a mission together." She smiled over at him shyly.

"So we have some catching up to do. Okay first question. What is your favorite food?"

"Hmm… I like many but I…I do have a weakness for Pocky." She laughed .

"Well is that so." Stopping he dropped his pack taking a few minutes he pulled out a small thin box.

"Here you go my lady." Giving an over exaggerated bow handing her a strawberry dipped Pocky.

"Chouji y…you are so sweet." Jumping happily she reached over and wrapped her arms around him. Chouji's eyes grew wide at her touch. Realizing what she was doing she pulled away. Turning bright red her fingers poking together the Pocky stick hanging from her fingers delicately.

"Yep defiantly cute." He whispered softly under his breath. Regaining her composure she happily sucked on the Pocky stick her feet nearly skipping along as they walked.

"Chouji w…what is your f…favorite movie?" She looked at him curiously the Pocky stick in her fingers.

"Hmm…I guess Death Note the movie."

"Really? I…I mean it's a g…good movie"

"What did you think I was going to say? Tilting his head his eye brow raised as he watched her cheeks become fiery red.

"Ano I t…thought m…maybe Icha Icha Paradise movie." She stuttered nervously. She watched as amusement filled his face before a loud laugh bellowed out in his deep voice.

"I am not a perv. Well…not as much as to watch that. But you Lady Hinata how would you know of movies like that hmm." He taunted.

"Kiba t…talks about t…them." He was surprised her face could even blush harder it was nearly on fire.

"I see." Pressing his lips closed to hold in the laughter. "So let me guess your favorite movie is…what was the name. Ino watched it a dozen times. Snow princess or something like that."

"No." Hinata whispered softly. Dropping her head. Her long midnight blue hair covering most of her face. Chouji wanted to smack his head against a tree.

'_How could I be so stupid Naruto escorted the actress from that movie. Didn't stop talking about how hot she was for months. Really smart Chouji.' _He scolded himself.

"Hinata… you are a lot cuter then that girl." He nudged her with his elbow. He watched as the corner of her lip pulled up into a smile.

"Actually Azumi is one of my favorite movies." She smiled biting her bottom lip.

"You are kidding me. Wow I never saw you as a girl who liked action fliks. Though it is a pretty cool movie."

"I like it because she is a s…strong female warrior." Hinata mumbled walking ahead. Chouji thought for a moment as he followed behind her.

'_Does Hinata still see herself as weak after all these years? She has grown so over the years and has developed into a great medical nin. Didn't Shikamaru tell me something a few months ago. Sundae had made a comment that Hinata was even better then Sakura since it comes naturally to her. ' _He laughed to himself at the thought of Sakura's disdain if she ever heard that.

"Favorite m…musical group?" Hinata's voice breaking him from his inner musings. "Mine is Tommy Heavenly Six or Takahashi Hitomi." Turning her head she smiled back at him.

"I guess I would have to say Girugamesh." He chuckled happily.

"Oh they are good too. Do you like Abington Boys School and An Cafe. They are ones I enjoy. There are a bunch others but I won't bore you with them." She slowed her steps dropping her head a bit.

"I can tell you are a big music lover. " She beamed up at him nodding her head.

"It is always too quiet at the Hyuga compound. So I spend most of my free time in my room reading and listening to music on my headphones."

"Oh, I wish we had some quiet, the Akimichi compound is always so noise. My five sisters alone make enough noise to wake the dead." Hinata small hand tried to cover her laugh but failed. Laughter bubbled up from her lips.

"Anyone tell you that you have a nice laugh? It's soft and light like the tinkle of a wind chime ." He grinned when he saw the small blush on her face.

"I…I like yours too. It is deep and strong." She looked down at her feet the dry leaves crunching under her feet.

The day quickly passed as they continued to ask each other questions. As the night approached the temperature dropped lower and it began to drizzle.

"Let's quickly set up camp." Dropping his pack to the ground he pulled out the tent.

"I'll get some w…wood." She called over her shoulder as she moved deeper into the foliage.

The wind picked up quickly blowing her hair in her face as she searched for kindling. She shivered as the rain began to come down heavier. She felt herself become drenched quickly.

"Hinata!" Chouji yelled as the wind continued to pick up pace. Moving to stand in front of her his body blocking her from the harsh winds "Forget the wood. Let's get in the tent." He said pulling her closer to hear him over the wind. She nodded her wet hair sticking to her face.

"That storm came on fast." His smile turning into a frown as he looked over Hinata. "You better change your soaked. "Looking around nervously he turned back looking back at the tent opening. "Look I will go out side while you change okay." Moving to stand up he felt her tiny cold hand on his shoulder.

"N…no you will g…get wet. Just turn around. I…I will be quick." She smiled shyly. Dressing quickly she crawled into her bed roll to help drive the chill from her body. Chouji handed her some of their food rations and quickly removed his armor and outer coat. Laying out his bed roll next to hers. He watched as she shivered. Pulling out his extra blanket he laid it out over her.

"Damn winter is starting early this year." He laughed. "I hope that blanket helps." Rubbing his hands together as he crawled into his own makeshift bed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Let's get some sleep maybe if we push faster tomorrow we can reach the next village and a inn. I don't know about you but a warm night's sleep in a bed sounds good to me." She nodded before curling up in her makeshift bed trying to keep warm.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

If you haven't already guessed yes I am a big Pocky lover . Also the music groups Tommy Heavenly Six, Takahashi Hitomi, Girugamesh, Abington Boys School, An Café are all real Japanese bands. My favs also LOL! Yes there is also a Death Note the movie and no it is not anime. Azumi is a Japanese movie about a young female orphan who grows to become a strong assassin against evil warlords. Check it out plus other great foreign films at www. mysoju com

Please review!!!!!!!


	6. I Got You

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

Chapter 6

I Got You

Hinata felt warmth envelope her. She was finally warm after shivering most of the night. Her sleep clouded mind slowly processing that she was laying on a soft but firm surface and it was this that was providing her with warmth. Snuggling her body closer she sighed happily. She could not remember feeling so comfy. She felt warm and safe cuddled against Chouji.

"Chouji? "Her head jerked up as the fog lifted from her mind. Looking down she realized that in her shivering cold sleep her body had moved closer to the nearest heat source. Her head had been on his chest her leg wrapped around his. Looking at his face she smiled a small blush covering her soft cheeks. He was lying peacefully on his back one arm behind his head. Hinata couldn't help but thing he looked rather handsome. Moving slowly off of him she prayed to Kami she didn't wake him.

"Hinata?"

'_Damn! Was it just too much to ask_.' She cursed to herself her face flushing like a raging fire.

Chouji grinned as he saw the state of her cheeks. He woke up to see her trying to slowly move off of him.

"Hey don't worry about it. Ino says I am like a personal heating blanket I'm so warm." He suddenly wanted to kick himself for what he said. '_Great sounds like I sleep with Ino all the time_. _Wait a minute when did I start worrying about what Hinata thinks about my love life?' _His mind raced with uncertainty.

Stepping out of the tent both pulled their coats tighter. A light drizzle was still coming down. The ground was frozen crunching under their footsteps.

"Kami its freezing." His breath coming out in a foggy puff.

"I guess this is the first f…frost of the year. I agree we should try and m…make time. I want to sleep in a bed." She giggled at the last part.

"Agreed. If we take to the tree line we need to watch our steps it is going to be slippery with the rain and cold." Shouldering her pack she leapt up into the nearest tree moving higher and higher in the branches as she moved further through the forest. By noon they stopped to eat. Sitting on a tree branch high above the forest floor Hinata smiled as she watched the colored leaves float down. Red, orange, yellow of all shades surrounded them. She sighed contently sucking on the last Pocky stick.

"What you thinking?" He asked as he listened to her happy sigh.

"I was just thinking how pretty it looks from up here." Her legs swinging back and forth a small smile on her pink lips. His eyes traveled over the forest and back to her.

"It is very…pretty." His words having more meaning then she grasped. "Come on let's get moving the rain is picking up. We should be there in a just a few hours." Hinata smiled wistfully. She longed for a nice hot bath. Moving faster Hinata let her mind wander. This was starting to be the nicest missions she had been on. Not that she didn't enjoy her teammates but for the most of it she was either bored senseless by Shino's quiet and scientifically bug related conversation or Kiba was running his mouth and acting like an all around spaz. That or he was getting himself hurt by doing something reckless. She spent most missions playing peace keeper between the two opposite personalities. She didn't even want to think about missions when Naruto joined them. It was one giant testosterone who's in charge marathon When it came to being teamed with Ino or Sakura well that was just one giant cat fight in itself. Now with Chouji it was different they didn't find a lull or awkward moment after they got started. They had many things in common and Chouji was all and all a really sweet and caring considerate guy. Not to mention tall, strong, and handsome. '_Oh I did not just think that_.' Hinata shook her head. '_What am I thinking he would never think of you. He had his eyes on tall, blonde, and sexy. I could never compare to that_.' She argued internally with herself. As her foot touched the next branch she felt it slip on the wet slippery moss. She tried pooling more chakra to her feet but after moving at a fast past though the trees she had very little left. Her arms swung in the air frantically as she tried to regain her footing. She felt her body begin to swing back and fall. A small scream left her lips. Leaves and branch's scratching her skin as she fell. She squeezed her eyes closed knowing in her heart that she would probably die from this height. Bracing herself for the end she cried out as she felt a hand grab onto her. She was quickly pulled against a warm solid chest as large strong arms wrapped around her shaken body. Her breath came in great gasps as her body trembled. She stood pressing herself further into the safety of his arms.

"Hinata…"His voice strained his arms holding her tighter. "Kami, you scared me. " Lifting her head she looked into his deep warm hazel eyes. She could see the fear and concern clearly in them.

"Chouji… you…." Fear muddling her words.

"Shh…I know." He cooed softly his chin resting on the top of her head. "You're safe." They stood like that for some time till the rain began to fall in big drops. Swooping her up into his arms like she weight nothing. He threw her pack along with his on his back. She went to objected and he just smiled warmly and in his deep baritone voice sternly said.

"I got you ."

Somewhere on the way she had fallen asleep her head resting on his warm comforting chest. She barely remembered him lying her in a bed pulling the covers over her. She quickly slipped into an exhausted deep sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I just love writing Chouji having a love life. The boy sooo needs one and he really is sweet and kind hearted.

Hope you all enjoyed and I live for reviews!!!!!!!


	7. Stronger Then You Know

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

****

Chapter 7

Stronger Then You Know

Hinata woke rubbing her eyes. She sighed the dream she had still causing a warm tingling sensation between her legs. She tried to shake the image of her body pressed firmly against Chouji his hands touching her intimately. The dream had been so erotic.

'_What has gotten into me_?' She sighed heavily pushing the covers off. Dragging her feet she pushed the bathroom door open. Stripping her clothes off , she turned the shower faucet on. Testing the water she stepped in, a soft sigh leaving her as she stood under the hot steaming water. Resting her forehead against the cold tile, as the warm water fell on her neck then flowed down her back. Her mind drifted back to the dream. Just because she was still a virgin didn't mean she didn't have desires and oh, did she have desires. The dream had been so passionate. She smiled to herself thinking about how gentle and loving his touches were.

'_Okay Hinata you need to stop having these erotic thoughts. There is no way Chouji would ever want boring you._" She scolded herself turning the water off and dressing quickly.

As they made their way through the countryside Chouji was totally perplexed, Hinata was acting very strange, blushing constantly. When he met her downstairs for breakfast she barely spoke. She wouldn't even look him in the eye.

'_Maybe I did something wrong_?'

"Hinata are you okay?" He asked softly looking over at her nervously.

"Y…yes, I'm fine." She smiled glancing over at him.

'_Well at least she is making eye contact again.' _He thought happily.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"For what?" Shifting his pack higher.

"For saving me yesterday." She blushed. "I would have died if you hadn't caught me."

"Anytime. I am just glad I caught you in time. I swear I aged ten years seeing you fall like that."

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention… even after you warned me. I suppose I make a pretty sad sight. Some kunoichi I am huh." She sighed sadly her head dropping.

"What are you talking about you're a great ninja, one of the best medical nins we have." He watched her jaw drop as she turned to him.

"It's true!" His voice becoming serious." Hinata don't you even realize how many lives you have helped? Not only are you a great medic but you have a talent for developing all kinds of herbal remedies and salves." She continued to stare at him in shock.

"Listen Hinata, Shikamaru has told me numerous times about how much Tsunade praises you and your skill."

"S…she does?"

"Yep, in fact she has even said you are more skilled then Sakura." He smiled at her wide eyed face. "Just don't let Sakura know." He elbowed her playfully. His heart beating faster at the smile that grew on her face.

"Thanks Chouji for telling me that." She said shyly turning to face him. Stepping closer he looked down on her blushing face. Her pink lips soft and inviting. He brushed a strand of her hair ,pushing it behind her ear. His fingers lingering slightly longer then he had planned.

Suddenly his mind couldn't process as he felt her throw herself on him, pushing them both to the ground. His eyes caught something shiny sail over them. Before he knew it she was pushing her warm body off of him, a kunai suddenly in her hand and then gone. His mind slowly processed what had just happened and how close he had come to death. Standing up he brushed himself off.

"S…sorry." She stammered as he walked over to the body.

"Sorry?… You just saved my life." Turning the body over, searching it for a hitai-ate. "Nothing must be a rogue." He looked over to see Hinata's face downcast staring at the dead man. Standing up he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata." Letting out a deep breath he watched her eyes slowly turn up to him. "I know you don't like taking a life but I am grateful. You saved my life today…thank you." The corner of her lips turned up slightly.

"I guess that makes us even." Biting her lip slightly.

"I guess it does." He chortled before looking up at the sky. "Come on let's get going. I have a feeling by the looks of those clouds we have a large storm heading our way. "

"You know I think I am getting tired of all this rain." She pouted as they continued along the trail. Chouji laughed.

'_She is so damn cute when she pouts_.' He thought to himself. Stealing another glace over at her, he couldn't help adding. '_Damn sexy too'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!!


	8. Change of Course

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

Chapter 8

Change of Course

They continued moving at a fast pace till the skies opened up. Rain and sleet began to pour from the darkening sky. Both worked quickly to get the tent up before becoming soaked.

"My fingers feel numb it is so cold. "Hinata laughed as she finished laying out the last bedroll.

"It is definitely cold." Chouji nodded digging in his pack and removing their map guide.

"I'll make us something warm to take out the chill. "Digging through their food supplies and tossing stuff out.

Chouji nodded and sat down on top of his bedroll busy studying the map guide. A flash light held tightly in his teeth he frowned as he ran his finger slowly across the guide. Ever now and then she heard him make an hn sound. Using some chakra and a special jutsu she learned years ago, she heated up some instant ramen.

"Eat up it will help warm you up." Placing a bowl next to him. He was so involved in reading the map he didn't even notice. She let out a diminutive giggle as he looked up one eye brow raised, flashlight still held between his teeth.

"Waa…" He tried to ask around it. Realizing he pulled it out . "What?"

"You looked so silly." She giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Eat!" She smiled a small cold shiver hitting her. "It will warm you." Turning to stuff the warm noodles in her own mouth.

"I've been thinking after studying the guide. Since winter looks like it is arriving early this year . I think we should skip trying to cross the Kanto mountain range. " Pushing the map guide towards her he pointed.

"This is the path we are currently on. If we keep following it we will hit the bottom of the Kanto mountains in three days. I think what we should do tomorrow is change our course and take this trail here." Her eyes following his finger.

"We will just skim the edge of the Land of Lightening."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Hinata asked questioningly.

"I don't think so." He shrugged. "We will be maybe a day or so inside the border and things seemed to be stable between our lands. Lady Tsunade felt the treaty conference last month went rather well with the new Raikage." Placing his finger back on the map he moved it southward. Hinata couldn't help but admire his strong hands her mind trailing off to what they could do on her cool skin.

"Hinata?" His voice called.

"Hmm..?" Her mind pulling back from it's erotic thoughts. "Oh sorry please continue." She blushed.

He couldn't help but grin. '_She is just so adorable when she blushes_.' He thought before clearing his throat nervously.

"So as I was saying we will skim the edge of lightening then another three day journey to Mikawi Bay. "

"Mikawi Bay b…but that's a dead end." She rubbed her hands together vigorously trying to warm them.

"Ever been on a ship before Hinata?" He watched in amusement as her eyes lit up and a small O formed on her pink lips.

"I have always wanted to go on a boat." Her eyes twinkled.

"Well, now's your chance. It should only take us two to three days by ship after we leave the bay and head out into the ocean. We can probably find a fishing vessel or such that runs along the shoreline and have them take us to here." His finger tapping the land tip. This is Isle Bay from there going inland a bit we can follow the shore line and in a week be at Mizu. So what do you think?" Looking up at her he studied her face. The lantern flickered light across her pale smooth skin.

"I think it is an excellent plan." Nodding back he placed the guide back in the side pocket of his tan colored pack. It was then he noticed how her body had started shivering. It had indeed become colder in the last twenty minutes as he saw his own breath wisp in front of him.

"Hinata hurry get under the blankets you're shivering." Pulling off his armor he sat them next to his pack.

"Another good thing is when we veer off towards the water the temperature should be warmer." Grabbing his extra blanket he again placed it over her. Neither removed their coats. Keeping them on to stay warm.

"T…Thank y…you C..Chouji." Her teeth began chattering from the icy air.

"You going to be warm enough?" He asked his eyes full of concern. She just shivered trying to nod.

"You know you are a terrible liar. " He laughed. "Hinata you're freezing even with the blankets."

Lifting up the corner of his blanket he patted the spot next to him. "You can sleep next to me." He watched as her face blushed deep pink.

"I…I mean to a… ano…keep warm. I am a gentleman." She giggled as she heard his nervous stutter.

"It's o…okay C…Chouji I …I understand." Slipping quickly under his blanket. Leaning her back up against his warm broad chest. He reached over to pull her blankets over both of them. She couldn't help but blush deep red as his arm wrapped around her. It was like being wrapped in her own warm cocoon.

"S…sorry to be a bother. You w…would think I w…would be use to cold weather missions." Her breath hitched softly as his warm breath brushed across her bare neck.

"I don't mind. "He whispered softly. "How many guys get to say they got to snuggle was such a cute kunoichi and lived to talk about it." She giggled softly at his words.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?" She replied her eyelids starting to close.

"I know we said that we were done thinking about them but I… well I was wondering if…well if.."

"If I am s…still hurting over Naruto?" Finishing his sentence.

"Um ya."

"No I haven't even given him much thought in the last few days."

"Do you miss him?" His body tensing.

"You know what Chouji," Letting a yawn slip her lips. "I really don't miss him at all."

"That's good to hear." He smiled his body relaxing as he enjoyed the sensation of his arm wrapped around her waist. His head nearly nuzzled into her neck.

'_Why am I so relieved to hear she doesn't miss that stupid knucklehead?' _His mind raced with confusing thoughts. The scent of berries feeling his senses as he moved his head closer.

'_She smells like summer berries_.' He mused as a weary sleep came over him. Closing his dark amber eyes he found himself drifting off to sleep. Fantasizing what it would be like to run kisses down her soft neck that was so close.

"Chouji ?" Her small voice pulling from his sleepy haze.

"Hmm?"

"Does y….your heart still ache for her?"

He smiled inhaling another deep breath of her heavenly scent. "No…she doesn't mean much to me now."

"G…good. "She mumbled through a yawn. "Goodnight Chouji." Her voice fading as she drifted off to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Are they not so Kawaii!!!

Please review I have no life and live for reviews LOL


	9. Sisters Are Trouble

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

Chapter 9

Sisters Are Trouble

"Well at least t...the rain stopped." She smiled over at him as they made there way.

"Hai!" He nodded shifting the pack on his back. "We should reach the border by nightfall so no cold night in a tent for us." He grinned bumping his shoulder into hers playfully. She laughed and nudged him back.

"So I have been meaning to ask you about your sister.."

"W…what about her?"

"My sister Natsumi our genius of the family tells me that they are on the same genin team."

"Really? Hannabi doesn't really talk to me much if she can avoid it." He turned to see her pale face turn downcast her shoulders slump.

"Oh." He frowned as he watched the smile he loved leave her face. He felt a pang in his chest to see her face look so downcast and sad.

'_Her family seems so cold. How on earth did a rare jewel like Hinata end up with them._' He sighed inward.

"Oh well your lucky. I have to listen to five screaming loud evil sisters." He groaned halfheartedly.

She looked up at him perplexed. "Evil?"

"Well okay their not that horrible just annoying." He laughed. "Okay well maybe the twins are evil."

"They s…seem really nice t…to me. I have had tea with t…them a few times. Hana is r...really friendly and Kyu…well she always makes me laugh. "

"We are talking about the same twin's right? Kyu and Hana Akimichi?" He scoffed. "You're very lucky then. All they love to do is make my life living hell with their constant pranks." Hinata giggled behind her small hand.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh that's just the beginning. They are under the impression that they are the toughest kunoichi's around since they made Chuunin. The worst part is I have to listen to their constant chatter on boys." Hinata laughed harder.

"It's not funny. Kyu has a thing for one red headed Kazekage and Hana thinks bushy browed green tight wearing guys are the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"You're k…kidding Gaara and Lee." She gasped before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

"You seem to be enjoying my suffering." He scoffed but his heart felt like it was soaring as he watched her laugh.

"So let me g…get this right you will have a psycho and a geek for brother -in- laws if your sister's have their w…way." She bent over in laughter.

"Oh Kami… I never thought of it like that." He gasped in horror slapping his forehead. Hinata grabbed his arm for support her laughter filling the air. Oh how he was loving that tinkling laugh. Like soft wind chimes blowing in the air. He moved closer to her as she gasped for air between laughs. She slowly stood straight wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"I..I don't remember the last time I…I laughed s…so hard." Sucking in a large breath they slowly resumed walking.

"You should do it more often." She looked over at him puzzled.

"You are awful cute when you laugh. "He smiled a dimple showing on the corner of his mouth.

"Stop your embarrassing me. " Covering her face with her hands.

"Definitely cute." He whispered as he walked away whistling softly. Dropping her hands she ran to catch up. Falling in step with him she looked over at the twenty one year old through her long bangs.

'_He really is handsome. Strong, caring, sensitive…he makes me feel so comfortable. Not nervous and anxious like when I am around Naruto's hyper obnoxious behavior …wait did I just say obnoxious. How did I not realize after all these years how much of an over grown child he is.'_ Her mind spinning in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered into her ear causing her to jump slightly.

"Huh?" She blinked in bewilderment.

"Oh something my little sister says." He smiled shyly.

"I don't think I have ever meet your younger sisters."

"Yah they are still too young for the academy. Which is probably a relief to Iruka." He laughed.

"How old are they?" She asked curiously.

Well Hotaru just turned six and she looks just like a miniature version of the twins. Even down to their obnoxious attitudes." He rolled his eyes at her giggles.

"You do like my suffering," he chided teasingly.

"Little Ume is three and she is just the cutest little kid you have ever seen. She is always smiling with cute little dimples. " His fingers going to his cheeks. "Here you want to see." Pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He withdrew a small photo handing it over to her. Hinata carefully held it in her long delicate fingers staring at the happy family in the photo. All smiles and happiness filled their faces.

'_I wish I was part of a clan like this. So happy and carefree._' She mused sadly to herself.

"See this is Ume when she was two." His finger pointing to the little girl in her mothers arms. "That is Hotaru." Pointing out the brunette in pigtails being held on his fathers shoulder. She laughed to see the twins standing behind a kneeling Chouji who had Natsumi sitting in front of him. Both twins were making bunny ears behind his head.

"You have such a beautiful family Chouji." Her voice trailing off softly . "I wonder if you know how lucky you are."

His eye brow rose slowly as he heard her whispered words.

"Is it that horrible living in the Hyuga clan?" His voice uncertain as she looked up at him her mouth slightly parted.

"I remember the things Neji said all those years ago to you and Naruto. I just thought since you two had become close again that things were better." He stared down at the ground regret his words. "I'm sorry it's really none of my business. "

"It is o…okay. Neji and I are c…closer s…since those d…days but n…nothing else c…changed." He cringed inward as he heard the heavy stutter return to her soft voice.

"M…my father s…still t…thinks of me as w…weak. My sister d…despises me s…since I am heir and undeserving of t…the title in h…her m…mind. The w…whole clan is…"Her words trailing off as she turned her head away.

A small chocked laugh leaving her lips. "Funny t…thing is t…they don't realize that I have already d…decided to renounce m…my title. It is n…not the life I…I want. I am s…sick of t…those cold white walls."

"That's bullshit!" He spat angrily. "Hinata you are nothing like the small girl back then. You have grown and so have your skills you are not weak." His fingers lifting her chin up to look at him. "If giving up heiress is what you truly want I am behind you all the way. But don't be doing it because you think you don't deserve it. I think you're incredible." Leaning down he brushed a soft kiss across her forehead. A blush crossed her cheeks.

"Come on let's get going I am looking forward to a hot meal and a warm bed tonight instead of the cold tent." She nodded slightly before following him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

This chapter is for my friend and a wonderful authoress Kyu.

Hope you all enjoyed and please review!!!!!


	10. Trouble on the Horizon

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

**Chapter 10**

**Trouble On The Horizon**

Entering the warm inn Hinata felt a odd chill go down her spine. The place was friendly and the host welcomed them to a cup of hot tea, till their room were prepared. Yet Hinata felt uneasy. Looking over at Chouji she could see his normally calm face clenched as his eyes wandered the room . In the corner of the room sat two men talking quietly among themselves. Neither wore a hitai-ate. She noticed many other rather unsavory looking men coming and going.

"Would you like another cup of tea my dear?" The elderly inn keeper asked. "Again I am truly sorry that we only had one room available."

"That's okay." Hinata smiled as she watched Chouji nod.

"Is our room ready?" He asked shortly as his eyes moved around the room cautiously.

"Hai." The woman bowed.

"Thanks." Hinata called as Chouji grabbed her arm tugging her to her feet.

Closing the door he walked across the wood floor dropping his pack on the bed. He began rummaging through it.

"You feel it too?" She asked softly as her eyes watched his movements. Widening as he pulled out a copy of the bingo book.

"You think one of them is in it?" She prodded looking over his broad shoulder.

"Not sure…but rather safe then sorry I say. They all seemed just a little too anxious and shifty." She stood next to him as he scanned through the many pages. So many faces and descriptions to scan through.

"Hinata did you think it was odd that for a inn like this to have little vacancies left. I mean there are no festivals taking place nor is it a holiday season." He looked up at her watching her tap her finger lightly against her lips.

"I was thinking the s…same thing. It is odd to only have one room left." Her eyes wandering the room.

"Oh sorry about that."

"For w…what?"

"Having to share a room." He turned his head to hide the slight blush, but her eyes still caught it. "I will take the floor you can have the bed."

"Don't b…be silly we can both share. "She then blushed hotly turning her own head away. Throwing the book back in his pack he sighed unhappily.

"I don't recognize anyone in here. Granted they could be using a hedge to disguise themselves."

"I…I can check." She went to activate her byakugan but stopped. "You might w…want to look away. " Wrinkling her nose up. "It tends to gross p…people out." When he just nodded for her to proceed she shrugged and activated her blood limit sweeping the surrounding area.

'_Why would she think I would think it was… Naruto.'_ He cringed inward thinking of how that idiot held her heart. ' _He doesn't deserve to have a woman like Hinata love him. If I had her heart I would never let her go…'_

Her voice bringing him out of his inner thoughts.

"No hedges being used but all the rooms are filled. Nearly twenty- one all male. I only count two other woman besides myself and the in keepers wife. "She stopped her words when she saw him watching her. His deep brown eyes studying her face especially her eyes. A bemused look on his face.

"What?"

"You're silly to listen to a baka like Naruto." His fingers reached out brushing across the raised lines surrounding one of her eyes. "There is nothing gross about them." A small gasp left her pink lips.

"Chouji…." Catching his hand with hers. Pulling it away from her blushing face. Dropping her head she stared for several minutes at the floor his hand still in hers. Realizing she still holding on. She quickly pulled her hand back clutching it to her chest.

"No one has ever s…said that to me before."

"Really? Hmm…what a shame because they really are amazing. " Dropping his hand he turned back to digging in his brown leather pack.

"Chouji…there's one more thing." He turned to look at her curiously.

"Hmm…what's that?"

"They are all v…very well armed…" He didn't need to hear more. They had a dilemma .

"Well isn't this just peachy. Seems like something is going down."

"Chouji…what d…do you think is g…going on? She pulled on her sleeve corner nervously.

"I am not sure but to be safe we should take turns standing watch. At first light we should head out of here."

Smiling at her softly he patted the bed. "How about I take the first watch and you get some sleep."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Are they not just adorable hee hee

Please review!!!!!!


	11. Revelations

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

**Chapter 11**

**Revelations**

Sitting in the chair next to the small bed he leaned back the front of the chair legs going up in the air a few inches. Chouji let out a bored sigh as he flipped though the pages of the small mystery book. He always brought a book. Something to have on hand during downtime. The moonlight coming through the window providing his only source of light. Closing the book he dropped it back onto the top of his leather pack that sat near him. Stretching his muscled arms above him he let out a yawn cracking his stiff neck from side to side. Sitting the chair back on all four legs he wiped his hands lazily on his pant legs before pushing out of the creaky old chair. He stood for some time looking out the window. The moon was full and gave a ethereal glow to the grounds around them. He couldn't help his mind wandering over to the blue raven haired beauty sleeping near him. Turning from the window he leaned against the window sill folding his arms across his broad chest. Letting out a long breath his amber eyes fell on her sleeping figure. His heart seemed to beat an extra beat as he took in her beauty. He loved how her silky midnight blue hair fell across the crisp white pillow like an angel's halo. Her long dark lashes falling across the very tops of her pale cheeks. The contrast of colors making her features stand out. How he wanted to brush his fingers through those dark locks before moving down to caress her soft pale cheeks before brushing across those pink pouty lips.

'_Damn Chouji get a grip. There is no way in hell Hinata would ever like a big guy like you. She likes like her men blonde and blue eyed not boring brown._' He admonished himself. His eyes still traveling over the outline of her curved femine body covered by the thin white bed sheet. Reaching down he pulled the thick wool blanket that had slid to her feet up and over the thin sheet in hopes of keeping her warm. Tucking it in around her shoulders he could not stop himself as he brushed a strand of her dark hair from her delicate face. He wasn't surprised it was as soft an silky as he had imagined it to be. His mind began to ponder just how sensual it would feel brushing across his bare chest in the heat of passion . Shifting slightly at the feel of his pants tightening. He wiped his large hand over his face sighing loudly.

'_Let it go it is never going to happen. Naruto will come to his senses and before you know it, she will be bearing him ten children.'_

A loud crash followed by a mans loud voice in the next room bringing him out of his internal misery. Moving closer he leaned his head against the wall in hopes of catching a snippet of the harsh sounding words he could not quite make out.

"_I don't care! If Kanaye can't pay…. Well hell he can just go fuck himself. I am not going to follow this asshole and go up against the Raikage shinobi if he can't pay half upfront. _

"_Just calm down he is good for his word."_

"_How the fuck do you know? "_

"_Just calm down big brother. When daylight comes we will all be going to the designated meeting spot. Kanaye will explain the plan. Then we will be living the rich life. Sitting on our asses drinking the best sake. With a wench on each knee."_

"_That simple huh…You are an idiot. We are talking about assassinating Fugita the new Raikage! This is not going to be so simple even with all the men councilman Kanaye has brought together."_

"_Oh come on they won't even know what hit them. Lord Fugita thinks everything is peaceful among his subjects. Hell he has been so busy the last few month meeting with the leaders of the other shinobi lands. The man is so cautious he still won't give any of them a yes or no on the treaties they have proposed. He will never expect his fellow councilman of such subversion ."_

"_Fine… I will go with you tomorrow morning but, if he doesn't show some sign of good faith by paying part up front I am out of here little brother." _

Chouji squeezed his eyes closed tight his fists balling up.

' _Shit this is serious. No way Hinata and I can move on tomorrow with our mission knowing there is a threat against the new Raikage. Damn this '"C" rank mission is turning quickly into a "S" rank mission.'_ Moving over to the bed he quietly roused Hinata from a deep sleep. Filling her in on what he had just over heard in the next room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes before activating her byakugan. Checking the surrounding area she informed Chouji that all seemed asleep. Fear and concern filled her face as the reality of what they learned sunk in.

"We have to do something to protect the Raikage." He watched as she took a deep breath and lifted her chin up holding her jaw firm, back straight. She held back her fear.

'Kami-sama how can she not see what a strong and wise kunoichi she has become. If this was Ino she would have gone into a full scale rant on how this was not their problem. And that she wasn't going to waste her time on a mission she wasn't getting paid for.

"So what do we do Chouji? There are too many here to take down and we don't know how many others are involved." .

"Only thing we can do. Tomorrow morning we will have to follow them. When the location is revealed we report it to Raikage."

Packing their gear and checking their weapons all they could do was wait for the dawn.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ohhhhh nooooo trouble on the horizon muwahahahahaha

Please review!!!!


	12. Sunrise

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

**Chapter 12**

**Sunrise It Begins**

Slipping out before first light they avoided running into any of the suspected renegades. Slipping quietly up onto the inn's rooftop their chakras suppressed. While numerous trees helped to assist in blocking them from sight. They sat quietly as the sun rose over the horizon. The sun helping to chase some of the crisp autumn cold.

"It is actually quiet breathtaking." Chouji smiled over at her. He could see the anxiety behind those pale eyes.

"Yes." She whispered back. "If we weren't…" Her voice trailing off. Reaching over he gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. His warm comforting hand engulfing her small cold one.

"Hinata I know we agreed to use your byakugan to follow but…" His voice pausing unsure how to phrase his next words. He knew she feared people thinking her weak, and he by no means had he let that thought cross his mind. Yet he was still worried about her over straining her chakra using her blood limit for too long.

"Chouji what is it?" Concern seeping into her voice.

"Well, I know you can only use your byakugan for so long. It will eventual drain your chakra."

He could see a frown cross her sweet face. Letting her hand go he turned his head away from her. His eyes focusing on the clouds above.

"Just promise me if that happens and we still haven't found their location. Hinata I want you to go on without me an alert the Raikage. I will continue on to find them."

"What?!" She gasped. "I am not weak…and like hell I am leaving you behind." Her voice coming out darkly incensed.

Chouji whipped his head quickly around to stare in shock . He had never heard Hinata ever use such a hard tone of voice. His ears also didn't miss the fact she had not uttered one stutter. In fact he started to realize the longer they had been traveling the less her stutter had become. Now if truth be told he was completely perplexed.

'_Is this a good sign or a bad one? _' He contemplated this. He did take pleasure in seeing her so relaxed.

He began to consider this new confidence around him as a sign of having feelings for him. Then again didn't being around Naruto cause her to blush and stammer? Closing his eyes he dismissed his inner rambling.

'_Oh hell… I am such a baka! As if a beautiful peach blossom like Hinata would ever consider falling in love with a big lug of a guy like me.' _

Keeping his back turned to her he again pleaded his case for her safety.

"It will be even more dangerous for you if you're chakra is exhausted. Please Hinata I don't want anything to happen to you." His voice coming out soft but forceful. He again reached for her hand. Holding it tight in his.

" We either both go or no one goes. That is final!" She pursed her lips.

"Fine. "He sighed loudly throwing his arms in the air in defeat. "We both go for help if it comes down to it." He chuckled lightly. "Boy, you sure can be stubborn."

A small smirk appeared on the corner of her mouth. Chouji leaned closer but any thoughts or ideas quickly fled as they heard the sound of movement below. Activating her byakugan they waited till the large group of collaborators moved through the forest trees. Both suppressing as much of their chakra as they could while moving in pursuit.

It didn't take long to find the renegades meeting point. It seemed they were all converging into a large rock hillside.

"Possible a cave?" Chouji asked. Hinata gave him an affirmative nod.

"How many?"

"Over fifty," she replied biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. Looking over at her he could see a slight wobble in her stance. As she crouched on the branch next to him.

"Alright let's get out of here. There is just too many and you're at your limit." He shot her a stern look before she could protest that she was fine.

"We learned all we needed. It would be suicide to go in just the two of us."

"Okay." She whispered quietly turning to leave.

"We move out quick and fast alright!"

She nodded falling right behind him. Her feet pushing as much chakra into them to gain speed.

Chouji motioned for them to climb higher. Hoping the movement through the high tree tops would aid in avoiding detection. With winter closing in most of the trees were bare or close to it.

They moved quickly along the path of the thicker coniferous pine trees. Remaining quiet became increasingly difficult as the fir trees thinned. The sparse Japanese maple trees the only way. The dry and brittle fall leaves rustling and dropping caused by the wind of their quick pace.

"Chouji!" Hinata called. Looking back he could see the five rogue nins moving in on them.

"Damn! I thought we would have luck on our side and avoid detection."

"They must be stragglers. Probably late to the meeting place, catching sight of us as we left."

"Hai! " Dropping down to motioned Hinata pass. "Hurry go! I'll hold them up."

"No! Chouji you promised me… both or none!" She screamed bitterly as a kunai flew past her head.

"Hinata just go dammit!" He shoved her forcefully forward. Nearly knocking her off the branch she stood on. Turning his back on her he grabbed his shurikens from his weapons pouch.

As a burning determination filled his senses. He was damned if he would let her be hurt. He would rather die then have anything happen to his little peach blossom. . He needed to buy some time for Hinata to escape.

Placed between his fingers he drew his hand to his chest before releasing the razor sharp weapons. His attack deadly accurate. He watched as the shurikens hit with deadly accuracy. All three hitting the dark haired rogue in the head. Sending the man to his death on the ground below. He quickly dodged behind a tree limb after a kunai bit into his arm. The blade just slicing across his left arm. His eyes followed as two more rogues moved closer planning their attack.

Quickly making hand signs Chouji released his Bubun Baika no Jutsu. Smashing two trees down with his enlarged arm and fist . Destroying the once large fir trees and the rogue ninjas who had been standing on them. All obliterated into a pile of bloody mangled wood shrapnel. Releasing his clan's jutsu his eyes fell upon a young blonde haired ninja his hitai-ate blank identifying him as free agent. Making him a dangerous ninja for hire. Luck was on Chouji's side as the rogue was extremely young. The young man seemed to be in a state of shock at the site of the mangled tree and the corpse's it bore now.

Chouji moved down to the lower branch's kunai in hand. Dropping behind the startled ninja. The man jerked quickly around. In the end his hands signs were not swift enough. Chouji's strong hand drove the kunai he held into the man's belly. His body dropping to the ground. A pool of blood seeping into the dead autumn leaves strewn on the forest floor.

Before he located the last rogue his heart froze for half a second. The wind of two kunai's soaring over his head from behind. Both hitting the dark haired nin in the chest. Blood oozed out of the man's mouth as he fell forward. His lifeless arms hanging limp over the edges of the tree limb .

Turning around in shock Chouji breath hitched to see Hinata standing there. Her long legs planted firmly in a battle stance. Two more kunai in her hands ready to be released. The wind blowing her long hair across her face. She looked like an Amazon warrior a true goddess of war.

"I…I thought I told you…" He began stammering as she placed her weapons in her side pouch. "You…you were suppose to…" Hinata quickly silenced him, pressing a finger against his lips. Her other hand grabbing his arm.

"You're bleeding." She noted calmly as she pushed up his maroon colored sleeve. Her fingers gentle applying cream to the wound. Stopping the bleeding.

"I told you it was both of us or none. We're a team remember?" She smiled at him warmly.

He couldn't help the grin tugging on his lip even though his heart was still running with adrenaline.

"Your stutter is gone." He nudged her lightly as she concentrated on wrapping gauze around his arm. Tying it in place before rolling his sleeve back down.

"Huh?" Her face moving closer as she leaned in. Applying cream to a small shuriken wound on his neck. Her soft hair brushing across his face. Again the lovely scent of berries filled his senses.

"You have not stuttered the whole time." Straitening up she looked into his eyes slightly confused before her small mouth made an understanding "O". Before dropping her head bashfully biting her bottom lip.

'_Kawaii !' _Filled his mind as he watch a blush move down the bridge of her nose and onto her cheeks. Dropping to the ground he bent over grabbing his discarded pack he hitched it up onto his shoulder.

"Hinata we better get moving. We need to get to the village quickly to warn the Raikage. Who knows when this little insurgence might take place?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sorry I am not very good with fight scenes so please no flaming LOL

Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!


	13. Warnings

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

**Chapter 13**

**Warnings**

Reaching the village gates. They were met by reluctant gate guards. After wasting time arguing their need to see the Raikage for what seemed like hours. They were finally led to the new Raikage. Both giving witness to what had transpired.

"Is this some sort of joke your Hokage came up with. Maybe an attempt by her to push me into signing this damn peace treaty between the Leaf village and Lightening.

"No Lord Fugita. This is no trick. As we speak over fifty men are preparing to attack." Chouji stood tall his voice firm.

"Also Lord Fugita who knows what others could be involved that are already here in the village waiting for a signal." Hinata added softly. Chouji gave her a reassuring nod.

"You say the name of the leader of this so called uprising is Kanaye? Councilman Kanaye to be exact. " His voice drifted off as he began to pace in front of his desk. "Go find councilor Kanaye and bring him to my office immediately." His voice harsh and crisp as he called to one of his jounin.

"You both are throwing some serious accusations around. Councilor Kanaye is a great man." The Raikage slumped into his chair muttering to himself.

"Lord Fugita we would not have left our own mission if the threat had not been real." Hinata spoke interrupting the man's thoughts. " My teammate and I were nearly killed trying to get this information to you. " Holding her back straight she moved closer to the desk.

"It is rather insulting to be accused of falsifying this. I would expect better of a Raikage especially one who at one time was a great jounin himself." Chouji's eyes widened in shock at Hinata's harsh tone. Yet his heart swelled with a pride over her strength.

"I see." Fugita replied a small smirk appearing on his face. "You recognize a fellow nin do you. Very perceptive Lady Hyuga but that does not change the fact that you are accusing one of the village councilors of being a traitor. A man who has never shown an ounce of ill will to his people nor has he…"

His words trailing off as two jounin rushed into the room.

"Raikage councilman Kanaye can not be found. Apparently he has been gone since late last night."

At this the Raikage stood up sharply.

"Since last night?" His eyes narrowing.

"That's not all sir. We have a few jounin who did not report in today.

"What!" Slamming his fist on the desk. "I want all chunnin to be posted guards along the village border walls."

Pointing to the dark haired bearded jounin." I want you to gather up the remaining jounin. Have them report immediately to me. We leave in ten minutes." Opening a closet door the Raikage pulled out a dark black armor his personal assistant helping him to strap it into place. The place quickly became a scurry of people coming in and out. Chouji pulled Hinata to the side of the room and away from all the chaos.

"That was amazing." He whispered to her.

"W…what was?" She looked around her at all the jounin that had begun to appear. Her eyes fearful.

"The way you stood up to him." Chouji smiled his hand tipping her chin up to look at him. "I was very proud to be your teammate." She smiled shyly.

"Chouji I am concerned we are getting involved in a political war here."

"I know but we have no choice. We have to do what is right." He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It also involves the Leaf village. If we are to become allies."

"I know." She sighed. Both turned as Raikage began filling the Lightening village shinobi's on what was suspected. They all quickly disburse to their assigned places leaving only about twenty and the Raikage and his assistant.

"Let's move out." Fugita harsh voice called out before turning on the leaf shinobi. "You Akimichi lead the way." Hinata began to follow but was stopped by one of the guards.

"You will be staying here Lady Hyuga." Fugita narrowed his eyes. "If this is some an entrapment or deceit by the Leaf you will be paying the price with your life."

"What!" Chouji hissed his fists clenched. "We came here to help you and you return it by holding a Leaf shinobi hostage."

"I am sorry but I have to protect my people. It is nothing personal." His voice softening.

"Lady Hyuga will be held here in comfort till we return. If what you say is true then you have nothing to fear." Before Chouji could rebuke Hinata placed her hand on his arm.

"Chouji it's okay." He studied her face his own unsure.

"Fine but I disagree with this completely. I will be back as soon as I can." He reassured her before turning to leave.

Chouji wait." He turned to look into her moonstone eyes. "Please be careful."

He smiled a goofy grin and then reached up ruffling her hair. "Ahh don't worry about me."

She watched through the Raikage tower window as they left through the gate. Her heart clenched in worry.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pretty please Review!!!!!!!!


	14. Waiting and Worrying

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata Love Story **

**Chapter 14**

**Waiting and Worrying**

Lady Hyuga would you like something to eat?" Yoshinori asked as he watched the woman nervously wringing her hands.

"Hmm?" Lost in her own thoughts

"I was wondering if you are hungry." The Raikage assistant asked again.

"Oh, n…no thank you." Her mind again slipping into its own world as she walked over to look out the window for the hundredth time.

'_Why are they not back? It has been hours and still no news. I'm too nervous to eat but Chouji, must be hungry. He needs to keep his strength up, and after what happened earlier with those five rogue nins. _' She sighed inwardly as she began pacing.

"You care a lot about your teammate." Yoshinori smiled softly at the blue haired woman that paced before him.

"Yes." She replied softly. Her mind began to ponder just how much she cared for this new teammate. Since being on this mission Naruto had slipped far from her mind.

'_Chouji please be safe_.' She prayed. ' _I think I'm falling in love with you_.'

Before the fear could shake her resolve anymore she heard the loud sounds of commotion near the front gates. Racing to the window she leaned out to see a large group of jounin of the lightening village arriving. Her eyes scanning the crowd but no sign of him.

"Chouji," she whispered softly.

"You called." His deep voice boomed behind her. Turning around her eyes fell upon him standing behind her. Her feet taking her before reason filled her mind. She flung her arms around him burying herself into his chest. Ignoring the pain of his metal chest plate biting into her skin.

"I was so worried." She gasped a sob leaving her throat.

"Shh…I'm fine. Hinata." His eyes wide in surprise. "Though I will not complain about the warm reception." He grinned as she pulled away looking up at him. A small frown curved on his eyebrows.

"You were really worried weren't you?"

"Yes you jerk!" She pouted. Mad that he could laugh this off. He guffawed at her adorable pout. Before he could tease her more she let out a loud worried gasp.

"Chouji you're covered in blood." She cried as she turned on her blood limit. Her eyes checking him over.

"Hinata stop… it's not my blood." His hands going to her shoulders holding her firm. Releasing her byakugan she scoffed at him.

"Liar I can see your shoulder is injured."

"Ahh Lady Hyuga don't fret my medics will take good care of him." Hinata looked up to see the Raikage smiling as he walked into the room. Hinata was already tugging off Chouji armor to treat his wound.

"No need I will take care of him." Her lips set in a firm line. She pushed his shirt aside letting chakra fill her hand. Chouji just smirked down at her. She really was a lovely sight to be seen.

'_Maybe she does care_." His mind rushed as she began healing his wound her face tense and focused.

"I am indebt to both of you. You not only saved my village from being overthrown , but you Akimichi I owe my life thanks to you." Hinata frowned uncertainly causing a smile to cross the stern Raikage face.

"Lady Hyuga your teammate here saved my life. That is how he was injured." Fugita smiled sitting at his desk.

"I see that the Leaf village truly has honorable shinobi." Slamming his hand on the desk. Hinata jumped startled by the sound. Chouji took her hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Both watching as the man pulled out a scroll and began writing.

"Well hell." The man chuckled. " I have decided to accept your Hokage's peace treaty. If the rest of your village is like you two I would be honored to be partners. I am also informing your Hokage also of your valiant efforts in stopping this uprising. You both should be commended."

"Thank you Lord Fugita." Chouji bowed as Hinata did the same.

"Now I will have my assistant see to your rooms. It is getting late and I would be honored if you stayed here for the evening as my guest. I will also make arrangements for my personal ship to take you to your next destination."

Hinata looked up at Chouji questioning this new revelation. Chouji shrugged at her.

"I explained to Lord Fugita that we would be going by boat instead of the mountain so he offered his boat for us to use."

Hinata just made a small "O" in reply.

"If you both will excuse me I need to get this scroll signed and sent to your Hokage."

Chouji and Hinata left the Raikage as his assistant showed them their rooms.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Review Please!!!!!!


	15. Thunder and lightening

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

**Chapter 15**

**Thunder and lightening**

Chouji sat back against the bed's headboard arms folded behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help the smile that covered his face.

Hinata had been like a mother hen the whole night. Making sure his wounds were cared for and then making sure he ate. It was all very endearing. How his little peach blossom worried so about him. Ino never fussed or cared like that… not like Hinata.

'_If only Naruto knew what he was missing. She is quite the woman. If she was mine I would make sure she was the happiest woman alive_.' He sighed sadly knowing he never stood a chance to claim her heart. He paused in his thoughts as another crash of lightening filled the sky casting shadows on the walls.

The storm had moved in soon after they had finished eating and gone to their individual rooms. Leaning over he turned the light off next to the bed, a tired sigh leaving him. Even with the storm filling the night sky it seemed too quiet without Hinata lying near. In just little over a week he had grown use to having her sleeping near. The sound of her breathing comforting.

"Kami…I think I am falling in love with her." He sighed punching his pillow frustrated, before dropping his head down unhappily. His heart felt heavy as he reminded himself again that she would never be his. Closing his eyes his mind drifted off to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hours later a knocking on the door roused him from his dream.

'_Dammit who could it be at this hour and to ruin such a great dream?_' He mused as he recalled the dream of his peach blossom.

Another crash of thunder caused the person knocking at the door to suddenly pound louder. Reaching over to turn the light on. He swore as the pounding began to take on a frantic sound.

"I'm coming." He grumbled. Opening the door he was shocked speechless to see Hinata clad in nothing but a satin camisole and matching shorts. His eyes widened as he took in her shaken appearance, eyes wide and full of fear. Before he could even speak another loud crash of thunder reverberated through the room. Watching in utter astonishment as Hinata took on the look of a deer in head lights before brushing past him and diving under the covers of his bed.

"Hinata?" He queried. "What on earth?" He shook his head slowly back and forth a frown etched on his face. The only response he got was a loud eep as thunder once again roared.

His mind finally grasping what had transpired, he let out a booming laugh. Walking over to the bed he gingerly lifted up the covers to again break in laughter at the sight of her.

"Hinata you're scared of lightening?" He said more as a statement then a question. He tried to hold back the laughter but it was hard. Sitting down next to her he tried to be serious. It wasn't hard for the next boom of thunder sent Hinata crashing into his chest. His smile vanished as he felt her tremble and a small sob leave her lips.

"Hinata… hey its okay, you're safe. It's just lightening. It can't hurt you in here." He whispered gently wrapping his wide arms around her.

"I hate it…I hate it." She cried out loudly. His shirt quickly becoming damp with her tears.

"Hey it's okay Hinata. Lots of people hate the loud sounds it makes. We are just lucky it is rare to have lightening storms in the land of fire." His hand coming up to bury in her long midnight hair.

"N…no you d…don't understand." Her voice drifted off sadly.

Pulling back he lifted her chin up tenderly his thumb brushing the tears away.

"Then tell me." He asked softly his eyes never leaving hers. " Hinata tell me why the thunder frightens you."

"The n…night my mother d…died." Her head turning away.

"Hinata." Chouji cooed her name softly as if coaxing a scared child.

"My f…father brought m…me in to s…say goodbye. She w…was so pale I…I… begged her to get better t…to not leave m…me. She just smiled and w…whispered she loved me and then she w…went still." Hinata closed her eyes tightly. Pain filled sobs leaving her lips.

"I was s…so upset I ran f…from the room. I ended up in h…her garden the rain pouring down. It w…was then that lightening struck m…my mother's favorite sakura tree. It caught fire and split into two. I remember screaming and t….then blackness." Chouji felt his throat tighten as he watched the tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"Hinata I'm so sorry." He whispered softly pulling her into his arms her head tucked under his chin. His hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back.

"I remember your mother's funeral." Pulling back she looked up surprised.

"I was only about five years old or so but I still remember going. My mom was so sad that day. I remember seeing a pretty blue haired girl crying. I felt really bad for you. I bet you don't remember me giving you a hug. "

"No…I try and not remember much of that day." Her hand wiping the tears. Her body jerking when thunder rumbled outside.

"I understand." He smiled brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wish I did remember you that day." Her pearl eyes looked up." Thank you though." He just grinned and shrugged shyly.

"You know you look just like her?" He blushed.

"How d…do…"

"I've seen the team pictures of my mom with yours." Hinata just blinked then blinked again stunned.

"You didn't know?" Her head shaking back and forth slowly.

"Ohh." He trailed off nervously turning his head away. His breath shuddered as her small hand touched his cheek. His eyes darting to hers.

"Tell me…please." Her eyes pleaded.

"Your mother…well before she married your father she was a kunoichi. She was on my mother's genin team along with Hikaru Uchiha. It's sad my mother is the only one left of her team." He sighed sadly.

Her small hand going to her lips trying to cover the shocked gasp.

"I…I never knew. She never said anything about it." Her voice dropping to a sad whisper "Why didn't my father ever tell me?"

"I don't know Hinata." He shrugged sadly leaning back against the headboard of the bed. Silence filled the room broken by flashes of lightening and crash of thunder. Hinata cringed at each crash. Moving closer she curled up against him. Laying her head on his broad chest. Without thinking he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Chouji tell me what you know…about m…my mother." Her long fingers absentmindedly playing with the fabric of his shirt.

"I know they were the best of friends even when they were children. I also remember my mother saying she was studying to be a medical nin."

"My mom w…was the one who taught me about healing herbs. I can remember spending many sunny days outside in the garden listening to her talk about w…what each little plant could do" A small smile graced her lips as she snuggled closer. She felt safe and warm the loud noises of the storm outside fading away as she listened to the steady beating of his heart.

"Chouji do you think s…she would be proud of me?" She sighed heavily.

" Hinata I know she is proud of you." He smiled his fingers slowly sliding through her soft hair.

"When we get home you should come over. I know my mother would love to sit and reminisce. Then you can see the pictures of your mom when she was young."

"I would really like that…"Her voice trailing off as a yawn escaped her lips.

"Hinata you're tired, you need to get some sleep. He felt her tense at his words.

"Chouji I…I…don't…"

"Shh you can stay her tonight. " He whispered softly, a smile filling his face as he felt her body relax against his. Pulling the covers over them both he reached over turning the light off.

"Chouji?" Another yawn followed.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what Hinata?" He asked.

"Everything…"Her voice fading as sleep took her.

"I would do anything for you peach blossom." He whispered before falling asleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sakura tree is a Japanese cherry tree

Kami means God

Ahhh I love kawaii fluffy bunny moments. LOL

Hope you enjoyed and please click the button below and review! Thanks


	16. Troublesome

**Walking Into Love**

**Chouji x Hinata**

**Chapter 16**

**Troublesome**

"I know the Raikage said he would be honored to let us use his boat but, I never expected it to be a yacht. This thing is huge." Chouji chuckled as he looked over the water.

"Since you've never been on a boat you will enjoy being on such a luxurious boat. I can't believe how nice our rooms are and we get our own bathrooms. What my sisters wouldn't give to have their own bathrooms. " Throwing back his head in a fit of laughter.

"They will be so pissed when they hear about this. Leaning both arms on the railing he took in a deep breath of the salt air.

"This is like a vacation don't you think?" He continued on even though she had not answered.

"Hey Hinata I bet the sunset would be beautiful from the deck here." Once again he didn't get a reply.

"Hinata?" Pushing himself up off the rail he turned to look over at her. He frowned when he took in her face.

"Hinata you okay? You look kinda pale." His eyes taking in her pasty skin sweat beading on her forehead.

"Hinata you really don't look so good." His voice filling with worry.

Next thing he knew she had her hand over her mouth and was fleeing down the stairs.

"Hinata !" His deep voice called out.

"I think your teammate there has a case of motion sickness." Laughed one of the deck hands.

"Shit!" Chouji cursed as he ran down the stairs after her.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Back in Konoha

"Lady Tsunade a carrier bird just delivered this." Tsunade looked up to see Shizune hand holding out an official scroll. "It is sealed and has the mark of the Raikage. Do you think maybe he has come to his senses and is willing to negotiate a peace treaty finally?

"Hmm." Tsunade frowned taking the scroll her fingers slipping through the seal. "Kami knows that man is so stubborn."

Opening the scroll her eyebrow shot up in surprise. Her eyes quickly scanning across the words on the paper.

"Well I'll be damned…." She cursed in shock.

"What is it…bad news? Let me guess the jerk is still refusing." Shizune scoffed folding her arms annoyed.

"No…no…Kami you are not going to believe this."

"What!" Shizune nearly shouted her normal patients nearly gone from the suspense of it all.

"Not only is he agreeing to sign the treaty. He goes on to praise how great our shinobi are." A small smile curling on her lips.

"Our shinobi? What does he know of our shinobi?"

"Well apparently his new good nature is all from the heroic act… as he puts it, of our leaf jounin Akimichi and Hyuga saving his life and, stopping a rebellion."

"Well Neji Hyuga is a clan genius." Shizune remarked.

"Wrong Hyuga my friend. He is speaking of Hinata Hyuga the heiress."

"Huh?" Shizune's brow furrowed. "Wait a minute how does he even know of the heiress or Akimichi for that manner. Neither accompanied us when we had the peace accord."

"Good question! One I want answered. It says here that they happened upon this plot to over throw the Raikage as they were on their way to the Land of Water." Tsunade reached into her desk pulling out a sake bottle much to Shizune's dismay.

"A mission I sent them on apparently a few weeks ago." Her hands slowly pouring a glass.

"Tell me Shizune how the hell did I send them on a mission when you and I were on vacation?" Her lips pursed unhappily.

"What! You didn't…you couldn't. The only ones left here in charge were Kakashi and Iruka, since the Nara's are in Suna setting up wedding plans. I looked over all the missions that were assigned while we were gone and none said anything about Hyuga or Akimichi. I know Kakashi can be rather…lazy at times but no way would Iruka have let the paper work slip." She smiled softly thinking of the efficient and rather stunning man. She cleared her throat when she caught the knowing look on her friends face.

"Oh Iruka also had Ino Yamanaka helping him with filing."

A knock on the door bringing both women's eyes up. Both gaped as Chouza Akimichi walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt you Lady Tsunade but Shikamaru's mother is pestering me about when Chouji will be back from his mission. It seems her son wishes him to be his best man." Chouza grinned the corners of his eyes wrinkling with merriment.

"You know how she can be." He chuckled loudly.

"I think we would all like to know the answer to your sons return. Seems we have a situation on who exactly sent your son on a mission with Lady Hyuga." Tsunade leaned back her arms folded.

"What do you mean you sent Chouji with Hinata. Ino came by to inform him to report to you and he left immediately from your office. Ino and Naruto came by late that night to tell us you sent him and Hinata off to the Land of Water on an extended mission. " Chouza frowned slightly as he watched the expression on her face change to anger.

"You say Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki informed you?"

"Yes. Is there a problem? Are they in danger? "A father's worry crossing his face.

"No they are fine. In fact they seemed to have saved the Raikage life. He is now more then happy to make a peace agreement with our two nations." Tsunade handed the scroll over to the elder Akimichi.

"You should be very proud of your son Chouza." Tsunade smiled up at the proud and happy father.

"Looks like Hiashi should be also, with little lady Hyuga. Oh how I wish Chouji could fall for a nice girl like her. This whole crush on Ino has become…dare I say, troublesome." He guffawed at his own joke.

"Don't get me wrong I like the girl and all. Heck her father is one of my best friends I just don't think she is the right one for Chouji."

Tsunade mind was running through all the information. Sighing loudly she leaned forward folding her hands on her desk.

"Chouza why don't you go home and tell your wife the good news. I will get back with you when I get an idea when your son should be back." She forced a smile on her face as he nodded happily before closing the door behind him.

Her fist pounding the table shocked Shizune.

"Damn that hyper little ass." She growled angrily.

"I take it you think Naruto is behind this unknown mission." Shizune sighed heavily.

"Yes and no. I think he is in on it but, the boy is just to dumb to come up with a plan like this. He maybe all grown up but he still acts like a child. No, I think he had help!"

"Who?" Shizune asked.

"Ino Yamanaka! She is catty enough to pull something like this to get Chouji out of her way. It's not like the whole village doesn't know she has set her eyes on the Nara since Uchiha left years ago." A sly smile crossed her lips.

"Won't she be shocked to know she doesn't stand a chance now that the marriage contract has been finalized between Shikamaru and Temari of Suna."

A small giggle left Shizune's mouth. "So true!"

"Shizune I want to see Naruto and Ino in my office immediately. I want to get to the bottom of this."

"What about Chouji and Hinata should we send word for them to return?"

"No…let them enjoy there time away from Konoha. Seems they have earned a little vacation, helping us bring the Land of Lightening together with the Land of Fire. Those two have been able to do something that even I the Hokage could not." She smiled proudly. "In fact I think they deserve a little bonus to their pay this month." Shizune nodded in agreement before leaving.

Leaning back in her chair she downed another glass of her favorite sake.

"Damn baka fox! I swear that boy is going to be the death of me." Slamming the glass down hard.

"Naruto you damn trouble maker."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Baka…idiot

Kami…God

Now remember no slamming on the authoress for Naruto and Ino being portrayed as mean. It's just a story no harm intended. LOL

Review Please!!!!!!!


	17. Sea Sickness

****

Chapter 17

Sea Sickness

Chouji stood at the bathroom door. He cringed as heard her once again vomit.

"Hinata are you okay?"

"Y…yes." She coughed before retching again. He leaned his head against the door sighing heavily.

"Hinata please let me in. I can hear you're not okay. "

"I'm f…fine." Her voice raspy and worn. "Chouji just g…go and enjoy the sunset.

"Aww come on Hinata, you know I can't enjoy it with out your cute face watching it with me." He waited for a reply but instead cringed again. As he listened to her wretch heavily a struggled cough following.

'_This is ridiculous she has been in there throwing up for an hour. If this continues she will tear her throat.' _He shook his head sadly. The overwhelming need to comfort and protect her over shadowing her request for privacy. He once again heard her struggle coughing and gagging.

"That's it Hinata I'm coming in!" He growled, his hand jiggling the door handle hard. After a few minutes he was close to ripping the door from its hinges. As luck would have it he sighed relieved hearing the lock pop open. Pushing open the door his heart dropped. She was kneeling next the toilet her arms holding onto the seat her head bent over the bowl. His eyes took in her ghostly pale skin and the sheen of physical exhausted sweat covering her forehead.

"Oh Hinata." He whispered his brow furrowed in sadness. He did not like seeing her so ill.

Kneeling down next to her he rubbed her back soothingly. She looked up her normal glowing moonstone eyes glassy and empty. His hand reached up brushing her long hair back. He could feel how her soft skin was now cold and pasty. The boat gave a slight jerk over the waves and she turned quickly back to the toilet bowl. He gathered her hair holding it back as she dry heaved. She had empty her stomach of the breakfast she had that morning leaving her with painful dry heaves. He ran his other hand in soothing circles down her back. He could feel her body shake in weakness.

"Hinata I'm so sorry. If I had known I would never have…." She stopped his words waving her hand at him. Trying to brush off his words. He frowned in concern seeing how it shook.

"Chouji its n…not y…your f…fault. "Her voice broken and rasped. He could see the pain in her face as she tried to swallow.

Standing up he bent down pulling her up in his arms and carried her to the small bed. Ignoring her arguing pleas to stop. He gentle laid her on the soft bed, pulling the covers up over her shivering body.

"I'll be back." Walking into the bathroom he grabbed a washcloth. Digging under the sink cupboard he found a bowl. Filling it with cold water he went back to her, setting the bowl on the bed stand. Wringing the excess water out of the washcloth he folded it, before carefully placing it on her sweaty brow.

"This will help." He smiled down at her his fingers brushing her hair back. She tried to smile but was just too exhausted.

"Chouji ..." She had to halt her words as she began to gag. Her hand moved to cover her mouth. Grabbing the trash can next to the bed he helped her sit up. His hand holding her hair back once again as she dry heaved. His eyes widened as a few specks of blood came out.

"Dammit!" He swore under his breath. Helping her lie back he tucked the covers around her.  
Pulling a chair up to her bed he sat holding her hand his mind panicking. He had already asked the crew if they had any medicine to help her. Apparently the Raikage didn't suffer from seasickness so he never bothered to have any medicine on board for it.

'_There is got to be something I can do to stop it._' He closed his eyes as he tried to think of something. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Hinata I will be right back." Rushing out of the room he threw the door to his cabin open. Shuffling through his pack he pulled out a small pouch. Sliding the tie off he peered in. His fingers brushing across the contents.

"Yes." He said triumphantly before closing the door. The cook frowned at him when he helped himself to a tea pot and cup. As the water boiled he quickly crushed the leaves placing them in a tea seive.Gathering it all up onto a tray he made his way back. He glanced quickly at her pale face before placing the tray next to the bowl of cold water. He called her name softly.

"Hinata." She barley moved her eyes parting halfway. Helping her sit up, he propped the pillows up behind her. Hinata let out a soft exhausted groan as he laid her head back against the white pillows.

"I had an idea and by luck the herbs were in my pack." He smiled as he poured the medicinal tea. " When my sisters are sick with the flu my mother makes this special tea."

"Chouji I…I don't think I…I can keep it d…down."

"Hinata please try it. I am really worried. You are so pale. " Lifting the cup he helped her take a sip.

"Now let's give it a few minutes. If you keep it down I'll give you more." He smiled lifting the washcloth. Dipping it back into the cool water. His hands moving it gentle over her forehead, down each pale cheek. He brushed it across her pale lips. Placing it in the bowl he grabbed the small cup.

"Hinata." Her eyes fluttered open. "It seems to be working try and drink some more."

He held her up with his strong arm lifting the cup up to her lips with his other. Her lips felt dry and cracked and the warm liquid soothed her sore throat.

"Slow down not to fast." She nodded slowly as she took a smaller sip.

"Thank you Chouji." He just smiled placing the cup on the table.

"No big deal. I am just glad my mother's recipe for stomachache works for motion sickness too. It's a mixture of slippery elm bark, ginger root and peppermint leaf. " He replied knowing her question before she asked it.

"I will have to remember that." Her head dropping back against the pillow. "I think I'll try and sleep."

"Sounds good." Moving the covers up tucking them carefully around her, before sitting back in the chair.

Giving him a weak smile." Chouji you don't have to sit with me. Go up on deck and enjoy the view."

"I think I recall telling you earlier, it would be no fun without your cute smiling face enjoying it with me." He teased.

"I don't think I look very cute ." She scoffed closing her eyes.

"Oh very kawaii peach blossom." He chuckled watching her peak one eye open.

"Peach blossom?"

"Yep that's right. Now close your eyes and get some rest." Placing the cloth on her head, he sat back watching her steady breathing as she drifted off.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well another chapter done . I had fun with this one. I can see an adult Chouji being a very kind nurse to someone. His dad is very kind and big hearted and I see Chouji being very much like his father when he gets older.

Oh and yes slippery elm bark, ginger root and peppermint leaf are used to help with seasickness. I work with herbs and these ones are commonly used for the seasickness and stomach problems. (only use with a dr.s okay)

Hope you enjoyed

Please review!!


	18. Peach Blossom

****

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

Chapter 18

Peach Blossom

Hinata's woke to the warmth of the sun as it slipped through the window. Slowly opening her eyes she had to blink a few times to clear them. Her eyes watching as dust particles danced and swirled in the shimmering light. Shifting her body she bit back a groan of pain. She felt like she had been run over by a heavy cart. Turning her head weakly, her eyes fell upon tussled auburn hair. She quickly realized it was Chouji. His head asleep next to her hand. Slowly she lifted a shaky hand, letting it barely brush over his head. The tips tickling against the palm of her hand. She couldn't resist running her long fingers deeper through his hair. She was amazed how wonderful and soft it felt.

"Hinata?" Chouji mumbled sleepily. Quickly jerking her hand back she turned her head as her pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Closing her pale eyes she breathed deeply slowing her racing heart.

Lifting his head Chouji yawned. Sitting up to stretch his arms above his head. Trying to rid himself of the stiffness of sleeping the night in a chair. He frowned in disappointment; he could have sworn he had felt gentle fingers running through his hair. For some crazy reason he thought they belonged to his peach blossom.

'_Must have been a dream_.' He rationalized.

Looking down at his peach blossom. He smiled to himself at the name. He didn't truly know how it had happened but the name fit her beauty. Sweet smelling like a ripe summer peach and beautiful like peach tree blossoms. He looked down noticing the color had returned to her face.

'_Even her cheeks have a peach colored glow_. ' He mused. Leaning over he watched as dark lashes flutter open.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Letting his finger push a stray strained of hair from her face.

"Better… then before. " She blushed.

"I am so relieved to hear that. You had me worried."

"Chouji could I bother you for a glass of water please. My mouth feels like cotton." She cringed, her neck muscles tightening as she lifted her head.

"Just take small sips." Handing the glass to her. He frowned at her trembling hand.

"Here let me help you." Lifting the glass to her dry lips. She blushed slightly at his sweet gesture.

"I must look awful. "She sighed weakly as her head dropped back against the pillows.

"Nope, just messy cute." He grinned a small blush blending with the tattooed swirls on his cheeks.

"I feel everything but…cute." She paused sitting up slowly. "I just want a hot shower."

"Do you think you can stand?" She nodded swinging her legs out. His arm reached out to help her. She swayed slightly before catching her balance.

"I think I can do it. " She breathed her hand going to her head. Frowning he walked her to the bathroom.

"Hinata I am going to make some more tea before you begin to feel sick again. " She nodded closing the door.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Moving through the corridor he made his way to the kitchen the tea tray in hand…

"So how is your friend doing today?" The burly cook asked.

"Much better." Lifting his bag the chef's eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Well I'll be damned! Your little home remedy actually worked.

" I am going to make more. I don't want to take a chance the sea sickness will come back."

"Well help yourself." He nodded to the stove.

"Thank you." Chouji poured the rest of the herbs into the water setting the pot onto the stove. Leaning against the wall he waited for the water to boil.

"You look worn yourself. Why don't you go grab yourself a quick shower. I'll watch your stuff." The man gestured with his cutting knife before turning back to the vegetables he was preparing.

"Are you sure?"

"Ah heck ya. You want to look good for your honey don't ya." The man laughed.

"Hinata is not my…"

"Boy who are you trying to fool. It is written all over your face." The cook laughed at Chouji's flustering. "I'm old but not blind. You are head over heals for that blued haired gal."

"That obvious huh."

"I take it you have not told her yet."

"No. She doesn't see me like that. Her heart belongs to someone else." His heart pained hearing his own words.

"Hmm." The man lips tight as he scratched the bristly beard on his chin. "Hearts can change."

"I don't think this one will. She has loved him since she was young." Shoulders slumped he waved goodbye before making his way to his own cabin. His heart aching with thoughts of Hinata in the arms of Naruto. Turning on the steaming hot water he wished it wash away those images.

" Get it through your head Chouji…she will never be yours." He chided himself.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!


	19. Punishment

****

Walking Into Love

Chapter 19

Punishment

Tsunade sat strumming her long painted fingernails on the oak desk. Her patients were running thin. She had to put off interrogating the two since they had been out on missions. Now that they were back she was fuming to nail them to the wall.

"What the hell is keeping them?" She hissed. It had been hours since she had sent Shizune to find the damn brat and Yamanaki.

"Screw it!" She cursed pulling open her drawer and lifting out an unopened bottle of sake.

"I need a drink if I am going to survive this nightmare." Slamming the drink down before pouring another cup full.

'_What were those two thinking? Posing as a Hokage! In most eyes it would be considered an act of treason. If I didn't have a soft spot for that stupid brat, I would throw him in jail and let him rot there for the rest of his natural born life._' Sighing heavily she stared into the half empty glass the dark amber liquid swirled as she moved the glass to her lips.

"Lady Tsunade they will be here shortly." Shizune's soft voice jerking her from her thoughts.

"Have you figured out what you are going to do?"

"No….yes…oh hell I am just so mad!" She huffed nastily. "How could he be so stupid? Did they really think they could get away with this?"

"Just don't go soft on Naruto. I know he reminds you of your little brother but, what he did this time…well it is a serious offense."

"Don't you think I know that Shizune. I am not a fool. Just remember I want this kept quiet." Her lips pursing sharply.

"I know… just remember…"

"Enough Shizune! You maybe my best friend and a great assistant but your not my mother. So stop nagging!" The glass in her hand slamming hard on the table.

"Fine…fine I will be quiet." Shizune frowned before closing the door. Leaning against it she sighed sadly.

"Naruto you don't know how lucky you are. Any other jounin she would have strung up by their toes for pulling a stunt like this.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hey Ino!" Naruto hollered across the road. He watched as she walked towards the Hokage's office lost in thought. Jogging up to her his voice raising another octave.

"Hey Ino! Do you know why the old bat wants to talk to us? You don't think she found out about what we did to Chouji and Hinata?"

"Dammit Naruto! Shut the fuck up!" She hissed slapping the back of his head with her hand.

"Tcha… why ya gotta be like that Ino? " His hand going up to rub his head. "Maybe Sakura has a point calling you Ino pig." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" His eyes widening watching her face narrow, fists clenched.

"Nothing…nothing." His hands waving back and forth frantic trying to placate her. His hands dropping in shock when she forced a smile on her face.

"First of all, we don't even know if she is requesting us over the fake mission or not. Now Naruto, you swore to me that we were together on this plan. You haven't told anyone right?" Her voice sickly sweet as her eyes narrowed.

"Of course Ino. A promise is a promise."

"Good…so we have nothing to worry about. If this is over Chouji and Hinata. We just go in there and simply tell her, that she was the one who sent us to inform Chouji that he had a mission. That she also had us tell their families. There is no proof we had anything to do with this. She drinks so much she wouldn't remember is she sent them or not." She smiled smugly folding her arms.

"But what about the second scroll." Naruto whispered moving his head closer. Ino frowned as he moved into her personal space. Letting out an annoyed sigh she stepped back.

"How many times have I told you? The second scroll will only open for Chouji and Hinata. If anyone else tries it will vanish…poof and it's gone. " She raised her hand before he could say another word. "It will also vanish five minutes after they open it. "

"Wow, you thought of everything didn't you Ino." Naruto laughed nervously while scratching his head.

Rolling her eyes she turned, resuming her walk. Naruto following close behind.

Walking up the stairs she paused before opening the door. She turned her blue eyes on him giving an icy glare.

"Just keep your mouth shut…baka! Let me do the talking." She watched as Naruto bobbed his head up and down like a puppet.

Pushing the door open they found themselves facing a stare that would cut even the toughest shinobi in half with fear. Sitting in the window sat an amused looking Kakashi book in hand. He slowly peered over his orange book at Naruto. Even with his mask in place Naruto could feel disappointment flowing off his former sensei in waves.

"It was all Ino's idea!" His voice coming out like a shrilled girly whine.

The sound of Ino's blood curling scream followed by a slew of cursing sent Shizune rushing in. What she saw shocked her. All she could manage was to stand staring mouth open as she watched it all.

The next five minutes were a blur as Tsunade and Kakashi tried to pull a murderous Ino off of a battered and bruised Naruto.

"That's it!" Tsunade screamed her voice booming and nearly shaking the pictures from the walls. Ino stopped her hands still wrapped around Naruto's throat. Dropping her hands she stood up in defeat. Taking a seat she waited for her punishment. Silence filled the room as they both sat heads bowed.

"For this little display and for the stunt you pulled on Hyuga and Akimichi you will both be going to lightening country! For one full year." Lips pursed she braced herself.

"W…what! But…but grandma Tsunade…"

"Can it loud mouth! Don't think I don't know it was you who was running around impersonating me.""

" No… no Shikamaru needs…" Ino whined wringing her hands together.

"Save it sister. You lost that boy long ago." Shizune smirked as she held in her laughter.

"Yamanaka you don't need to worry about your former team mate Nara. He will be moving to Suna as soon as the wedding takes place next month." Tsunade smiled happily at the girl's dismay.

"No! He can't marry that sand bi…"Her words stopped quickly by a rough hand on her shoulder shoving her back in her chair.

"I would watch what you say. She could make it two years." Shizune whispered icily. Kakashi couldn't stop from grinning. The corner of his eye crinkling with humor as he watched Ino squirm under the Hokage's assistants glare.

Pulling the cork off her bottle she poured another glass ignoring Shizune's loud tsk.

"As I was saying you two will be going to Lightening country. Since your little scheming plan actually did help with signing the treaty with the Raikage. I have offered to him as a sign of good will a few of my Leaf shinobi. Now Naruto before you go off getting excited "Her eyes narrowing in on him. "This assignment will not be offering you any 'A' or 'S' rank mission just good old hard labor 'D' rank missions."

"You know Naruto like cleaning sewers, painting houses oh and maybe they could find a few barns for you to muck out." Shizune stated gleefully.

"Wha…what! You are kidding. "Naruto groaned jumping up.

"Do I sound like I am kidding? Now shut it brat!" Her voice hissed venomously. "You have two hours to get ready to leave. Kakashi will be escorting you to the new Raikage. "Now get the hell out of my office before I throw the both of you in prison for your little stunt."

"You two are lucky she was so lenient after what you did to poor Hinata and Chouji. How could you two be so cruel." Shizune scolded as she pushed the two out the door. "Someday you two will be sorry for throwing away the opportunity to be loved by two very caring people."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I know many of you thought she would be much harsher punishing the two but she does have a soft spot for Naruto. I think she would also see sending them far away from the Sakura and Shikamaru would be a cruel twist to what they had done to Chouji and Hinata. Not to mention how much Naruto hates 'D' rank missions.

Now if you are wondering about what Shizune says in the end. It will play a part in the end of the story. Karma is a bitch I always say.

I hope you all enjoyed! Now if you will just push that little button at the bottom left and review I will be a very happy authoress!


	20. Embarrassment

****

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

Okay boys and girls this story is quickly leaving pg land. You have been warned. Enjoy!!

****

Chapter 20

Embarrassment

Chouji moved silently through the corridors, a tray of his special tea held tightly in his firm grip. His face gaunt and down cast. The shower having done little to help the confused turmoil in his head. He just could not be falling in love with the Hyuga heiress. Had he not always claimed Ino owned his heart, since childhood? Reaching Hinata's door, one hand balancing the tray the other knocking softly. When she didn't answer he turned the knob. Peering in his eyes took in the rumpled bed sheets but no heiress.

"Hinata?" He called before walking in the room. "Must still be in the shower." He shrugged turning his broad back away from the bathroom door. Setting the tray down carefully on the small side table, his mind so caught up in thought he never heard the door open.

Letting his deep voice rise, he called out to her as his hands poured a hot cup of tea in the small china tea cup. Figuring she would hear him through the door.

"Hinata I will just leave your tea on…" Turning on his heel, he collided with a soft but sturdy object. His arms automatically going out, before his eyes had even registered what he was holding.

"C…Chouji…."Hinata mumbled dizzily. Her small hand clutching the dark green towel close to her chest. Not realizing just how low it was dipping in the front. His mouth suddenly felt drier then the Suna desert. His eyes slowly registering he had not only bumped into Hinata but his outstretched hands were clasping her shoulders firmly. The soft warm skin of her bare shoulders still damp. He couldn't help it as his eyes left hers, traveling down to her slightly parted lips. The tip of her pink tongue nervously wetting her lips. Shifting his gaze lower he nearly groaned out loud as his body hardened at the sight before him. The tops of her large breasts, soft pale skin standing out against the dark towel. He could see the small wet beads of water trailing down between those orbs of soft creamy flesh, as if to tease him. He had to shove the desire to absorb those tiny drops of water with his lips and tongue. Pulling his arms back quickly, as if her skin had seared his flesh. His dark eyes still unable to meet her gaze. He quickly turned, flinging the wooden cabin door open, much harder then he had meant to. The loud thud echoing off the small cabin walls.Holding on to what little self control he had left he managed to regain his speech, barely.

"Sorry….ano…..your tea….gotta go…"His voice coming out deep and raspy. The sound of the door closing hard startled her.

"Chouji…"She whispered nearly breathless, her cheeks glowing like fire. Her knees trembling then giving out, she dropped soundlessly to the soft carpet below. Her heart still clamoring hard against her ribs. She could still feel his touch on her shoulders. His hands were rough, yet soft in a way and deep down she wished he had never let go. No, she wished he had pulled her tight. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine what his lips would feel against hers. Those same lips brushing warm kisses over her bare flesh. Just the thought of them against her skin made her ache with need. Her eyes flashed open. For a fleeting second she thought back, had his eyes had been checking her out?

"What's wrong with me?" She chastised herself and her wanton fantasies. "Remember Hinata, your no Ino," she raged. "There is no way in hell he was checking me out. How could he ever find me desirable? Moving to stand, she went to stand in front of the tall mirror that adorned one wall of the peach colored cabin room. She let the emerald green towel drop and pool at her feet. Her pale eyes gazing at her reflection, as she turned from side to side. A loud exasperated groan leaving her pink lips.

"Ah why was I cursed with such a plain face? The only thing I have going for me is big breasts. Her hand running down her sides to still on her hips.

"Now Ino has a figure. Maybe if I had her gorgeous blonde hair." She snarled picking up her brush and combed her hair angrily. Dropping it down hard on the bureau, she yanked open the drawer and grabbed her clothes. The ones Chouji had so kindly placed in the tall intricately carved bureau. The thought of him made her face heat up once again. Dressing quickly she dropped down onto the bed dejected. Looking over at the table she spied the pretty tea cup he had brought her. Reaching over she picked it up gingerly. Her small hand wrapping around the small china cup. Bringing it to her lips, she sipped slowly. It might have helped her stomach before but now it seemed nothing could rid the lump in her throat. Her mind becoming consumed with self doubt and sadness.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Told you things would be moving from pg to something much hotter. Hope you enjoyed and please review!!


	21. A light in the Fog

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

****

Chapter 21

A light in the Fog

After taking several deep calming breaths plus a few more cups of Chouji's special 'tummy' tea. She felt the tinge of pink on her cheeks fade slowly. Lying on the small bed she stared up at the light peach toned walls. Her eyes following the trail of different sea shells, which designed the top edge. She began to feel a prickle of claustrophobia come over her.

It wasn't that the room was dreary. It was actually quite luxurious. With thick, deep emerald green carpeting that felt wonderful under her bare toes. The dark color blending nicely with the light tones of the walls. The furniture was done in a deep cherry mahogany. Each piece carved with intricate swirling scrolls and other designs. It was actually a romantic room for an ocean voyage. Yet the small room was quickly becoming cramped and stifling. Especially with Chouji's smile and laughter missing.

How was it he could make her feel so at ease? Never in all her years had she been able to utter a full sentence without stuttering, not even with her own teammates. She always felt weak, shy and silly around most, especially her family. Yet with Chouji, she felt none of that. She even felt bold at times, able to speak her mind around him without being reprimanded. He actually would stare her in the eyes when most didn't. She knew how most found them odd and slightly eerie. Though very few would dare say it out loud for fear of the Hyuga clan or her overprotective teammates. Even Akamaru nearly nipped Sakura and Ino's feet when they laughed at her eyes. Yet Chouji had never once laughed at her. He laughed with her or made her laugh but he never pointed out her flaws. She could not say the same for Naruto. He was very open about her weaknesses and creepy eyes, as he always called them. Granted it was usually followed by advice and maybe a little half heart encouragement but never did he praise her. No, she was not going to sit here and dwell on Naruto it just made her head hurt and she had enough of being sick. To many hours staring at the walls, she needed out of the room before it closed in on her. Yet what was she to do about Chouji, her mind raced. Why had she acted so childish, standing like a statue instead of telling him it was an accident?

Jumping up from the bed she slipped out of the room. Slowly making her way down the narrow corridors, the beige walls bearing large silver insignias of the Lightening country. She had been too ill before to notice them before,as she let her eyes wander over the metal. She let a soft relaxed sigh leave her lips. It felt so good to be out of that room. Reaching a hand out, she brushed it across the cold surface, admiring the craftsmanship. Letting her hand drop she moved further down to stop before a wood paneled door. Staring anxiously at the door, her hand too nervous to knock. Closing her eyes, she once again recalled the incident earlier. Gathering her courage, squaring her shoulders, she slowly knocked. She felt her nerves creep higher as she waited for him to answer. Taking a deep breath and holding down the blush she felt trying to creep up she knocked louder. Yet still no answer.

"Chouji….It's me Hinata." She called but still it went unanswered. She thought for a second to sweep the room with her byakugan but thought better. What if he was in the shower? With that thought her face began to burn hot, as her mind brought up images of Chouji naked…wet.

'_Damn it Hinata_.' She cursed inwardly. _'You're as bad as Jiraiya peeping at the bathhouses_.' The word bathhouse causing her mind to once again picture Chouji naked. Water slowly dripping down his wide bare chest. Her lips curled up into a seductive smirk as she pictured the water slipping further down to trail along the hair of his treasure line…

'_Hinata pull yourself together!' _Once again cursing her hormonally driven mind. A thing that was becoming habitual. What was this man doing to her? Even her affection for Naruto all these years, never had brought on the fantasies and desires Chouji seemed to bring. It made her feel that Naruto was nothing but a schoolgirl crush. Where Chouji made her feel entirely different. Like a woman… a hot blooded woman at that.

'_So what did I even see in Naruto? _'She mused. Shaking her head and clearing her erotic thoughts, she slowly turned the door knob. Peering in shyly she took note that the cabin was empty. In fact it looked like it had never been used. Except for the brown leather knap sack on the floor, the bed was still crisp as if he had never slept in it. Then it dawned on her, he never had. She nearly slumped her head back against the door. Because of her Chouji had slept in that hard wooden chair, watching, protecting, and kindly taking care of her as she slept.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she just could not picture Naruto ever bothering to do that. Even if he had been in Chouji place. He might be protective of his friends but other than that it was all about Naruto and his ramen. He was a bit of an airhead, forgetful, and totally oblivious to things around him. Even Kiba refused his multitude of whining and pleading for a pup, from one of Akamaru's litters. Telling the blonde there was no way in hell, he would leave any animal in his care. Not even a rat would be safe in his care. Hinata thought that said a lot, considering how messy his home was with discarded ramen and other food thrown about.

Once again she caught herself comparing Chouji and Naruto. Chouji was neat, organized, and responsible where Naruto was a loud, messy and more often then not very irresponsible. Chouji was always thinking about her and how she was. Were Naruto acted as if she didn't even exist. She wondered if she did actual disappear how long it would take for Naruto to realize, or would he even notice her absence at all. Somehow she had a feeling Chouji would notice. As the time they spent together grew, her feeling for Naruto began to vanish. Like the fog slipping away as the morning light drew brighter. Yet when she thought of Chouji. He stood out brighter then the sun itself.

Closing the cabin door behind her she moved down the hall. She would find him somewhere; it was a boat he couldn't just vanish.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Please review!!


	22. Ocean Sunset

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

Chapter 22

Ocean Sunset

Holding the stair railing, she climbed the steps to the first deck. She was immediately greeted with the sounds of the rolling seas. A slight breeze blew across her pale face, as she breathed in the salty air. It was warmer outside then she had expected. Maybe winter was not rushing in early, as they had thought. Turning she eyed the stairs to the captains deck. She held the railing tight; she didn't need to embarrass herself further today by falling.

"Afternoon Lady Hyuga. I see you are feeling better." She paused in the door way. Her eyes following the sound of the voice, to find it was the captain. He stood next to the first mate, who was currently watching the helm. He was a rather tall man with salt and pepper hair. An air of authority surround him.

"Y…yes much better Captain Funauta." Her pale eyes wandered around the small room surrounded by tall glass windows. The span of endless ocean, the only thing she could see from the tall slanted windows. The sun's afternoon rays making the water sparkle like crystal.

"Ahh good to hear…good to hear." He smiled, the deep weathered lines around his mouth showing the many years spent on the seas. "I have a feeling that you're not here just to say hello." He guffawed as her eyes widened.

"No sir…I…I…was looking for Akimichi Chouji."

"Ah yes, your friend." Hinata felt a small stab to her heart at the word friend. Why that word associated with Chouji now bother her so she couldn't understand. Nodding to the captain he pointed out the side window. Her eyes traveling, following his direction. Her heart skipped a beat, then another. There he stood leaning on the deck railing looking out over the water. She moved closer to the window, a small sigh leaving her.

He looked so handsome standing there, the ocean winds blowing through his shoulder length hair. How she wished she could be that wind, sliding through those sandy brown strands. Her hand moving absentmindedly up to press flat against the cold glass. Tilting her head, she lifted one perfectly curved eyebrow. Was it her imagination? Pressing her face closer. No, she wasn't mistaken. Chouji's normal relaxed look was gone. His jovial face was pulled into a thin line. It troubled her deeply to see it like that. He looked so sad and lost, it tore at her. She just could not stand seeing that sad look. She had to do something, anything to bring back that sweet carefree smile. Giving a quick goodbye to the captain she descended the stairs in a panicked rush to the deck below. Yet, as soon as her foot reached the outside deck she felt frozen. Her mind rushing with uncertainty.

'_What if he's upset with me for earlier or worse he's thinking about Ino.' _Wrapping her arms around herself she let her eyes drop sadly to stare at her feet. She wasn't sure how long she stood there lost in thought when she heard his voice.

"Hinata?" Looking up she saw Chouji approaching. Her feet beginning to move on there own, meeting him halfway.

"You okay? You're not feeling worse are you?" Concern filled his voice. The sound comforting to her like she had never expected. Her eyes locking with those honey brown eyes of his. She was drawn in by the spark of kindness that shined deeply in them. Besides her two teammates, no one ever cared enough about her well being. She could feel warm tears well up behind her pale eyes.

"I'm fine." She smiled shyly, holding in her unshed tears.

"Since you are feeling better what would you like to do…?"

"Sunset!" She blurted out surprising herself. A blush growing on her cheeks. "I would like to watch the sunset with you. That's if you want to." She peered up shyly.

He nodded, "I would like that." Looking up to the sky then down at her." It will be a few hours still." Holding onto this sudden rush of confidence she just giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the railing.

A lump formed in his throat at the realization her soft small hand was holding his. Letting go of his hand she grabbed the railing with both hands, straining her head downward to watch in fascination as the boat cut through the deep blue ocean. Her foot climbing the first metal rung on the railing to try and get a better look.

"Hinata ..careful." Chouji chided sweetly, his hands wrapping around to brace her from falling. He couldn't help but grin at the childlike excitement that filled her face.

"Sorry, I just never been on a boat …I guess I got carried away." She blushed.

"It's okay…I like seeing you happy and carefree.

"Oh…" She blushed harder, turning back to look out over the water.

"Chouji…look…look!" She practically squealed." Over there…are those?"

"Dolphins…a whole family it looks like." Chouji grinned wide, the dimples in his cheeks showing.

"They look just like Iruka described, back when we were genin. I never thought I would ever get to see an actual dolphin." Her voice a soft whispered awe. Her eyes aglow as she watched the family of dolphins break through the crest of water before dropping back down.

"Oh Chouji look there are two babies. Aww they are so kawaii! " Hinata leaned further only to feel strong arms wrap around her, holding her safe. She turned back and they both laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I once again lost myself in the excitement." She blushed but stayed firmly in his grasp, till the family had moved out of view. She felt so safe with him holding her.

"Chouji weren't they just amazing."

"Very." He smiled. "Come on…if we want to catch the sunset we should go to the other side of the ship. Taking a chance he took her hand in his and sighed a breath of relief when she didn't pull away. Both walked in silence as they moved around the large deck. The sun had already begun to slowly dip down. Leaning against the railing they watched as the sky turned into a multitude of lavender and pink hues. The waters below growing darker at the loss of sunlight.

"I don't think I have ever seen such a beautiful sunset, like this one." Hinata's voice whispered in awe. The salty air blowing her long hair. Chouji was overwhelmed with the desire to brush it from her face, as she looked out over the horizon. His dark eyes unable to look away from her as she closed her pale eyes for a brief moment, letting the breeze blow past her face.

'_Hinata is nothing like Ino_.' Chouji thought as he watched her. She didn't spend her time fretting over if her nails matched her outfit. No Hinata cared more about helping others then the shallow vain things Ino obsessed about constantly. She never said harsh or cruel words to the people around her, nor did she assert herself as someone superior to the rest of the world around her. Chouji's eyes watched and studied her closely as she stared out at the water.

'_Hinata has a beauty that is deeper than her skin. A heart of pure gold. Ino could never hold a candle to such a beautiful peach blossom_.' He mused to himself. The time spent traveling with her had been the happiest he could remember. She was so much more then a shy little Hyuga heiress, he had always taken her for. Oh, how wrong he had been. In just a short time together he had his eyes opened wide to the real Hinata. A woman whose intelligence matched her beauty. She was soft, yet strong. Her heart so full of kindness, caring, and love, it penetrated the air around her. It was then when realization hit him, like a dozen kunai.

'_I'm a damn fool_.' He cursed inwardly. He had wasted half his damn life chasing after a dream. A dream that actually was nothing but shallow and vain. Why had he never noticed all these years the quiet beauty, that was Hinata.

'_How could I have been so blind to not see the most perfect woman, standing there in front of me this whole time.' _He sighed heavily.

"Chouji?" Her eyes staring up at him, a small line of worry crossing her face. "What's wrong?" Chouji reached up brushing the soft hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. It felt like smooth satin on his fingertips. He watched as her blush crossed the bridge of her nose, to cover her cheeks. How he loved that innocent blush .

"I was wrong before Hinata." His deep whispered softly. "You're not just cute, you are beautiful."

Hinata's breath caught as she stood there, wide eyed. It felt like her heart would flutter out of control. Just the simple touch of his fingers on her hair sent shivers down her spine. She was at a complete loss of words, She blushed harder, her senses so overwhelmed all she could do was stare out at the dark water.

_'Did I hear him right? No…maybe…Did he really just call me beautiful?_' Her mind spun dizzily, her body trembled. Chouji wrapped his arms around her, mistaking her tremble for cold.

"You're cold." His deep voice rumbled against her back. Hinata didn't care she would let him be mistaken, leaning back into his warmth. They watched in silence as the last slip of setting sun dipped down to the dark seas below. She could feel the heat from his body saturating through her shirt, warming her. For a moment she could have sworn he had pressed a light kiss on the crown of her head. Staring out at the twinkling lights of the stars above she wished they could stay like this for ever.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Funauta actually means sailors song or shanty in Japanese.

Kawaii...cute

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well the story is over half way done. Yes, in the next few chapters we will go from first kiss to hot lemon. So no complaining I rushed the love since I made 20 chapters of fluffy bunny cuteness and brought our sweet couple together. Oh I love fluffy bunnies!! I mean everyone loves fluffy kawaii bunnies.Don't they?? LOL

Oh and don't forget about the scrolls…hmmm… wonder what they hold for a new couple. Muwahahahah

LOL

Hope you have enjoyed now please click the button to the left and make my day with a review!!


	23. Reaching Port

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

****

Chapter 23

Reaching Port

By the next afternoon, the Raikage's yacht had pulled into port. Hinata stood next to Chouji as the ship docked. She watched fascinated, as the crew secured the mooring lines. Chouji's laid his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. She turned to look up into his smiling face.

"Hinata, why don't you go ahead and secure the supplies we will need. I will stay to make arrangements with Captain Funauta for out return trip, in one week." His hand sliding slowly down her arm, till it held her wrist gentle. "I'll meet you in an hour, okay? "

"Alright." Her face falling slightly downcast. His head tilted slightly as he studied her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Oh…ano...nothing." Forcing a smile to her face. "Just going over the supply list in my head."

"Are you sure?" She nodded softly . "Okay then I will see you in an hour." Giving her wrist a tender squeeze before walking away. She watched as he climbed the steps to the top deck, before making her own way to the gangplank.

'_No things are not okay_.' She thought sadly. She thought the Raikage had been very generous with offering his ship for their return trip home. By doing this, they would cut the return trip home in half. Hinata was not so sure that was a good thing. She was enjoying this mission with Chouji but when they returned back to Konoha. Would things remain the same between them or would they slip back into their old lives, just passing friends.

__

'I don't want to go back to the way it was before.' She thought pursing her lips. Making her way down the gangplank, she walked into the local village that sat next to the port. A small seaside community made up mostly of fisherman and a few small import, export companies. The surrounding buildings were faded, worn by the years of abuse from the sea but to Hinata that made it all the more charming. The weather was warm but still chilled by the ocean air, as she pulled her jacket tighter. She looked overhead, her hand covering the sun from her pale eyes. She smiled at the flock of seagulls flying over, waiting to catch a morsel of fish dropped by a careless fisherman. She would not let this unsettling feeling continue she would take each day they had left on this mission and enjoy it. Turning back to the road she went over the list of supplies they would need. A smile on her lips as she thought of Chouji and the sunset they had shared.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.

Chouji made his way off the ship, past the fisherman hauling in the days catch. He weighed in his mind if they should spend the night here or try and make it to the next village by nightfall. His thoughts interrupted by the loud sounds of venders, calling out their trades to the passing shoppers. His deep eyes wandered around the small village market. Hinata had to be somewhere among the many vendors. The smell of food filled the air and he realized neither of them had eaten since morning. He would have to make sure she did before they tried to make it to the next town before nightfall. He worried wondering if maybe he was pushing it. She had barely recovered from the seasickness.

'_Maybe we should stay the night here._' He thought as his eyes continued to roam the vender stalls for a sign of the blue haired heiress.

_'Okay my little peach blossom where did y….?'_ His thought trailed off as he caught sight of the object lying across the black velvet table cover. Reaching out he held the bracelet carefully in his fingers. It was exquisite and delicate just like Hinata. White mother-of-pearl abalone shells formed the petals of what he knew could only be the shape of peach blossoms. They looked just like the petite flower petals that bloomed every spring. Covering the peach trees that surrounded the Akimichi clan's compound. Gold chain connected each flower to the other.

"Beautiful is it not." A withered voice stated. "Fit for a princess...eh?" Looking up he saw the elderly woman smiling at him. She reminded him of his own grandmother, the twinkle of knowledge older then time itself reflected in those graying eyes.

"How much?" Chouji asked smiling, his hand still cradling the delicate bracelet.

"Hmm…for you young man, I will give it to you at half price. I know that look in your eyes and it warms my old heart. My own husband, bless his soul, use to look at me with that same affection. She must be a very special girl.

"She is…"Chouji not one to blush, suddenly felt one growing.

"Now just give me a second to wrap this up properly. You can not being giving this to your sweetheart, like this." Taking the bracelet she quickly placed it into a narrow white box tying it with a lavender ribbon. Chouji's eyebrow rose slightly in surprise, at how accurate she had been. She had picked the perfect color ribbon for Hinata.

"There you go young man." She smiled, taking the money from him and handing over the wrapped box. He placed it carefully in the side pocket of his leather knapsack.

"Thank you Bassan." Giving her a respective bow, he left. Continuing on to find the woman that now invaded all of his thoughts. He didn't know how or when, he would give her this gift but somehow he would find the right time.

"Chouji!" Hinata's voice called. Looking further down the street he saw her sitting at a table. On what looked to be an outdoor deck, connected to a small café.

Standing up she moved to lean over the railing, her hand waving as she called his name again. The sun shinning down, highlighting the blue in her hair.

'Kami she is beautiful!' He sighed to himself, moving quickly to join her.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.

After acting like a worried mother hen, making sure Hinata had eaten. They headed out for the next village at her persistence. Though in the end he felt she was the one being the mother hen making sure he was okay. She had even bought his favorite snack for the walk. It was actually very comforting to have some one care like she did. Looking over at her he could see the fatigue and regretted letting her talk him into traveling to the next sea side village, instead of staying the night. As they reached the village he saw the fatigue grow in her.

"You okay?" His eyes watching her frown at his words.

"Would you quite asking…I told you I am fine." He could hear an edge to her voice. "I am not some weak…"Her words cut off as he grabbed her shoulder, tenderly turning her to face him.

"Dammit Hinata, that is not what I meant and you know it. I am just concerned… I care…" His words caught by uncertainty. He nearly gasped as he felt her soft hand touch his cheek. It felt like velvet against his skin.

"I am sorry Chouji…I know you didn't mean it like that." Letting out a sigh, her shoulders dropping. "I guess I am being a bit of a bitc…"

"Tired!" His voice cut in firmly. He would be damned to have her say she was anything other. "Your just tired." She smiled up at him.

"Yah I guess you are right." Before she could even argue he took the pack from her tired shoulders and hoisted it on his own.

"The inn is just up ahead. How about you get first dibs on the bathroom and hot shower." His warm hand giving a slight squeeze to her shoulder before dropping it to his side. He had already decided when they first started out on this mission, he would always offer her the shower first. It was the gentleman thing to do, his sisters would have told him. Kyu and Hana would have his head if he wasn't, both talked highly of Hinata.

They had been agreed after what happened in Lightening country that they should share the same room, for safety reasons. They did not want to risk being separated if another unknown problem should happen.

"O…okay." She grinned.

"Okay then….just don't hog all the hot water." He teased.

"We'll see." She teased back. "If I feel like it."

"Oh, you are so cruel peach blossom." Her eyes widened as she once again heard his endearment. She wanted to ask him why he called her that. Not that she minded it, in fact she actually liked the pet name. Before she could ask they reached the inn. Lights lightening the doorway, as darkness of night approached.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Walking out of the small bathroom his hair still damp from the hot shower. He paused when his dark eyes fell upon her. He could feel his heart begin to race and a heat spread through him. She sat on the bed, her back facing him, legs tucked under like a dainty princess. Her small hand slowly sliding the brush through her long deep ebony-blue hair. She seemed to take the breath right out of him, even with doing something as simple as brushing her hair. How he wished it was his fingers sliding through those silky dark strands. Before he realized what he was doing, he was across the room, his hand taking the brush gentle from her soft hands.

"Chouji…?" Her voice questioning, as she turned pale eyes up to his dark ones. Her words left her as her eyes slid closed, dark lashes lay against the soft pale skin of her cheeks. The sensation of his strong hands gently holding a handful of dark hair, then sliding the brush soothingly through the silky strands. A small content sigh leaving her soft pink lips as he continued to comb her hair.

"Mmm….How did you become so good at this." Her voice soft and serene like a purring cat. He smiled as another drowsy content sigh left her lips.

"Five sisters remember." His warm breath brushing across her bare shoulder the thin straps of her pajama top hiding little of her pale skin. Her heart fluttered like a butterflies wings as she once again felt his warm breath touch her skin. The soothing feel of the brush through her hair lulling her into a sleepy daze.

"Well, you are v…very good at it." She could feel herself drifting off from his calming movements. Her head beginning to drop forward with sleep.

"Hinata…"His deep voice pulling her back.

" S…Sorry Chouji I guess I dropped off. It has been a long time since someone brushed my hair. It was so relaxing.

"Good." He replied setting the brush on the nearby table. "You have looked tense ever since we left the port." His hands dropping to rest on the soft curve of her shoulders.

"We should not have pushed to leave from there, you are not recovered." Even though he could not see all of her face, he knew she was frowning. She was so far from the weak female she saw herself as. One day he would make her see, just how strong and talented she really was.

"Why don't you head to bed for the night." Dropping his hands away and crossing the room.

"Oh…okay." She tried to hold in the disappointment from the loss of his warm touch.

"Wake me up later and I will take the second watch." Lifting up the bed cover she slid between the cool sheets. Shivering slightly, the lavender pajama top and shorts not holding in any warmth. She startled slightly when she felt his hands pull the spare blanket up snug around her face. A trace blush flowed onto her cheeks.

"Chouji…w…what about you?" A soft yawn following, her eyes already slowly falling shut.

" I'm an Akimichi we are always overly warm…don't worry so." He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

Thoughts of curling into that warmth filled her drowsy mind as she slipped into silent dreams.

He smiled as he saw her long dark lashes closed against those flushed cheeks. He stole the moment to brush a feather light kiss across the widows peak of her hair.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Japanese Translation

Baasan ….proper name to give an older female…grandmother type.

Kami….God

.

.

.

.

Yes folks more super kawaii bunny fluff. I seemed to be suffering from an addiction of bunny fluff. LOL

Well hope you all enjoyed. The first kiss is next!!

Please review at make this writers day!!


	24. Love’s First Kiss

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

****

Chapter 24

Love's First Kiss

The day had turned out to be a surprisingly warm one. They had moved off the main road, to follow the small trail that would lead them to the other side of the peninsula coastline.

Hinata smiled as she looked across the field they had stopped to take a break in. Wildflowers in an array of colors filled the area, their colors like an explosion of fireworks. Weeping willow trees surrounded the edge of the field. The long strings of leaves, floating softly back and forth with the breeze. She could not help letting out a content sigh. Her fingers nimbly plucking the many different flowers, till her hand was overflowing. Lifting them up, she inhaled deeply. The soft petals tickling her nose. Not only would they be perfect for her many ointments, they smelled like paradise itself.

Heading back to the willow trees, her steps soft and quiet. She found Chouji sound asleep. His pack stuffed haphazardly under his head. She felt a small pang of guilt, at seeing how tired he really was. It was her fault he had taken all of the watch the night before. He never did wake her from her sleep. His reasoning that morning was that she had needed the rest. Since he felt she was still recovering from being sick.

"Stubborn man. "She huffed halfheartedly, as a small smile covered her lips. "You're going to end up with a stiff neck sleeping like that."

Sitting down next to him she smirked. It was strange, in a way how she felt when she was with Chouji. She seemed to lose her awkward shyness and nervous stutter. Being with him just felt as natural as the air she breathed. Lifting his head gently onto her lap, hoping that he would not wake. He in fact didn't even stir but continued breathing softly. She could tell he was exhausted and frowned softly.

"You are just too good to me." She sighed happily, letting her fingers brush soothingly through his thick dark auburn hair. She sat there watching as the sun moved slowly higher in the sky. The rays flickering through the trees above. He looked so peaceful, as her long graceful fingers continued to play with his hair. She watched his chest rise and fall in a steady light pattern. Pale eyes shifting to take in the curve of his jaw, the thin line of his lips. When they fell upon the red swirled Akimichi clan tattoos on his cheeks, she could not resist the urge to trace them. Her fingers softly traced the swirling lines. His skin was warm to her touch, as she followed one perfect circle to move to the other. Her other hand continuing to slide in a soft pattern through his hair.

"Mmmm…that feels good." He mumbled, stirring softly awake.

"Chouji…"She blushed at being caught.

Opening his eyes he gazed up at her, for a moment he thought he was looking at an angel. She was a vision of soft feminine beauty and grace. Like a statue of a Greek goddess chiseled by a fine artistic master.

His hand trembled slightly as he reached up. Fingers brushing ever so softly, like a feather across her peach tinted skin.

"Hinata…"His deep husky voice whispered, soft and gentle. The sound causing her, to feel as if a dozen of Shino's prized butterflies danced inside her. Pushing up, he leaned on his elbow his face mere inches from hers. Dark hazel eyes looking up into pale moonstone eyes. They seemed to draw her in, as if caressing her very soul. She could feel the warmth of his breath as it brushed across her lips.

"You are so beautiful." Her breath caught at his words. She had heard him say it before, on the boat however this time those words seemed to hold much more.

She breathed his name as his hand moved to caress the curve of her cheek. Leaning in, he brushed a feather light kiss across her pink lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she savored the gentle kiss. His hand moving up to thread through her ebony blue hair. Cupping the back of her head he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly, shivers of excitement running through her willowy body.

Letting go of her lips, he slowly trailed soft sensual kisses along her jaw line. His touch stirring so many emotions. She had never felt anything like this before. It was more than just pure desire she felt from his touch. It held something deeper.

"Chouji…?"Her voice close to breathless.

"Hmm…" He whispered in a seductively amused voice. Pulling back slightly to play with a lock of her long hair.

"Why me? I…I'm nothing like Ino." His eyes never leaving hers as he let go off the strand of hair to caress her warm flushed cheek. He couldn't help but smile.

"Exactly Hinata….you are nothing like her." His deep voice answered softly.

Confused she looked away. Her pale eyes unable to gaze into those honey brown eyes. Eyes so deep with emotions they seemed to consume her. Her mind spun with so many questions yet she found her voice unable to form the words. Reaching over he took her hand in his. It was so small in his, yet it felt like a perfect match.

"Hinata…"His voice pleaded. She found herself unable to resist anymore. Pale eyes peering up, under long dark lashes. Her lips parting in surprise as he leaned closer. He drew her closer, her soft hand held tenderly, clutched to his heart. His other hand moving up to once again weave through her dark hair as his lips captured hers in a deep searing kiss.

It wasn't that she had never been kissed before. Kiba had stolen her first, second and few others back in their younger chuunin days. It also wasn't like all the times before when she had fantasized kissing Naruto. No this was different as she felt her racing heart skip a beat. It was a feeling she just could not describe and she never wanted it to stop.

She sighed in bliss at the touch of his lips. The kiss so deep and heated, she nearly forgot how to breath.

All her unanswered questions forgotten as his moist tongue slid across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Her lips parting eagerly. She couldn't help but sigh deeply as his tongue twirled and danced along hers.

It was hard to not lose all his senses as his mouth claimed hers. She tasted sweet and light. It was even better then the peach flavor fantasy he had once thought she would taste of. It was unique and wholly hers. How he would love to get lost in the passion she created in him. Kissing her breathless, to let his fingertips brush across her skin, to hear those tiny gasps and sighs leave her lips.

Yet he knew duty had to come first, no matter how much he wished that they were simply traveling for leisure it was not true, they were on a mission. Breaking away both breathing heavily, her hand still clutched against his rapidly beating heart. He couldn't resist brushing a soft trail of kisses over her cheeks. Trailing up to the curve of her ear.

The sensation of his breath across it made her shutter.

"Peach blossom as much as I hate to say this… we need to get moving, if we want to reach other side of the coastline before nightfall."

Moving to stand, he helped her to her feet. His eyes taking in her flushed face and swollen and now red tinged lips, so beautiful and alluring. He smiled softly knowing that it was his kisses that had caused her first couple steps to be unsteady. Lifting both their packs, he tossed them over his broad shoulders, effortlessly, as if they weighed nothing. Bending down he gathered up the bundle of wild flowers that sat forgotten on the grassy ground. Lifting them to his nose, he inhaled deeply before placing them in her delicate hand. Before walking away he leaned in closer, whispering in her ear seductively.

"You smell so much sweeter."

She froze her body tingled as small surprised gasp left her lips. A smile slowly grew on her face as she fought to hold in a blush. Turning quickly she caught up with his brisk strides. Nervously she reached over and caught his hand in hers. Her eyes never leaving the ground. A shy smile gracing her pink lips as he laced his fingers with hers.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Awww kawaii!!LOL

Hope you all enjoyed and please click the button and review!!


	25. Smores and More

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

Warning small lime flavoring in this chapter!

****

Chapter 25

Smores and More

The sun was setting when they reached the other side of the peninsula. Both decided to camp for the night then take the ferry to Mizu island in the morning. Chouji was still setting up the tent when Hinata dropped an armload of broken tree branches and kindling. Brushing her hands off she turned, to the setting sun. Taking a short path she slowly, climbed the hillside. Finding herself standing near the cliffs. Moving near the edge, her pale eyes gazing out to ocean, that stretched in front of her. The salty air of the sea below brushing across her face, as she looked out.

She smiled softly when she felt Chouji approach.

"Pretty view. That looks like the island of Mizu off in the distance." Hinata nodded watching as more lights filled the village. The lights a soft glow in the approaching evening.

"They look like fireflies…"Hinata whispered softly.

"What do?" Chouji asked, arms going to wrap around her shoulders. His breath warm against her neck.

"The village lights…. they remind me of fireflies in the summer night."

"Hmm… I guess they do." He laughed deeply. The sound vibrated against her back. She felt so comfortable in his arms, safe and warm.

"It is a nice view." She smiled leaning into his warm chest. They stood watching the sunset and the array of colors it brought.

"We should head back." Dropping his arms and taking her hand. He watched as she shivered slightly in the cold ocean breeze.

"I got the fire started, so we should be warm." Hinata's mind became filled with thoughts of his body warmth more then the fire's. She felt the flush, fill her cheeks as they entered the camp sight.

"I need to grab something out of my pack. "She smiled letting go of his hand.

Chouji grinned, dropping to sit on the grassy ground. His back pressed against an old dried out log. Leaning back he gazed up at the stars. Far from village lights they glowed brightly, filling the night sky. His hand nervously slid to his pocket and the small wrapped box.

"Surprise!" Hinata giggled, one hand holding out a bag of marshmallows. The other clutching a box of graham crackers and chocolate.

"Wha…how did you know…?" His voice trailed off a smile growing on his lips.

"When I was getting supplies I remembered a story that Kyu and Hana told me. Back when you guys were little kids. About your clan's annual camping trip". She covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped. "They said that smores always made you smile." Dropping the stuff, in her arms by the fire she searched for two long thin branches.

"Oh great! The bratty twins told you about our families camping trip… from hell." He groaned halfheartedly, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Um… yah about them placing poison ivy in your sleeping bag." At that she couldn't hold the laughter back.

"You are so cruel, peach blossom. Laughing at my childhood trauma." A small 'eep' leaving her lips as his hand grabbed her arm, pulling her down onto his lap. Strong arms, wrapping tightly around her waist. She leaned back against his broad chest enjoying the warmth.

"So what else did the twin disasters tell you?" He smiled down at her. His large hands taking the thin sticks from her. Sliding a soft white puffy marshmallow on each stick. She shifted over to sit next to him as he placed the sticks in the fire.

"Well, they told me you were so miserable. That you used to look forward to the trip every year and because of their prank, you missed out on everything. Kyu said you wouldn't even leave your tent. So they talked your mom into helping them make traditional American smores. In hopes you would come out ." She smiled softly, handing over the box of crackers, her fingers brushing against his. The touch sending a jolt through both of them.

"Apparently, they felt really bad about what they did." She smiled as he blew out the small flame on the warm melting marshmallow.

"Yah they should have… the little twerps. " She smiled as she heard the playful tone in his voice.

"Kyu said that smores are now your favorite treat." She eyed him careful gauging his response. When she saw the smile grow on his lips. She knew the full truth.

" I think I know why…"She grinned as she took a graham cracker out.

"Oh…really…" He teased his hand handing her the now finished, melted treat. She smiled contently when she watched him take the first bite. It made her so complete when he was happy. Taking her own quick bite she swallowed and finished her thoughts.

"It's because you really care about your sisters, no matter how much they annoy you. That their gesture for forgiveness melted your heart. That is why smores are so special to you." She laughed as he reached out , fingers tickling her sides. "St…stop…y…you …know…..it's …true!" Her words broken with fits of laughter as she fought to escape his wandering fingers. Letting her go he smirked with glee as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fine… maybe they aren't so bad." He frowned when he watched her face turn suddenly serious.

"You are so lucky to have sisters who care about you, Chouji." She stood up, turning away. Hiding the tears that were welling up in her. With a sigh he reached over, pulling her back onto his lap. Her body facing his, as she sat straddled on his lap.

"Hinata don't be sad. I just hate seeing you sad. I would try and capture, all the stars above if it would put a smile on your face." His finger brushed the single tear that had escaped. She sighed heavily looking down.

"Sorry…I guess I spoiled the mood." The treat, still held between her fingers going unnoticed. Melting chocolate slipping down her fingers.

"You could never ruin anything peach blossom. If it makes you feel better you can have my sisters…especially the twins." He teased rubbing his nose with hers. His kindness causing a small smile to purse her lips. Looking down she set what was left of her melted smore on the ground.

Lifting her fingers up to her mouth. She sucked in a breath when Chouji took her hand. Slipping her delicate, chocolate covered fingers in his mouth. Heat swept through her body. As he sucked the sweet stuff from her fingers. Before letting his tongue slowly circle around her fingers. It was all so seductively, erotic.

"Chouji…." She whispered his name nearly breathless. Releasing her fingers he bent down, to claim her soft lips with a hungry passionate kiss. His tongue slipping past her blush tinted lips. He groaned into the fiery kiss. As the taste of chocolate and her unique essence, filled his senses. He ran his tongue over hers and to all the corners of her mouth, savoring it. She felt him slide the coat from her shoulders. Her heart raced in anticipation, as it fell to the ground. When she felt his warm hands slid up, under her black net shirt, she sighed softly. Her back arching, pressing her closer to him.

Chouji swore her skin felt softer then crushed velvet. As his calloused fingers roamed over the soft skin of her back. Her very presence seemed to heat the blood in his veins. Touching her skin like this, set his blood on fire now. His control was slipping and he needed to stop before things went to far. But when her arms reached up, to wrap around his neck. Soft tender fingers threading in his hair, pulling his head closer, with a longing need. As if she couldn't kiss him deep enough. The feel of her firm breasts, pushed against his chest sent him off. He let his hands wander up her sides till they reached the lace of her bra. His thumb brushing softly across her supple breasts. Causing her nipples to harden under his touch. His head reeled with the knowledge it was his touch that ignited her passion.

Hinata shuddered as his hands once again brushed across her sensitive tips. The movement, causing a line of pleasure to flow from her breasts, down to heat between her legs. The thin lace not baring the pleasure of his touch. She moaned deeply, as his thumb brushed once again over her perk bud . Her lips breaking the kiss as she gasped, her head falling slightly back. She sucked in a lungful of air before his touch once again caused small moans to leave her now swollen lips. Her fingers burying deeper in his thick auburn hair. As his lips moved down her neck.

Never in her life had she felt such a burning need for a man as she did now. Naruto could never fan the flames of yearning like Chouji was. She wiggled her hips, grinding her heat against his hard arousal. She heard the deep groaning moan rise from his throat. The deep sound, seemed to only arouse her more, as she once again grinded against him. Hoping to hear that deep erotic sound, once again come from his throat. She couldn't help the seductive smirk that crossed her pink lips. The power she wielded to arouse this wonderful man was intoxicating. Her, the shy little Hinata Hyuga, not the blonde bombshell.

"Chouji…"She moaned his name as he nipped the sensitive skin at her collar bone. She didn't know when, or how, he had figured out that her lace bra had a front clasp but she nearly melted into a puddle, when his rough skin hit her overly sensitive breasts. His hands cupping one in each hand, thumbs brushing back and forth over the perk, aching tips.

She once again grinded her aching, needy heat against him. Suddenly a sensation, like none she had ever felt before came over her. It was stronger than any time she had touched herself, behind her locked bedroom door. Her head fell back as she cried out his name.

Chouji froze as her body trembled in his arms, her breath nothing but shuttered gasps. His mind raced… did she just? Leaning back his eyes took in her euphoric face. Cheeks rosy pink, eyes glazed under half lidded eyelashes.

'_Kami she did_.' He thought awed by it all. His small touches had sent her over the edge. _'Kami what would she be like if they actually made love.' _A smile of male pride covered his lips as he gazed lovingly at this amazing woman in his arms.

Opening her eyes wide, she realized what happened. A deep, red blush covered her face as she bit her bottom lip. She was mortified with embarrassment.

"Um…Chouji…I …I" She couldn't even think of the words. Kami, even she never knew she could be so aroused by just a few touches. She dropped her flushed face to her chest. Chouji bit back a laugh as she stuttered and fumbled for words.

Cupping her face in his hands he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hinata don't be embarrassed." He smiled softly, fingers brushing a strand of hair from her face. "You are so beautiful my peach blossom."

She suddenly felt bad. She couldn't miss his still hardened erection. She wasn't sure what to do. This had only been the second time they had even really kissed. In one sense she wanted to scream 'take me now' but on the other hand she wasn't sure.

__

'What if he still has feeling for Ino?' She sure as hell did not want to be a rebound girl. The thought of that made her bite her lip, her heart aching at the very thought. As if reading her thoughts, he blushed slightly before leaning over, to whisper into her ear.

"Please don't worry gorgeous. I want to take things slow with us. To savor every moment with you." He leaned in to brush tender butterfly kisses, across her nose and flushed cheeks.

"Hinata… I am in no rush, just having you in my arms… makes me the happiest man in all of Konoha." He watched as she pulled back. A small shy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Kami, just her simple smile set his heart racing.

"Since you gave me such a special treat." His grin teasing and alluring. She could swear he was meaning more then the smores with that wicked smile. The thought made her blush even deeper.

She watched curiously as he pulled something from his pocket. Pulling out a small long wrapped box nervously.

A beautiful, dainty lavender bow sat on the top. A bow, in her favorite color. She couldn't hold back the warmth that filled her, knowing he remembered her favorite color. Hell, Naruto could barely remember her first name half the time. Just calling her the weird Hyuga. Yet on this mission, Chouji remembered that small detail.

"I saw this in the fishing port we stopped at. It made me think of you." He blushed slightly as he placed the wrapped gift in her small hands. "I hope you like it."

Holding it gentle in her hands as if it was glass. She slowly removed the bow placing it gentle on her lap. She then slowly, unwrapped the colored paper and lifted the lid.

"Chouji!" She gasped. Her hands pulling out the delicate bracelet. "It's beautiful! Thank you Chouji!" Throwing her arms around his neck and placing a tender kiss on his lips. He almost sighed out loud in relief. Taking it from her hand. He wrapped it around her slender wrist, clasping it in place. He left a small kiss on the pulse point of her inner wrist. Causing her to tremble slightly at his touch.

"Are those peach blossom?" She stated more than asked. He nodded slowly, watching her admire it.

" We should get some sleep. We have to meet with the Lord Ryouhei in Mizu tomorrow." She nodded moving to stand up. He joined her as they cleaned up their smores mess and dowsed the fire. Crawling into the tent Hinata curled up against Chouji. Her head lying on his chest. She admired the bracelet in the small ray of moonlight that filtered into the tent.

"Chouji can I ask you something?" Her hand touching her new bracelet.

"Anything beautiful."

"Why do you always call me peach blossom?"

"Well…the Akimichi clan home is surrounded by peach trees. I have always loved to watch them every spring, as they blossomed. Their petals are soft, beautiful, and their scent is intoxicating. Just like you Hinata." He could almost feel the warmth of her blush against his chest." He chuckled softly. Letting his fingers, brush gently through her long hair. In a soothing, repetitive pattern. She quickly relaxed by his soft ministrations. Her body warm and comfortable in his caring arms. Before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

As I warned my dear readers… things would be heating up for this cute couple. Hope you enjoyed and please click the button and review. It really does make my day!!


	26. Signatures and story time

****

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

****

Chapter 26

Signatures and story time

Hinata leaned closer, into Chouji's warm embrace. Her head lying against his wide shoulder. As they stood on the small ferry. Both looking out, over the water.

A thick, cold fog seemed to hover, over the water. As they made there way to Mizu island. In no time the small ferry pulled to the dock. Chouji brushed a small kiss against her lips as he helped her step out and onto the weathered dock.

"Enjoy the festival!" The ferryman called out, as he pulled away. His hand waving, a friendly goodbye.

'Festival?" Hinata looked up at Chouji her eye brow raised. "Isn't it a little late, for the Obon Matsuri?"

"About a month off. Then again you know how these small villages can be. Many have there own festivals,. for what ever reason they want to celebrate. Just like Konoha, has its own Hokage festival every summer. To honor the past Hokage's." Hinata nodded in agreement.

As they reached the gates of Mizu village. Letting go of their clasped hands. Both knowing this was the time to be professional.

Hinata's breath caught as the gates were open for them to enter. The entire village was decorated in brightly colored ribbons. Large hanging ornaments made of streamers hung from store fronts. Many had large bamboo branches standing up, in clay pots. Small colorful ribbons with kanji written in black ink. Hung from the many leafy branches. Each one a written wish by it's owner.

" Wow it's a Tanabata festival…"Chouji smile grew, as his dark eyes took in the festive decorations.

"I thought everyone celebrated Tanabata in August? Not in September."

"I just love Tanabata. I missed the one in Konoha this year. Since my team was out on a mission." He caught the disappointed look that crossed her eyes.

"Hinata… how about after we drop off the scroll to Lord Ryouhei. You and I attend the festival. Tsunade did say we could take our time…" He didn't understand why asking her this, made his face suddenly feel flushed. Hinata stopped, turning her head. She looked up at him with soft eyes.

"I would love to go with you Chouji." She smiled shyly, before turning away. He felt his hand move to reach for her. With a soft sigh, he let it drop to his side. How he wanted to pull her into his arms. Cover every inch, of her milky white skin in heated kisses.

However, duty came first. As they walked down the gravel path towards the feudal lords mansion. He couldn't help, but enjoy the sway of her hips as she walked. Her soft curves, enticing him. Filling his head with tempting thoughts.

Shaking his head slightly, he tried to stay on task. Reminding himself, later… he could cover her in warm kisses later. Let his hand run along, those soft curves. Turning her head she eyed him carefully. His mind seemed to be lost in its own thoughts.

"Chouji you okay?" Her soft, voice called out to him. He nodded, slowly praying she couldn't tell how flushed he was becoming, having her catch him and his rather hentai thoughts.

"Yah…just thinking of what I will wish for."

"Oh…" Her own mind rushing with thoughts of the wish; she would write on one of those thin ribbons. With a widening smile she turned. "I think I know what I will wish for." Her voice holding a slight, sing-song tone.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" She just laughed ,shaking her head.

"Nope…" She giggled more. "Maybe later…in a year or two…"She let her voice fade off. Her eyes holding a mischievous glint, as she whistled softly letting them roll upward.

"You are such a tease." He chuckled. "Though a beautiful one …my little peach blossom. His shoulder nudging her slightly.

How he made her heart skip a beat with that endearment. She could not help but look over at him. He was tall , strong and completely manly in all ways. She had to bite her lip as naughty thoughts flickered through her mind. How had she been so lucky to find someone so kind and caring to find her attractive?

For a second a fear crossed her mind. What if it all ended when they reached home and he saw Ino. The blonde bombshell once again. No she would not think like that. She would enjoy every moment he spent with her…Holding it dearly to her heart, even if it ended. Though for a second she had evil thoughts of smashing the blonde…little miss perfect over the head with heavy flower pot from her families flower shop.

.

****

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.

.

In the Lightening village Ino found herself sneezing.

"Oi Ino someone must be talking shit about you. " Naruto grinned with glee.

Ino curled up her lip in disgust. It was all Chouji and Hinata's fault she was in this horrible situation. Mucking out the pig ranchers pens. Her designer boots now covered, in mud and manure.

'No!' She thought heatedly. "This is all that damn baka Naruto's fault. Him and his big mouth." She hissed under breath.

"What did you say Ino?" Naruto asked turning around. The shovel in his hand hitting her in the back. Sending her sprawling, face first into the muddy manure.

"Oh my bad Ino." Naruto cringed in fear. Yet couldn't help but snicker at her predicament.

Ino turned over, sitting up. Her hand, wiping the muck from her face. Looking down at herself and her now ruined clothes. She screamed, a loud almost animalistic growl of rage. Naruto thought she was scarier, then Orochimaru in drag.

"I am going to kill you Naruto!" Pulling herself to her feet. Her eyes narrowed to piercing slits, of raw rage. She reached, broken manicured fingers towards the orange clad fox. As she went to grab him and tear him fimp from limp. Her footing slipped out from under her. Arms flapping wildly in the air. She could not stop, as she once again fell forward, face first in the manure.

Naruto laughed as he moved to get out of her deadly reach. His feet slipping in the wet goo. Feet flying out from under him. He crashed backwards. Making a wet, squish, splat sound when he hit the muddy muck.

"Dammit Ino…look what you did." Naruto groaned . Shaking his hands of the mud never realizing it was being flung backwards . Hitting Ino in the face. He heard, the deathly banshee cry of Ino before he actually caught sight of the she beast. As she dove at him,murder clearly written on her dirty manure covered face . She hit her target a direct hit. Her body slamming, Naruto face first, into the muddy pig manure.

The farmer stood leaning against the fence post shook his head sadly. As he watched the two wrestle in pig slop.

"And they call themselves ninja's….pathetic." He snickered as he walked back to the farm house. He couldn't wait to tell the misses of the baka shinobi, cleaning their pigpen.

****

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.

.

.

****

In Mizu

Chouji and Hinata both stopped when the path ended. They looked up, in slight awe. At the massive building that rose above them. Long marble stairs led up, to wide double doors. Above the stairs were tall pillars. Holding part of the overhanging roof.

Each pillar boasted, an intricately carved dragon. The bodies and tail curling around, the tall columns. The eyes containing, a pair of patina stones. The gems in spectacular shade of green, blue, and red.

"Wow…" Hinata breathed in amazement. "This place makes my clan's home look small."

"I think this place makes most of Konoha look small." Chouji chuckled as he watched Hinata stare in amazement and then frown at his joke. A second later her small hand covered her lips as a soft giggle trickled out.

After a few minutes they both climbed, the white marble stairs. When they reached the top they were addressed by a uniformed guard. Who ushered them in, past the tall arching doors.

If they had thought the outside was elegant. They were in complete and utter awe with the interior. Large tapestries lines the walls, some so long they went from ceiling down to the red marble floor below. Polished furniture fit for a Goddess, was placed through out the room.

Neither spoke a word. Just passed, knowing glances as they followed the guard through the hall. When the dark haired guard paused, in front of narrow door. He ushered them in before silently, closing the door behind them.

Hinata and Chouji stood next to one another, facing a short middle aged man. His hair dusted with gray. "Ah…you must be the shinobi's from Konoha that we were told to expect. Welcome to Mizu…I'm Lord Ryouhei."

Standing up behind his desk. He gestured to the tall, lanky man next to him. "This is my assistant Tadao Masanori." The man bowed slightly. A lock of his dark, celadon hair falling over his sallow face.

"We heard you had a eventful trip… traveling through the Land of Lightening. "

"How did you…?" Chouji tilted his head, studying the assistant cautiously.

"News travels fast…" He smiled nervously. "I have a cousin… who lives in the Lightening village."

"Well you have my respect…saving the life of the Raikage." Ryouhei bowed. "Now let's get down to business." He smiled over at them. Sitting down he folded his hands on the desk before him.

" Now even though we were told to expect you… I am a little unsure why."

Hinata slipped her hand into her pocket. Pulling forth a scroll with a red seal. She held it out to the Lord.

"Lady Tsunade sent us to deliver this to you."

"Ahh…" Taking it from her, his fingers breaking the seal and unrolling the scroll. Dark hazel eyes, scanning the document.

"Well this is…highly unusual…" Raising one dark, thick, eyebrow.

He handed the scroll to his assistant. The man skimmed over it quickly, before handing it back to Ryouhei. His expression slightly puzzled.

"Well even though this is… highly unusual… I'm game. " His eyes crinkled as he smiled at the two standing in front of him.

"Well let's get the formalities over with." He chuckled. " Please state your names." Not bothering to look up as he scanned the document in front of him.

"Akimichi…Chouji."

"Hyuga…ano…Hyuga, Hinata" she stuttered nervously.

Ryouhei nodded ,"Now your both over the age of eighteen… correct?"

Hinata frowned, shooting a unsure glance at Chouji. Tilting his head slightly, he gave a slight shrug back. Both answered yes.

"Good…good…you're both legal adults." Ryouhei gave them a knowing amused wink.

Hinata shot Chouji another confused, wide eyed glance. This time he returned it. Both knowing these were highly unusual questions; to be asked when delivering a document. Yet both had heard Tsunade's warning to do what ever the Feudal Lord asked.

"Okay, I just need your signatures." Ryouhei smiled glancing up at them. "You do have your hanko's with you. " Hinata nodded. Her head slowly moving up and down numbly. Hinata stood silent, her eyes catching Chouji's movements as he lowered his knapsack. Rifling through the contents, till he pulled out a small wood box. Waking from her silent confusion she dropped her own pack. Quickly reaching in the side pocket pulling out her own hanko. Being of the Hyuga clan hers was always in close reach. It never failed she had to sign for documents for her father.

"Here, I'll take those." Tadao grinned, reaching out his gaunt hand. Taking both boxes he sat them on the desk. Opening Chouji's first he picked up the deep maroon stamp and dabbed it into the ink then handed it to Lord Ryouhei. The elder man pressed the ink stamp to the document. Repeating the process with Hinata's pressing the blue ink stamp to the paper carefully. When done Tadao handed the small wooden boxes back to them.

"Well you two almost done…I'm sure you are both excited. The boring part is over." He gave them a another knowing wink. Before pressing his own seal to the pale parchment.

Hinata this time, sent a slightly frightened look to Chouji. He was becoming annoyed, with this Lord and just what the hell was up with the wink…pervert. He felt this overwhelming need, to grab Hinata. Making a quick retreat from this odd man. Knowing he couldn't leave quite yet. He took a few steps closer to her. Giving her a reassuring smile. Just that simple gesture made her breath easy.

"Okay now if you will add your hanko right here… Tadao. You will be witness to this jovial event ."

Chouji balked, at the odd comment. What was wrong with this man and the questions he asked?

All he desired was to get the hell out this mansion and be alone with Hinata. His mind went to festival he would soon be enjoying. With the most beautiful woman this side of heaven, on his arm.

"All right…that should do it." He rolled up the scroll. Sealing it with his official stamp before handing it to his assistant. Folding his arms across his chest. He sat back, an overly happy smile, growing on his round face.

" Now before I forget. As was requested when we were informed of your visit. All arrangements have been made for your stay."

"Arrangements?" Chouji questioned. His eyebrow rising slightly.

"Ahh yes… you are booked at the Niraikanai Inn for the next five days. Lovely place…the best resort inn we have on the island." He boasted proudly. " You will have too of course, come to this evenings Tanabata matsuri. As my assistant here has informed me, this year's fireworks display… will be the best we have ever had." The tall man next to him nodded cheerfully.

"Oh… yes you must come. I know we are a simple village but this festival is our largest. I know most villages celebrate this holiday earlier then we do. However there is a reason why we hold it so late in the year. "

"I am sure you already know the mythical story behind the Tanabata holiday. Of princess Orihime and the man she loved, prince Hikoboshi. Who lived in the skies above, among the planets of the solar system." He paused eyeing the two.

"You also know, that because they spent their days playing and ignoring their work. The king separated them, one on each side of the Amanogawa River. Only allowing them to meet, once a year among the stars. On the seventh day of the seventh month." He explained patiently.

" For Mizu we celebrate it on the ninth month. You see local legend tell of a similar couple. Well similar in a way. Star crossed lovers separated by a king . "

"Oh I just love this story! " Ryouhei said. Clapping his hands, like a child. " Oh… let me tell them Tadao!"

"As you wish my lord." His voice sounding slightly impatient. Chouji held back an eye roll. Would they ever get away from this strange old Feudal lord.

"Ah… now this is a story my mother told me… and her mother before her and so on." His expression becoming wistfully.

"There was a princess named, Amaya. She was, as beautiful as a butterfly and as sweet, as honey itself.

Her father was the great Feudal Lord Takahiro. It was his father who built, our fare village over a hundred years.

Now sweet, Amaya loved the ocean and was known, to take long walks along the beach. It was on one particular day. One of the hottest days of the summer. Ayame decided to cool off, in the cold ocean water. Slipping off her sandals, she waded out into the cool, crystal blue water. Unknowingly, she waded out to far and became trapped in the undertow. The waves crashing against her. She began to slip under the water."

Chouji watched out of the corner of his eyes; as Hinata became completely captivated by the story being told. He had to hold back, an amused smirk. As he watched, her eyes grow large with worry. His heart swelled, watching her beautiful face. She was just so adorable, his little peach blossom.

"Now it just happened to be that day. A young man named Tsuneo, was out on his small fishing boat. As he was pulling in his fishing net, he caught sight of the fair Ayame. As she took her last breath and slipped under the waves.

Without thought to his own safety, Tsuneo dove from his boat. Swimming with all his strength, to save her life. It took him a few dives, under the cold water. Before his hand caught the arm of the drowning princess. When he surfaced with her in his arms. He carried her to shore.

Laying her on the wet sand Tsuneo realized, she was not breathing. Her lips blue and lifeless." Ryouhei looked up and smiled. When he heard Hinata's small gasp.

"Leaning down, he gave the dark haired princess, the kiss of life. Bringing her back, from the edges of death. When her eyes opened, Tsuneo knew he had found his soul mate and she had found hers in him. As the sun set and the silvery moon rose above. They swore their undying love to each other.

Now you have to understand, Lord Takahiro was a harsh man. Unlike his father before him. Who ruled kind and just to the villagers. Takahiro felt he was above his people. He was renowned, for his sharp temper and cruelty to his subjects. When he heard word of his only daughter falling, for a poor fisherman. He forbade the young Amaya from ever seeing him again. Locking her away, from the world outside and the man she loved."

"Oh no…"Hinata breathed softly. Chouji smiled at how easily she was falling into the story. It made her all the more adorable, in his eyes.

"Ahh now…now… don't fret my dear…stories not finished yet. " Ryouhei smiled knowingly.

"Now princess Amaya had an ally her father did not count on. A handmaid to the young princess. Her name was Qiaohui and she was from China. She had left her country to become the personal maid to Amaya's mother. When Amaya lost her mother at a young age. Qiaohui stayed on… helping raise the girl, as if she her very own daughter.

Now Qiaohui was not blind to the cruelty of Takahiro. It broke her heart to see sweet Amaya so heartbroken. So she devised a plan. Changing clothes with the young princess. Amaya was able to sneak passed her fathers guards; and meet up with her soul mate on the very beach he had saved her life on.

Taking his boat, the two young lovers' escape. Under the shining light of the blue moon.

It just happened to be that blue moon occurred on the ninth month of that calendar year. " Leaning back folding his hands on the desk.

"So now you know, why we moved the Tanabata matsuri to this month."

"So what happened to the couple? " Hinata asked timidly.

" Well they did escape, returning five years later after the death of her father. The rest is history as they say." He grinned. " Now you two get. I am sure you can think of much better things to…do…then sit an listen to old man ramble on." He gave them a wink.

Chouji didn't waste any time when Ryouhei did another one of those perverted winks. Taking Hinata by the arm and leading her to the door. She turned and gave a bow. They left the manor quickly, not saying a word till they reached the outside.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Okay…what the hell was that all about? "Chouji cursed.

"I'm not sure. I have never had to answer questions like those before. Though Tsunade-sama said to do anything he asked… without question." He watched Hinata tremble slightly. "Chouji w…what was up w…with those creepy winks?" He frowned, hearing her nervous stutter return.

"Come here beautiful." Pulling her close and brushing a kiss across her petal soft lips. Pulling back slightly, his arm still wrapped around her waist.

"The story was nice don't you think?" She asked her eyes turning dreamy.

"If I say yes …will you tell me what you are going to wish for?" He grinned mischievously.

"No, but I will give you this. " Standing on tiptoes, she grabbed him by the shirt. Pulling him into a fiery, unabated kiss. That stole his breath.

"Okay…I think I liked that better." He grinned ,taking her hand in his as they made there way to inn.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

****

Okay, I know this was a tad long and bit boring but necessary to get the story on the right track. Now below I have added all the facts. Of the many things I placed in the story. I spent many hours. Compiling data to make this very close to actual Japanese life and culture. I love learning new things on other cultures and wanted to share with you and to make the story very accurate to life in Japan in some ways.

Any errors I apologize for.

The story of Amaya and Tsuneo is mine not an actual legend or Japanese mythology

.

.

.

.

****

Please take a minute and review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. And as always thank you for reading my story!!

.

.

.

Translations…..

Matsuri means.. festival in Japanese

Amaya means.. night rain in Japanese

Tsuneo means… common man in Japanese

Takahiro means… noble, great, prosperous in Japanese

Qiaohui means… skillful and wise in Chinese

Obon matsuri is a festival to remember the dead

.

The inn I named Niraikanai means …paradise across the ocean (folk belief of Okinawa and Amami)

Amanogawa River is essentially the Milky Way

****

Story Facts!!

.

.

****

What is a Blue Moon?

A blue moon is the second full moon in a calendar month. For a blue moon to occur, the first of the full moons must appear at or near the beginning of the month so that the second will fall within the same month

This usually only happens once a year. This is where the saying "Once in a blue moon" comes from. Since it is a rare event.

.

.

****

Tanabata matsuri, or also known as the Star Festival.

Tanabata originated more than 2,000 years ago with an old Chinese tale called Kikkoden. Once there was a weaver princess named Orihime (Vega star) and a cow herder prince named Hikoboshi (Altair star) living in space. After they got together, they were playing all the time and forgot their jobs. The king was angry at them and separated them on opposite sides of the Amanogawa River (Milky Way). The king allowed them to meet only once a year on July 7th. This is why tanabata is also called the Star Festival. People say that Orihime and Hikoboshi can't meet each other if July 7th is rainy, so they pray for good weather and also make wishes for themselves.

People write their wishes on narrow strips of colored paper and hang them, along with other paper ornaments, on bamboo branches placed in the backyards or entrances of their homes. They then pray hard that their wishes will come true.

The Tanabata festival started in China. It was transmitted to Japan during the feudal period and combined with traditional local customs to become an official event at the Imperial court. Commoners soon began observing this festival, with different localities developed their own distinctive ways of celebrating.

Sendai (Miyagi Prefecture) and Hiratsuka (Kanagawa Prefecture) are particularly famous for their elaborate Tanabata displays. Shopping arcades in these two cities feature huge decorations that are sponsored by local shops, which try to outdo one another in the size of their displays.

There are booths with games and food and usually fireworks

Some areas of Japan, including Sendai City, celebrate Tanabata a month later, on August 7, since this is closer to the seventh day of the seventh month on the traditional lunar calendar.

.

.

****

What is a Hanko?

A Hanko is a Japanese signature stamp. It is used in most Asian countries instead of a hand signed signature.

It is cylindrical in form and carved on one end is the owners name in kanji. When stamped in ink, it leaves the owner's imprint. Carried usually in a small wooden box

In modern Japan most people have several; men's are generally larger than women's, and high-ranked executives generally have larger hanko than their subordinates. The most secure forms of hanko are used for banking and real estate deals, while off-the-shelf varieties are used for everyday tasks such as signing for delivery of packages. For a hanko to be official it must be registered at the local ward office.

The first evidence of writing in Japan is a hanko dating from 57 AD, made of solid gold and belonging to the Emperor. At first only the Emperor and his most trusted vassals held hanko; they were a symbol of the Emperor's authority. Noblemen began using their own personal hanko after 750, and Samurai began using them sometime in the Middle Ages; Samurai were permitted exclusive use of red ink. After modernization began in 1870, hanko finally came into general usage throughout Japanese society.


	27. Honeymoon Suite of Horrors

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

.

****

Chapter 27

Honeymoon Suite?

Standing outside of the inn, Chouji had to agree. It was one of the nicest, he had seen in along time. It was modern and at least three stories tall. The outside ,only slightly faded by the local ocean air.

Hinata squeezed his hand. "It looks nice ne?" She smiled brightly.  
Nodding, he pushed the doors open. The lobby was large and spacious. Bright, modern chandeliers dotting the tall cathedral ceiling.

Both noticed, the large amount of people. Happily milling around, chatting with each other. Most dressed in brightly, colored kimonos and dark navy or black yukata's. A few men were wearing Happi's. Their clan symbol, proudly displayed on the back. It was definitely a large poplar matsuri for this many foreign guests to be in Mizu.

"Hinata, let's go check in and get our room." He smiled over at her. "I know you are just dying to soak in a bath." She blushed, nodding her head.

"See I know you and what you like?" He nearly blushed himself. Realizing, what he said and how true it was. How was it, that in such a short time he knew her routines, her likes, and dislikes? He knew more about Hinata, than he ever had with Ino and they had been, teammates for over ten years now. Brushing a kiss to her flushing cheek he grabbed her small hand in his. Tugging her with him, as they went to sign in at the front desk.

"We would like to check in…please." Chouji gave the woman a friendly smile.

"Name.." She asked with annoyance. Clicking her long, brightly painted fingernails against the counter.

The short blonde sitting behind the counter was definitely short tempered. Hinata chalked it up to being over worked with the matsuri.

"Akimichi…Chouji and Hyuga, Hinata." He replied. He watched as she opened a large book. One long manicured finger, scanning the pages.

"Ah ya… here you are….aww so your newlyweds." Rolling her eyes. "Oh… how cute. "Her voice heavy, with sarcasm.

"W…what?" Hinata managed to squeak.

Chouji swallowed hard, staring at the young blonde as if she was daft. "I'm sorry miss but you are mistaken. We are visiting from Konoha on official business. "

Rolling her eyes, she scanned over the date book again. "Well it says honeymoon suite for an Akimichi, Chouji."

When he continued to stare at her blankly. She sighed heavily. Her thin lips pursed, eyes narrowed and highly irritated. Turning the large book around and unceremoniously shoving it towards him. One long fingernail tapping the line, impatiently.

"See it's right here in black and white… buddy. Now if you will just sign in we can both go on with our lives. You do know there are other people waiting behind you? " Hinataturned paling at the line of quests waiting to check in.

Chouji went to open his mouth but was met with a palm facing outward at him.

"Before you waste any more of my time …No! I do not have any other rooms available." She let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Hello… do you not see the festival outside." Her hands gesturing to the front door. Her overly large and highly colorful bracelets. Clanking together as her arm moved.

"Okay."

She turned, tossing her hair over her shoulder audaciously. Her hand removing a brass key from the hook on the back wall.

"Here… your room is on the third floor, end of the hall. " With a fake smile pasted on her lips she wished them a pleasant stay.

Going up the stair Hinata couldn't help but laugh when she heard Chouji mumbling under his breath. That the woman behind the counter was Ino's lost twin.

O.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.

.

Opening the door both stood gaping. The room was a hideous splash of crimson red and cotton candy pink. From the walls to the tall ceiling above. A heart shaped bed sat against the far wall. The bedding red with puffy pink hearts. The whole room was a cliché to honeymoons. A color overload, even down to the thick, shag carpet of pink under their feet.

"Oh Kami-sama, just stab me with a kunai now!" Chouji choked. "I think cupid threw up and died in this room."

"Oh my…that is just….hideous. "A bubble of laughter slowly growing, till she was shaking with laughter.

"I think I'm blind!" He deadpanned. Hinata nearly fell over in laughter, at his words.

"For the love of Kami-sama, and all that is holy. Hinata… do not activate your byakugan." His voice dramatic as his hand went up to cover her eyes. His other arm pulling her against his chest. This only had Hinata laughing harder.

" I swear peach blossom! You will die from the heightened, visual horror." He clutched his hand dramatically, to his chest. As if he was suffering a heart attack. His laughter, deep and carefree.

Pulling his hand away. Her head dropped, against his shoulder, as she laughed harder. It felt so natural being in his arms. The sound, of his deep laughter, soothing.

"I am starting to think… maybe Lady Tsunade is losing brain cells, from all that sake. I mean come on… What the hell!" His arm moving around, dramatically at the hideous, so called love nest of a room.

"I think you might be right. She does drink a tad much." Hinata laughed, wrinkling her nose. " Last time she spoke to our clan… my father made sure all the expensive sake was hidden." She sucked in a lungful of air as she tried to control her laughter.

"Should we dare, check out the bathroom?" Chouji asked, with a fake air of fear on his face.

"I think we should wait… a few minutes before seeking out anymore hideous… pink, wallpapered rooms." Hinata laughed, moving to the bed. Her eyes once again looking around the room.

"Wow…I thought Sakura's room was frightening!" Dropping onto the bed. She broke out in laughter once again as she looked at the expression on his face.

"You are not serious…Sakura's room really matches, her wild hair color?" He asked slightly appalled. Hinata nodded, vigorously her long hair swaying back and forth .

Flopping back, on the red velvet comforter. Her arms, wrapping around her sides, as she tried to hold back the laughter.

"She even has a collage of pictures…. all of Sasuke. Shaped into a large heart on her ceiling over her bed. Not to mention…"

"No more please…" He laughed, dropping onto the bed next to her. "I sooo…. do not want, anymore visual pictures of Sakura's room…." His hand waving her off. "I don't need to be scarred for life…. thank you." He chuckled, leaning over her.

When her hand, reached up. A long finger, tenderly, tracing the red swirl on his cheek. He felt, his heart skip a beat, then another.

Slowly, he felt his head lower, as if drawn to her lips.

"You are so beautiful…"His words trailing off, as his lips met her petal soft lips. Kissing Hinata was like standing in a lightening storm. It sent jolts throughout his body, electrifying his desire.

Her eyes slid closed, as she melted into his kiss. Her lips parting, like a budding flower letting his tongue brush against hers. Soft arms moving up, to twine around his neck. Delicate fingers burying themselves in the thick dark hair, at the nape of his neck. She felt herself moan, at the touch of his hand, sliding from her waist down to the curve of her hip. Her sleek curves tempting him, as he pressed his body closer. Trailing a line of kisses down her throat and across.. He could feel her pulse beating hard against his lips.

Hinata's fingers pulled his head closer. Her fingers burying deeper into his hair. Her head arching back giving him more access to the creamy pale skin of her throat. The touch of his lips, warm and wet on her cool skin was more erotic than any aphrodisiac could be. She mewed softly, each time his warm lips touched her bare skin.

"Chouji…"She whispered breathless, melting into his touch. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes passionately. They were like the moon, glowing in the heavens above and she was the closest thing to an angel in his mind. His fingers brushing, slowly across her flushed cheek to twine into her long hair.

"You do not know, how badly I wanted to do this all morning." His deep, voice vibrated against her.

His fingers playing idly with her long hair, letting each silky strand drift from his hold. She blushed shyly, a smile of happiness on her now swollen lips.

"Me too." Her eyes dropping shyly down. A blush growing brighter across her face.

The sound of someone knocking on the door bringing them out of their daze.

"Who could that be?" Hinata whispered . Watching as he shrugged. His hand slipping into his weapons pouch. He turned to find her hand already holding a kunai tightly.

He couldn't help the afterthought of how wildly sexy she looked her face flushed with passion and a lethal weapon in her hand.

Silently motioning for her to remain hidden behind the door. He watched as she used her genkai giving him a shrug and the sign she saw no weapons. Slowly turning the knob, his weapon held tightly behind him. She saw his shoulders relax slightly.

"Sir this was sent to the inn a few weeks ago. With instructions that you are to wear it to the matsuri." Taking the folded clothes Chouji stared clueless as the man bowed and left. Closing the door he turned to Hinata.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I think it's our clothes for tonight's festival." His eyes going from the clothes then back to her. "How on earth did anyone know…"His voice trailed off. She reached out her small delicate hand running across the fabric of the silk kimono tracing the pattern. She reminded him of a young child, treasuring a special birthday gift.

"It beautiful…" She said her voice filled with awe. She pulled the soft sheen material from him. Holding it out in front of her. It was a soft, lavender color, with embroidered, pink petal flowers on thin tree branches. The edges done in soft gold colored thread. Holding up the obi she admired the dark rich purple. It was simple breath taking.

He watched her captivated by her innocent beauty. His breath caught, as a graceful smile filled her perfect, kissable lips.

"Do you think Hokage- sama sent these festival clothes?" She asked, looking up at him." Or maybe these are part of the arrangements for our stay. As Lord Ryouhei mentioned earlier."

"Hell…I don't know…this is becoming the strangest mission I have been on." He caught a small flash, of hurt cross her lavender moonstone eyes. Tossing the remaining clothes on the bed, he pulled her close. His hand cupping her soft cheek, his lips mere inches from her soft ones.

"It has also been the happiest mission; I have ever been on because of you… my little peach blossom." He watched as those soft doe like eyes looked up at him. He could just drown in those eyes over and over again.

"It's been for me too… Chouji." Leaning up she wrapped her arms around his broad neck. Her soft silky lips brushing across his.

Chouji didn't think she could make his heart burn harder for her till she pulled back whispering softly.

"Chouji, I don't think I have ever been as happy as I am now." He felt lost for words so he replied by kissing her ever so softly as if she was a fragile butterfly wing. Pulling away she nuzzled his nose playfully as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Now, my beautiful blossom… go take your bath. We have a festival to attend. " Dropping, a kiss on her perk, little nose before letting her out of his arms. "Oh… and save me some hot water will ya." His lips quirking up in amusement.

"I'll think about it." She smiled, a teasing gleam in her pale eyes. With a playful wink she closed the door behind her.

'_She winked_?' His jaw dropped in surprise. Hinata had actually flirted with him. Flirted without glowing bright red. Oh, he could so grow, to really enjoy this new side of hers. It took a few seconds for his brain to return to reality.

Brushing a hand through his shoulder length hair, he reached for the dark maroon fabric that had been discarded on the bed. Lifting it up he gave it a quick glance. Seeing it was just a maroon happi with a pair of long dark pants, he tossed it back onto the bed. Without any further thought. Turning to retrieve their packs from the floor. Laying them on the bed he began riffling through his. Pulling a few items out and setting them on the bed. His eyes drifted over to the happi. Stopping as his eye caught something he had not taken note of earlier. Picking up the maroon happi he blanched slightly ,seeing his own clans crest embroidered on the back.

'_What the hell?_' He studied the delicate embroidery. He knew it was a special order the detail was to exquisite. It was also not a happi from the Akimichi's families last matsuri.

'_Since when did Tsunade have the money in the Konoha budget to afford to go all out for a simple mission?_' For a split second, he wondered if she had won a bet and paid for it out of her own personal funds. He blew that thought off quickly. Konoha's Hokage had the worse luck on earth. There was no way she could win a bet. He chuckled to himself.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.oo.o.o.o.o.O

Chouji thought he would never breath again. When Hinata stepped out from the bathroom. Her shapely curves wrapped in the lavender silk of a kimono. Her long satin midnight hair pulled up. Held in place by gold colored leaves, that were placed through out her hair.

She was gorgeous… dazzling…lovely….stunning… elegant… beautiful like a goddess. Chouji just could not list enough adjectives to describe the woman who stood before him. It was not just a description of her outward appearance but the wondrous depth of the soul inside.

She began to feel uneasy as he stood staring at her. Her old nervous habit of poking her fingers together returned as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Unable to stand his silence any further she finally asked.

"Chouji is s…something wrong. Do I…I… not look okay, in this?' She asked uncertainly, biting her bottom lip nervously. Her head turning this way and that to look at the kimono that surrounded her. Shaking himself from his dreamy thoughts he smiled. Taking a step forward he pulled her close. Her eyes looking up through dark lashes. He swore he could drown in those lavender, moonlit eyes.

"You're perfect, Hinata." He whispered against her honeyed lips, before kissing her deeply. Sending butterflies a flutter inside her heart. Pulling back, he smiled down at her half lidded eyes.

"Beautiful…"He whispered breathlessly enjoying the innocent blush that crossed her soft cheeks.

"T…thank you…I think you're handsome and…" She paused. Then pushing up on her tiptoes, her lips right at the curve of his ear. He swore, his heart had done a back flip. The sensation, of her warm breath blowing across his ear, was so utterly erotic to him. When his mind finally grasped her whispered words he nearly groaned out loud.

"…and incredibly sexy.." She whispered quickly. Pulling back she turned her head her blush growing intense and brighter then a ripe summer strawberry.

"Ah…um…"His voice husky and slightly strangled. He coughed, clearing his voice. "W…we b…better get g…going. " Kami -sama she had turned him into a stammering fool, just with her lascivious words. He swore he heard a slight giggle come from her. However when he looked over she smiled shyly. Her face still so red, it could be seen from space. Taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to the palm.

"Come on peach blossom let's go celebrate Tanabata."

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.

A/N

I know …I know…I told you all that the scroll would be revealed in this chapter but I just kinda…sorta… well…went off on a tangent with the honeymoon room. I just could not resist the temptation to horrify them with your typical cliché Niagara Falls honeymoon room. I mean ewww way to much red and pink.

Then I could not resist throwing in some mild lime kissing on the bed scene.

I swear… it is all those damn fluffy bunnies, that live under my bed… they made me do it . So please no flames!

Kami-sama I swear…It's all those damn fluffy kawaii bunnies fault. They are just evil…truly I am not kidding… they are evil balls of fluff. LMAO!

.

Oh and a little note. The reason Ino would bother going out of her way to purchase such nice Kimono and Happi is well...I see her as one of those clothes hogs. The one who has to have the newest fashions and the big names. She is so not a Kmart special shopper. I could so see her like screaming a high pitch and acting all Paris Hilton if she was even asked to walk near a Walmart. LOL

Also remember Naruto suggested if the two got together (meaning Chouji and Hinata) they would be out of their hair. Well i think Ino would put out a few bucks for nice clothes, if it kept them away. Also i so could see her loving that tacky honeymoon room . Her and Sakura. Please no flaming on my bashing of pinky and blonde. No harm ment i just see them this way. Writers perogative.

So next chapter I promise you will find out about the scroll.

**So for the sake of saving me from evil fluff bunnies please review.I beg you review!!**

.

.

For those interested here are Japanese clothing facts

A happi… is a traditional Japanese straight sleeved cotton coat (a shorter yukata) It is worn over shorts or pants. They are now usually worn during matsuri's. Originally, these represented the crest of a family. Later, happi commonly began to display the crests of shops and organisations. Also, formerly, firefighters wore happi and the symbol on their backs referred to the group with which they were associated. In the Edoperiod, firefighters were paid not for actual firefighting activity but instead for promptness and presence at the scene of a fire. Thus, wearing conspicuous happi and dancing on intact roofs near fires with matoi was essential for them. In English, "happi" is most often translated as "happi coat" or "happy coat".

The kimono is the national costume of Japan. Originally the word "kimono" literally meant thing to wear (_ki_ wearing and _mono_ thing) but now has come to denote a particular type of traditional full-length garment. Kimono are T-shaped, straight-lined robes that fall to the ankle, with collars and wide, full-length sleeves. Kimono are wrapped around the body, always with the left side over the right (except when dressing the dead for burial) and secured by a wide belt called an obi, which is usually tied at the back. Today, kimono are most often worn by women, and on special occasions.

I have to say personally I think kimonos are beautiful but I still favor the beauty of the China Tang dynasty traditional clothing. They are just so elegant with beautiful colored silk. If you are wondering what they look like just look at the movies Hero staring Jet Li and the Curse of the Golden Flower they both show the dresses of that time period

On another note the gold leaves in Hinata's hair are similar to ones worn by Chinese woman back in Tang dynasty. I had actually watched the movie the 'Curse of The Golden Flower' and was inspired to add her hair style pulled up with gold clips similar to the Empress Liang (played by Gong Li).Just to say quickly this was a rather sad movie but had a wonderful costume design and the action was not to bad. It stars one of my favorite martial artists Chow Yun-Fat

.

Translation

Matsuri…festival

Kami-sama…God


	28. Festival fun and Revelations

Walking Into Love

Chouji x Hinata

****

Bamboo-grass leaves flowing in the wind  
Swinging by the edge of the eaves  
Stars are shining  
Like fine gold and silver sand

A line from a Tanabata (Star festival) song

.

****

Chapter 28

Festival fun and Revelations

Chouji could not, wipe away, the smile that had taken permanent residence upon his round face. So overwhelmingly, happy with the beautiful, Hinata adorning his arm. She was a sight of grace, beauty and intelligence.

If someone had told him two months ago, he could be this blissfully content. He would have laughed in their face. Asking them to share, what ever they had been drinking. Yet here he stood, amongst a crowd of jolly festival goers with Hinata holding onto his arm. Eyes wide with wonderment, as they strolled down the center of the village.

Hinata couldn't help but think just how infantile Konoha's Tanabata festival was compared to the one in Mizu. Everything was simply breathtaking. She had never seen such bright colors. Shades of brilliant yellow, red, blue, and greens decorated the numerous shops. The long ribbons blowing to and fro in the early, afternoon breeze.

She was surprised at just how elaborate a few of the more popular stores displayed. Their Tanabata displays taller then Akamaru. She couldn't help but think of how large the once small pup had become. She smiled trying to imagine Akamaru trying to sit on Kiba's head now. It was just too preposterous. Just the thought of that humongous ball of fur trying to perch on Kiba's head, brought a gentle giggle to her lips.

"What's so funny?" Chouji asked, leaning closer.

"N…Nothing…" She giggled, shaking her head.

"Peach Blossom… do you have too always be so cute?" He teased, dropping a kiss on the corner of her lips. Enjoying the faint, blush it caused.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Ano…maybe we should visit the temple first. "

"Ah… get the wish over and done with… before food and games. I like how you think blossom!" He grinned, watching her blush brighten at his words. "Now about this wish…"

"No!" She cried out brazenly, loud. Then turned wide eyed. Quickly covering her mouth with her small delicate hand. "Sorry…. but I'm n…not letting you see Chouji…"

"Okay…okay can't help a guy for trying." Placing another quick kiss on her face. This time on those warm pink lips he loved so. Treasuring the vibrant blush it triggered.

Passing by other happy couples and families coming and going from the temple. Chouji and Hinata made their way up the incline of long cement steps, both losing themselves in each others company. Laughing and conversing to one another as they climbed higher up the hillside.

Reaching the tall, crimson red, wooden torii. They paused for a moment to catch their breath. Turning back to capture a glimpse of the village landscape below.

"It is breathtaking from way up here." Hinata mused, taking a deep breath of the fresh air around them. Her soft lavender eyes, gazing out to the ocean beyond.

"That it is !" His eyes moving from the scenery to gaze down at her. Seeing her as the true beauty. Moving closer, he took her petite hand into his larger one. It never stopped amazing him how well they fit together. As if they were meant to be.

"Come on beautiful let's go pay our respects and make our wishes."

Turning, Chouji couldn't help but smirk. When he caught sight of the two Inari (fox) komainu statues that stood by the entrance.

__

'You are such a fool Naruto… to not notice what a beauty Hinata is! Ah well your loss is my gain buddy boy!'

He chortled inwardly. His male pride, soaring in the knowledge that Hinata was by his side. Her small, delicate hand wrapped in his.

Taking the remaining steps, to the main temple grounds. They were soon, greeted by a young, temple maiden. Dresses in traditional temple clothing.

"Welcome…to the Okuninushi no Mikoto shrine!" The woman bowed, before giving them a friendly smile.

Hinata paused slightly, her eyes darting up to catch Chouji's.

"A shrine to the God of Marriage? Is it just me or am I seeing a theme…? "He whispered uneasily.

"It is rather odd… the honeymoon room at the inn… the Star lover's festival and now this. "She let out, a slightly strained laugh. "Silly huh…"

"Weird if you ask me…"Chouji whispered back.

"So are you two new to our island?" The smile never leaving the woman's tan face.

"Yes we are." Hinata smiled, giving a respectful bow.

"Oh wonderful!" She looked closely at both of them taking in their clasped hands. "Well, there is no better place for young love. Our village is renowned for kindling love. In fact, many young lovers come here to elope. "She smiled, giggling slightly behind her hand.

"Since you are new here ...let me be of assistance."

"Thank you kindly." Hinata smiled softly.

"Over to the left there you will find strips of colored tanzaku to write your wish down on. "Her words slightly rushed and well rehearsed for the mass of festival visitors. As she pointed to the large table surrounded by a other temple quests. "You will find our festival tree near the offering hall. Please enjoy your selves." She had already, moved on to the next arriving group before Hinata or Chouji processed all she had said.

"Well…" Chouji's voice drawled nervously.

"Ah… um…ano…maybe we should go pick out a tanzaku Chouji…" Not able to stop the smile that began to grow again on his tattooed face. She was so adorable when nervous.

"Alright." His arm drawing her close, before leading her over to the table. How he savored her warmth when she was pressed close to him.

Reluctantly, letting go he whispered to her. "What color would you like?" His hand reaching out for the lavender tinted tanzaku without thinking. He was surprised, to see her holding a maroon colored one, out to him.

"Chouji… I picked the right color for you …correct?" She asked shyly.

"Yes…Thanks." The smile, growing even wider with the knowledge that she already knew him so well in just the short time they had traveled together. He had spent, half a lifetime teamed with Ino and she still didn't remember his likes or dislikes.

"Now Chouji …d…don't l..look." She stuttered nervously. Her petite hand, trying to cover her slip of paper as she used the brush to draw the dark lines of kanji." He chuckled.

"Alright…alright!…Wow you would think, you were writing some secret family jutsu, the way you are acting!" He teased, light heartedly.

Turning she grinned mischievously, when her eyes caught how his hand was covering his own maroon paper secretively.

"Look who is being all mysterious… Akimichi!" Trying to sound defensive but ending up tittering softly behind her hand; at the wide eyed and fake innocent look he attempted to give her. Ignoring her laughter, he returned to writing his wish. Hinata took advantage of his distraction slipping away. Finishing the last kanji on his slip of paper he realized she was gone. Deep hazel eyes darting around, until they caught her standing near the large bamboo tree. Her small hands tying the slip of lavender paper to the tree. Smirking he made his way to her. Silent as the night he moved upon her.

Her breath caught and a small 'eep' left her lips, when his arm quickly wrapped around her willowy waist. Before she could even capture a thought, he turned her quickly in his arms. His lips stealing a near breathless kiss from her velvet lips. His free arm slipping the slip of maroon tanzaku onto the tree, placing it safely next to hers. He had kept his promise and did not read her wish. Only fervently hoping that his wish placed next to her simple lavender tanzaku would make his come true.

She melted into his touch. When he pulled back, to gaze into her soft doe like eyes she could only look back dazed. He smiled down at her. His thumb brushing tenderly across her flushed cheek. Loving that dreamy look that seemed to capture her whole being.

"Chouji…" She smiled up gentle, her breath slightly heavy. Then her mind finally clicked into gear. "Oh…oh y…you d…didn't look?" Her voice climbing nervously higher. As her eyes shifted frantically from him to the tree and back. "Oh…please s…say you didn't look Chouji!"

He thought about teasing her. Letting it draw out but her sad worried eyes made all those teasing thoughts flicker away. He could never deny his little peach blossom anything he had quickly realized. Whooped would be the word Shikamaru would tell him then probably followed by a muttered troublesome. To him Hinata was far from being troublesome and if making her continually, happy meant he was whooped then so be it.

Moving his hand from her cheek. He could not resist letting his thumb trace her bottom lip ever so slowly. It was like soft velvet under his touch. How he enjoying the sound of her soft intake of breath.

"I didn't look Hinata…please… don't fret so." His lips covering the spot his thumb had just occupied. "I will always keep my promises to you blossom."

He felt her relax against him. She then surprised him as she reached up onto her tiptoes, leaning her body into his embrace. Kissing his warm lips with such tenderness, her fingers playing with the ends of his dark shoulder length hair. He hated pulling away but this was not the place to let himself get carried away with his desires.

"Come on my sweetPeach Blossom..." He paused and grinned widely, seeing her blush at his endearment. For a flickering moment he wondered if she would still blush so innocently ten years from now. He shook the thought from his head. He had to live for the now. When they returned all this could easily vanish, like a child's fairytale dream.

"Come on let's go pay our respects." She nodded softly, her fingers intertwining with his as they made their way to the offering hall.

Her hand moved to the small cloth purse that hung by soft lavender ribbons at her wrist. She blinked looking up to him when his warm hand wrapped around her delicate hand, gentle folding her fingers over her palm.

"I got it blossom." She blushed faintly as he smiled down at her .

Standing silently beside him she watched as Chouji rang the bell then dropped two coins into the offering box. Both bowing twice respectfully before clapping their hands twice. Pausing for a split second they turned to each other. Each giving the other, a somewhat knowing smile before looking forward once again and clapping two more times.

Letting their heads drop to their chest, eyes closed. They stood in calm silence, offering their individual prayers before bowing once more. Hinata reached out clasping her hand in his as they turned away, making their way down the long steps.

"Chouji… I'm starving, let's go check out those lovely smells." She giggled, pulling him down the festive streets lined with booths. He couldn't argue, something in the air did smell rather tasty

Chouji looked over at Hinata as they walked past many of the entertainment booths. The sound of music drifting around them. He had to chuckle when she once again made a content 'mmm' sound as she held a stick of kushiyaki in her hands. Her lips taking dainty bites.

Chouji felt the need to clear his suddenly, very, dry throat. _'How can someone look so damn sexy, just eating? Oh Kami-sama she so does?' _He groaned inwardly. She gazed, innocently sweet, into his face. Her small hand holding the stick out, offering him a bite. He smirked leaning in and taking a bite. She smiled happily licking the fingers of her other hand.

__

'Oh…hell!'

He thought, trying to hold back a groan. He still could not fathom, how one small wisp of a woman could look so innocent yet so damn alluring all at the same time. He had to do something to distract himself before those little naughty thoughts, floating in his head took over.

"Hey Hinata… um…how about we go play some games?" He grinned, slightly awkwardly. Trying to cover up his wandering thoughts. Of those wet, soft, lips of hers and just what those lips could do. He had to shake his head. These thoughts of his, were going to be his undoing. The image of him throwing her over his shoulder and making a quick retreat to their inn room. To do that would not only show, those repressed, male hormone driven, neanderthal ideas. It would also probably frighten his peach blossom for life.

"You okay Chouji?" Her perfectly curved eyebrow arching up questioningly.

" Ah.. Ha.. ha…ya… Fine…fine. Come on let's go this way." Taking her hand gentle within his, as they walked past a dozen souvenir booths.

Taking a turn to the left they found the line of gaming booths. Flocks of loud, happy children gathered around the booths. Laughter filled the air as festival patrons enjoyed playing the numerous games.Before long, Hinata was merrily holding onto a plush teddy bear Chouji had won her.

"Hmmm… who would have guest a shinobi could be such an expert at shateki (target game). " She teased spinning around child like, waving her prize. Chouji watched her, chuckling deeply.

Reaching out, he snatched away her prize. She frowned, placing one hand on her hip the other held out demanding her prize be returned. A small pout on her lips. Laughing harder he tossed the stuffed bear in the air before catching it.

"Well, beautiful if this little bear makes you so giddy." He grinned cheekily, eye brows wagging. "How about I go win you a fuzzy bunny next." Pulling her close and placing her prize back into her delicate hands. His lips sneaking a quick kiss from her shy smile as they made their way to a new game.

Hinata pulled away as the sound of soft weeping reached her ears. Chouji trailed behind her, till they stood in front of the kinyo sukui (goldfish scooping) game booth.

Hinata's soft eyes caught sight of a small little girl. Small blue eyes brimming with tears. Dropping to her knees Hinata smiled gentle at the girl who couldn't have been much older then six.

"Why are you crying?" Hinata asked gentle. Letting out a small sob the child raised up her arm. Her small hand holding the handle of a torn poi.Standing beside Hinata, Chouji smiled at the small child.

"Having trouble catching a goldfish huh?" He watched as the small girl nodded her head up and down. The oversized, pink bow in her blonde hair, bobbing back and forth as she nodded.

"What's your name?" Chouji asked a smile still wide on his face.

"Keiko." Her tears finally stopping

"Well then Keiko…you're in luck! I happen to be a renowned champ at Kinyo Sukui." Chouji boasted, giving the child's nose a teasing tap. Hinata held in a snicker. Having five younger sisters, Hinata was pretty certain Chouji had become an expert at the game.

She watched as Chouji took another poi from the booth attendant. The whole time explaining to the young child the techniques to catching a slippery goldfish with the flimsy paper poi.

Hinata was moved as she watched him interact with the little girl. He was so very patient and lighthearted. Joking with Keiko as they tried to capture the goldfish she wanted. It seemed to just come natural to him. So unlike her own father, who had no patients or time for her. Even as a child he kept himself distant to her. She felt a small pang of sadness, wishing her father had been as kind as Chouji was with this small child. She just knew in her heart Chouji would make a great father someday.

Before long Hinata noticed more children were gathering. All watching and taking note of Chouji's talent for the game. Before long they were all smiles, happily holding bags of small swimming golden fish.

"Well I think my work is done!" Chouji grinned, wiping his hands off before holding his arm out for Hinata. "Sorry if I was ignoring you."

"You were not ignoring me and I enjoyed watching you with the children. In fact I think you are their hero now! He just brushed it off with the wave of his hand.

" Keiko is adorable." Hinata smiled, hugging the prize teddy bear against her chest.

"Yah, she's a cute kid… reminds me a lot of my little sister, Ume. I'm glad I could make her smile. No one should be sad at a festival." He grinned, tugging on the bear's ear making her laugh.

Before they could walk off to another booth. Chouji felt a tug on the edge of his happi. Turning slowly, he grinned at seeing Keiko's twinkling blue eyes gazing up. Dropping, down on one knee in front of the small girl. He was shocked when her little arms reached up and gave him a hug. Hinata couldn't resist letting out an 'Aww' at the cute scene.

"Thank you…Chouji-san!" Keiko smiled. Letting out a giggle, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before running off. Her small hand holding her prize bag of goldfish, tightly.

"Should I be jealous? " Hinata teased, before breaking out in laughter. Chouji just rolled his eyes, before nudging her shoulder playfully with his. Linking her arm in his, she gazed up with a soft smile.

"So hero of small children and conquer of dangerous goldfish…what should we do next? " She snickered tugging on his arm.

"Hey…hey be gentle you might damage my poi holding arm." He chortled. Rolling her eyes she pulled at his arm once again. Letting out a deep, bellowing chuckle he led them out of the noisy gaming area. Then down to the platform stages were benches dotted the edges of the street.

"Chouji… let's sit down for a bit." She dropped down, onto the wooden bench with a weary sigh. "Wow, I forgot how uncomfortable it is wearing heeled Geta sandals. I guess I have become spoiled wearing my standard issued shinobi sandals. " Chouji gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hinata you rest for a sec and I'll go get us a treat." Smiling she nodded her head. Letting her head drop back she stared up at the sky. The sun was beginning its decent. Thin streaks of pink and lavender appearing across the horizon.

She let her eyes slide closed, enjoying the sounds of festive music mixed with the laughter of festival patrons that filled the air. Her eyes quickly opening to the wonderful sound of Chouji's deep voice.

"Hinata… if you're tired we can go back to the inn." Chouji looked at her concerned. She smiled shaking her head.

"No I'm fine Chouji. "

"If you're sure?" His eye brow arching.

"Yes, I'm sure I am having too much fun to go back… and the fireworks will be starting in a few hours." Her eyes widened as they fell to the items he held in his grip.

"Ohh…!"She squealed her eyes shinning, childlike joy. "Is that kakikori (Japanese shaved ice)?" Chouji grinned, nodding slightly. His large hand, holding out the cold flavored treat for her. She quickly took it from his hand. Gleefully, taking a large bite of the cold treat.

"Slow down….Hinata… before you have a brain freeze." Chouji chuckled before taking her hand. "Come onbeautiful….let's go find a good spot to watch the fireworks."

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Chouji led Hinata to a slight inclined hillside. Colorful paper lanterns dotting the edges of the area. The candles inside flickering softly as not to take away any glory from the forthcoming fireworks. They made their way through the already growing number of festival goers. The many groups of families that sat on blankets chatting amongst themselves as children played tag.

"This looks like a good spot ." Chouji grinned, dropping down on the soft grass. Reaching up and pulling her lithe body into his arms.

Leaning back into his arms. Hinata felt his strong arms wrap, tightly, around her curvaceous waist. Holding her safely in his grip as his warmth enveloped her.

Hinata felt a content sigh rise to her lips. How she loved the feel, of his broad chest pressed against her back. It was like being held in a cocoon of warmth and safety. Protect and loved.

Leaning further into his delicious warmth. Hinata let her head, fall back, against his broad shoulder. Her pale moonlight eyes staring up at the sky above. Watching peacefully serene, as the stars slowly twinkled to life. Dotting the darkening sky as twilight drew near.

"It shouldn't be much longer ." Chouji remarked, pressing a sweet kiss to the temple of her head. Hinata nodded, gentle. Her head still cradled against the curve of his neck.

"Are you warm enough, hime?

"Mmmm…I always feel warm in your arms." Her voice nearly purring. Chouji's eyebrow arched in surprise at her response.

"Is that so…" His voice a deep, low whisper. Her breath caught, as his lips brushed against the curve of her ear. Sending a fire of heat surging through her veins. Tipping her head, she welcomed his kiss. Her arm moving up so she could run her fingers through the curled, dark locks of hair at the nape of his neck.

Her sensual touch drew him in like a moth to a flame. His mouth pressing harder, deepening their kiss as if he could never get enough. She felt the flames of arousal course through her body as the kiss drew on and on, taking her breath away. So consumed by each other they lost track of the world around them. Melting together into the kiss they shared.

The sounds of the first exploding fireworks the only thing to draw them back to reality. Holding her tightly against him. Hinata's head still cradled in the crook of his neck. They watched as colors exploded in the night air. Their cheeks touching as they cuddled. Eyes taking in the blossoming chrysanthemum shaped explosions. Sparks of gold, red, silver and blue lit the sky above. Loud explosions filled the cool night sky. Followed by the oohs and ahhs of festive patrons that packed the grassy hillside.

"Oh Chouji….they are just so beautiful!" The explosive sparks of color reflecting in her moonstone eyes.

Before long the festival fireworks were over. A light fog of smoke still lingering in the air.

Hinata sighed softly." I wish it wasn't over yet. I always feel a small let down when they are gone. " A sad sigh leaving her pink lips.

"Ah my littlePeach Blossom you will just have to wait till the next festival."

"I know…"Her voice, trailing off shyly. "It's just… I had such a wonderful time.. with you, Chouji. I don't want it to end.

Standing up he reached down, giving her a hand. Standing up, she found herself quickly pulled into a gentle kiss.

"Who says it has to end?" He whispered, against her lips. Pulling back slightly, Hinata's eyes locked with his.

"The nights still early beautiful !" He watched, as a smile grew on her soft lips. He couldn't resist running his hand through her dark, silky, hair. "How about we stop and have a cup of tea before we head back to the inn."

Tilting his head a mischievous grin growing. "I'll even treat you to some dango if you say.. yes."

"Yes!" She nearly squealed with joy. Standing up on tiptoes, her body pressed close to his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Surprising him with an eager, hungry kiss. After a few seconds she began to pull back shyly. His hands caught her waist pulling her back. His hands sliding down to the curve of her hips and pulling her tightly against him.

"If I knew tea and dango would earn me a kiss like that… I would have offered it sooner." He whispered against her lips.

"You liked that huh.." She teased, her lips brushing against his once more.

"Mmm…yes" His words nearly silenced by her lips.

The sound of girlish giggling causing Hinata to pull away quickly from him to Chouji's chagrin . Her face blushing red. She moved behind him in complete embarrassment. As the group of genin aged girls passed by. Their hands covering their mouths as they giggled and whispered about the kissing couple.

Chouji chuckled loudly pulling her from behind him, as she blushed an even darker shade of crimson. Pursing her lips she smacked his arm playfully before finally breaking out in laugher herself .

"Come on let's get some tea. " He grinned sheepishly at her. Dropping his arm around her shoulder. He was relived when she finally relaxed and leaned into his embarrass. Though she was just too adorable all flushed red and embarrassed. He loved her innocent side as much as he did this new bolder side she had been showing. He soon had her smiling and laughing as they made their way back to village market area.

Both pleased to find most of the festival food booths still open. Jovial patrons filled the tables enjoying tea and sake. Unwinding from the excitement of the fireworks display.

Chouji and Hinata were both caught by surprise when a deep voice bellowed their names loudly. Turning, their eyes fell upon Lord Ryouhei. A short woman in a dark green kimono stood next to him smiling. Her gray hair pulled up in a decorative bun with long gold pins. Standing close to them was another couple.

"Ah… here is the young couple, I was telling you all about!" Ryouhei shouted loudly causing many heads to turn their way. Laughing he waved his hand towards them, ushering both to join him. Reluctantly, Chouji and Hinata approached the group. Each giving a respectful bow to the village leader.

He waved their formalities off with a flick of his hands and a loud chuckle. His cheeks rosey pink from alcohol and festive cheer.

"So how did you enjoy our little festival firework show? Was it not just the best you have ever seen?" He boasted.

"It was lovely Lord Ryouhei." Hinata smiled shyly.

"Good…good…glad to hear you enjoyed…what did you thi…"His words cut off abruptly as the woman next to him elbowed him. His eyes turned to hers as she gave him a stern look.

"Oh…my….where are my manners." He chuckled nervously. "This is my beautiful wife… Minori." The older woman smiled, bowing slightly.

"And these are our good friends Sadao Kazuhiko and his lovely wife Yoko." His hand gesturing to the older couple next to him.

"Oh honey… you are so right they do make a lovely couple!" Minori cooed." My husband tells me you are staying in our beautiful honeymoon suite. Is it not the most romantic room you have ever seen?"

"It's …very nice Lady Minori." Hinata pushed a smile to her face as Chouji resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, call me Minori…dear."

"Oh… okay…Minori." Hinata tugged, nervously at her kimono sleeve. Seeing how uncomfortable Hinata was becoming. Chouji wrapped his arm lightly around Hinata's waist. A small smile tugged on her lips at his protective gesture.

" Hinata your kimono is just lovely."

"T..thank you …Minori." Hinata blushed.

" Chouji…Hinata…you must come join us for a drink." Ryouhei stated, gesturing to the table they had previously been dining at.

"Ryouhei honey…I think these two newlyweds would rather be enjoying their honeymoon suite, than hanging out with a bunch of elders. " Minori giggled, swatting her husband's arm teasingly.

"Newlyweds?" Chouji choked as Hinata's eyes widened. Her mouth gapping in confusion.

"Sorry, I must confess I couldn't resist telling my wife and friends about earlier today." Ryouhei confessed, seeing their startled, confused reactions.

Hinata blinked in confusion as she watched Minori nod her head at her husband.

"Yes, it is true… my husband was just telling us all about your rather.. unusual marriage contract." Hinata suddenly felt faint and swore she would have keeled over right there if Chouji had not wrapped his arm tighter around her. Her hand squeezing his arm desperately as if it was her only life line.

"I'm sorry Lady Minori but you must be mistaken. We are here in Mizu for a mission. Simply delivering a scroll for our Hokage of Konoha.." Chouji forced the smile to stay on his face as an unsettling feeling began to fill him.

"What…?" Lord Ryouhei chuckled. "Now…now my boy don't be embarrassed about the contract and go off teasing my wife like that. A mission…ha ha.. you Konoha shinobi have such a sense of humor!"

" Oh…your trial marriage secret is safe with us." Minori winked.

"Oh my yes…" Yoko giggled. "It is so unusually romantic and so mysteries.

"I have to say, we have all been speculating the reasons behind your wedding contract." Sadao smiled scratching his head in thought. Chouji's mouth dropped as Lady Yoko tittered behind her hand. He stood in shock as her and Lady Minori began to gossip between each other. Going on and on about the contract being some odd romantic elopement. That the two were like Romeo and Juliet. Running away to be wed in a strange land against their families wishes.

Hinata felt as if a giant lump had grown in her throat. Her eyes widening even further as the two women continued to prattle on and on. Her fingernails biting into Chouji's skin as the blood drained from her face.

"Now… now… sweetheart, that is just silly romantic nonsense. It is obvious their clans arranged this marriage. Giving them three months to ensure they will be compatible and bring their two clans together. " Ryouhei smirked, very pleased with his analogy.

"Oh now that makes perfect sense." Sadao retorted.

"Oh but why send them to Mizu?" Yoko asked. Chouji felt his stomach drop as he tried to tell himself they were all crazy and this was some silly joke the Lord of Mizu enjoyed pulling on visiting shinobi. Chouji felt he had lost all courage, unable to look down at Hinata. Even though he could feel her death like grip on his arm. Suddenly all of those perverted winks and knowing smiles Lord Ryouhei had given them in his office made sense.

"Oh Yoko.. that is so easy to figure out! They chose our wonderful village because we represent love. I mean think about it… just our famous temple alone says it all..! What better place to send a couple with an arranged marriage, to have them fall madly in love." Minori's eyes sparkled, dreamily. Yoko's nodding head and soft giggle was all Chouji could take.

"Lord Ryouhei please just stop this! I don't know why you think we are married. You met with us just this morning with the scroll we presented you from our Hokage. " Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a long breath. "I am sorry but maybe you have had just a tad too much to drink and have mistaken us for another couple. For I assure you Lord Ryouhei…we are just simple shinobi. On a mission for the leaf village and nothing more!" Chouji tried to hold the volume to his voice but he could tell he had been a little too firm when he caught the stern look growing on the lord's face.

"There is no mistake young man! I know exactly what took place this morning and I assure you I have only had one drink! So I am quite sober!" Each sentence he seemed to punctuate, with a stern father like voice.

"Oh Kami…!"Hinata whispered, before she swayed. Chouji quickly caught her before she tumbled to the ground. Sitting her down on the long bench at the table they had been standing near.

"Hinata …just breath. I will get this whole mix up straightened out. Just sit and rest blossom." Hinata tried to nod, as she felt the world spin. The lump in her throat growing, making her parched like the Suna desert.

"As I said before there is no mix up! You are Akimichi, Chouji and she is Hyuga, Hinata." His finger pointing to Hinata. Chouji didn't think her face could become any paler but with that statement he watched it turn a ghostly white.

"Yes, Lord Ryouhei those are our names but…"

"You both came into my office this morning handing over to me a red sealed scroll." His eyes narrowed and Chouji could only nod in agreement, that what he was said was true.

"Well son that scroll contained a marriage contact. It states you will remain married to lady Hinata for three months at which point if you both agree the contract of marriage can become permanent. If both do not agree and become unhappy, the marriage will be dissolved with no penalties or alimony of money after the three months have past."

Chouji stood, dumbfounded as he listened. He knew the village leader was not lying. Yet, he could not fathom how this simple mission had turned into a marriage contract between Hinata and himself.

"You both signed using your hanko. My assistant and I both signed and then sealed the contract making it official.

"Oh Kami!" Hinata cried before choking. Her hand shaking as it reached for the nearest cup sitting on the table. Lifting it to her trembling lips she downed the liquid in one gulp. Her eyes watering as the liquid burned sliding down her throat. Causing her to cough uncontrollable.

"Oh dear !That was aged sake… not water sweetie. " Minori cried out rushing to Hinata's side her hand patting her back.

"Here drink this…it will help." Hinata eyed Yoko cautiously as she held out another glass for her. Minori continued to pat her back soothingly.

"It's only water." Yoko spoke pressing the glass into her trembling hands. Taking a few sips Hinata found her coughing becoming less, till it was gone. Dropping her head to the table she sighed heavily. Both women looking at each other before turning to Chouji.

"She should be okay." Minori smileduneasily. "Though that sake she drank is nearly triple the strength of regular sake.

"That should make an interesting honeymoon night." Yoko giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Where is the contract now?" Chouji asked turning from Hinata to face the village leader.

"Well gone! My assistant sent it by ninja mail soon after you left. It is probably halfway to your Hokage by now." He gave Chouji a sympathetic smile. "From the way you both are acting, you didn't realize what you were signing. I am truly sorry but there is nothing I can do. What's done is done. " Walking over he patted Chouji on the shoulder. "Just think, you have three months to get to know this beautiful girl. In fact… I think you should count your lucky stars. She is a beautiful and gentle woman . You're clan could have done a lot worse and picked a real hag instead of this jewel."

"I will not disagree.… Hinata is a jewel." He paused looking over at a distraught Hinata." However, I assure you Lord Ryouhei… my family would never arrange a secret marriage. My mother would have my father strung up, on a wall with kunai…. if she missed seeing her only son wed.

"Well son maybe…"

"Chouji's right..hick...my father hates...hick..hick... his father….no ways… he woulds..hick..arrange a wed…a wed..hick hick..I mean mawidge…."Chouji's eyebrow quirked as Hinata slurred her words together.

"I…hick… feels funnies….hick…Choujies why are there two of youse…?" Hinata hiccupped loudly.

"Oh my!" Yoko gasped, looking at the petite blunette.

'Seems like the sake has taken effect!" Sadao chuckled, along with Ryouhei.The two older men elbowingeach other knowingly."That age sake packs quite a wallop."

"You had better take your bride back to the inn and take care of her." Minori added. "She will probably have a nasty hangover in the morning I'm afraid." Giving him a sympathetic smile.

Helping Hinata stand Chouji caught her by the waist as she began to sway. His arm wrapping tightly around her waist as she tittered loudly in between hiccups.

"Good luck son!" Ryouhei winked as the two walked away. Chouji frowned as the laughter of their voices grew louder as they walked away. There was nothing funny about their predicament, he wanted to scream back but let it go as he heard Hinata's voice.

"Chouji…. are weees really mar…hick…marr...hick…wed?"

"It looks that way Hinata but don't worry….I will get it straightened out. "

"I'm nots worried…" She giggled. "I reallies feels funny Chougies…"

"That's because you're drunk… silly." He smirked. "I take it you have never been drunk before?"

"I don'ts…hick… thinks so." She giggled pulling away. Staring up into his hazel eyes.

D..do y..you think…hick...L..Lady Tsunami..hick.. I means…Lady Tsunade…hick.. arranged t..this?" Her voice a mixture of alcohol induced slurring and nervous stuttering.

"No way! Lady Tsunade would never pull something like this over any clan. Also I think Lady Tsunade knows what would happen to her if she did try something like this. My mother can be scarier then Kiba's mother Tsume when it comes to her only son. " Chouji eyes narrowing, as Hinata giggled harder.

"What is so funny?"

"Aww… you and …Kibs are both… momma's boys." She snorted, followed by a large hiccup.

"Very funny…. my drunk Peach Blossom!" His tone heavy with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Awww…hick…don't be mad…" She pouted, her body staggering as she threw her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but grin down at her as he pulled her close, pressing his lips against the hairline of her widow's peak.

"Who could ever be annoyed with someone as adorable as you!" He smiled, giving her nose a playfully kiss.

" Hinata, why does your father hate mine?" He questioned, a smirk growing as she scrunched up her face in thought.

"Hmm…it's not just hick…your father…he hates Ino's and even Shikas…"

"He dislikes Shikamaru and Ino's father?" He question perplexed. She nodded, her head bobbing up and down quickly. The movement causing her to sway to the right. Chouji grabbed her arm, holding her safetly against him.

"Why?"

"Neji…. hick… says it's because their team Hias-Hiza-Suzu…dids not…hick…get along with…hick…your fathers…hick…team Ino-Shika-Cho."

"They were rivals…?I never knew." Chouji looked away in thought, as they continued walking. Hinata's soft giggles filling the night air.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Chouji had been ecstatic when Hinata hadn't crumbled under the shock. Turning into, a weeping shell of despair from Lord Ryouhei revelation. He was now beginning to rethink his original thoughts. As he watched Hinata throw her arms out wide, spinning like a child. Her loud squeals of 'Whee', causing the few festival goers that were still gathered in the inn's lobby to stare.

"Hinata stop before you fall…" No sooner then the words left his mouth, she began to tumble over. His arms grabbing her, before she hit the ground.

"Hinata are you okay?" His brow furrowed, as he helped her to stand up.

"I am fineee…betters then fineee." She giggled a wide smile on her face. Moving from his arms, her body swaying back and forth.

"Okay, that's it party girl!" He sighed, before glaring, warningly at the disapproving stares of the other guests. "No more walking for you." Before she could argue he swept her up into his sturdy arms causing her to giggle even louder.

"My hero…!" She snickered, throwing her arms around his neck. Her legs kicking in the air, as they hung over his arm.

"Hinata stop! You are going to cause me to drop you!" He scolded halfheartedly. He was truly regretting his original thoughts now. As he tried to carry a giggling and completely inebriated Hinata up the stairs.

"Why couldn't that have been water you grabbed instead of aged sake…?!"

This of course triggered a new wave of giggles. All Chouji could do was sigh heavily, as she once again kicked her legs with glee.

"Hinata!"

"Shhhh….!"She cried out noisily. Her finger missing his lips and sliding off his chin. "Choujies… youse ..hick..goings to wakes every.bunny!" His eyebrow shot up as he looked down at her.

"Everybunny?"

She nodded heavily causing him to nearly lose hold of her. '_Kami she is adorable.' _He thought, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Hinata…I'm not the one making all the noise." He whispered before her hand covered his mouth and she loudly, shushed him once again. Pulling her tight against him, he managed to keep her from wiggling out of his arms, though her giggles continued to fill the hall.

Reaching the door of their room he sighed with relief. Setting her down on her own feet. He moved her so she was leaning against the wall. As he fished the keys from his pocket. Before he could get the key in the lock she moved from the wall in a fit of giggles. He's arm grabbing her as she once again swayed to and fro. With one hand he tried again to unlock the door. Swearing as he dropped the keys.

"Oh forget this!" He cursed. Letting his hand fill with chakra he pressed against the keyhole till he heard a click. The door swinging open in front of them.

"Choujies..dance withs me…" She called out his name as she stumbled into the room.. Her voice holding a child's singsong tone.

"Sorry princess… time for you to sleep this off."

"Nah…hick.. not tireds..hick..at all." She laughed, flinging her arms wide and spinning around the room like a ballerina. Chouji caught her around the waist before she tumbled over the chair leg. She let out a squeal of protest as she tried to pull out of his grip.

"Choujies!" She pouted." I wanna dance….dance..hick.. withs me…"

"Hinata..no…your drunk and need to lie down!"

"Uh uh…hick…I'm not drunks..hick..just a little tipsy.." Her brow furrowed in concentration. As she tried to pinch her fingers together. Showing she was only slightly inebriated. Chouji could only chuckle and shake his head as she failed. When she realized she was unable to do it. She waved her hand in the air at him annoyed.

"Hinata…my peach blossom, you are totally wasted!"

"I..am?" Hinata deadpanned before blinking confused. Her hand flying to her lips,as Chouji let out a deep, throaty chuckle.

"Come on… my clueless princess…into bed." Before she could protest he had her in his arms and over to the bed.

"Just lie down and rest. I'll get you a glass of water."

"Choujies I'm not thirsty."

"Trust me Hinata…you will be thanking me tomorrow when you are not hanging your head over the bowl sick."

He had to laugh, when she stood up and faced him, arms folded like a defiant child.

"You are just so adorably, cute." He grinned, giving her cheek a gentle pinch. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Frowning, she swatted his hand away. Missing by a good inch and causing her to tumble forward.

Catching her in his arms, Chouji could not stop chuckling.

"It's..hick..nots funny..hick!" She pouted unhappily, only to cause Chouji to laugh even more.

"Who would have thought you were such a lightweight with alcohol. " He winked, as she stuck her tongue at him.

"Well their goes our honeymoon." He teased, leaving to fetch her water. Dropping ungracefully on the bed. Hinata tried to ignore the spinning room.

'_We're married_.' She realized through her foggy mind. She didn't mind the thought of being Chouji's wife. It was just how it was done. All her childhood ideas and dream of what that day would be like were ruined. She buried her face in her hands as she felt warm tears prickle behind her lavender eyes. "It not fair!" She groaned inwardly. The tears falling quickly. The room spinning out of control just like her life.

Walking out of the bathroom Chouji froze as the sound of soft sobs reached his ears.

"Hinata!" With in the blink of an eye he was across the room and by her side. Prying her hands away from her face.

"Hinata…what's wrong?

"I…I ..this is not h..how it..hick..it should be. "Her words barely audible between hiccups and tears.

"Hinata please… don't cry! " He could feel his panic filled heart race. Each tear filled sob causing it to shutter.

"I know this is not what you wanted but I promise you I'll figure a way out of this." His arms pulling her tight against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. He fought desperately for the right words to calm her.

"I know you wish it was Naruto instead of…"

"No!" Hinata cried out cutting off his words. "I don't…hick.. wish for..hick.. Narutard!"

"Okayyy…"Letting his word draw out. His eye brow rising in confusion. "So if you're not upset about being married to Naruto…is it because you are stuck married to me for three months because…"

She once again cut him off with a loud 'No'. It was so piercing his head jerked back.

"Aright…it's not Naruto and it's not me…" Looking down at her, he sighed. "I'm confused, Hinata why are you crying?" His fingers brushing a strand of tear soaked hair from her cheek.

"I…can'ts..hick..tell you…!" She squeaked once again bearing her face in her hands.

"Hinata!" He scolded gentle. When she didn't answer, he let out an acerbated sigh, as he pried her hands away. Holding them tenderly within his own.

"Please, Hinata just tell me!" He whispered. She shook her head back and forth frantically. Her long hair whipping around from the force. He felt himself sighing heavily once again. Obviously, the alcohol was still coursing through her body as she closed her eyes tightly, her body swaying. Pulling her close, he could feel the heat of her body penetrate the thin fabric of his happi. How she set his blood on fire even by the simple act.

"How can I make everything okayhime... if you don't tell me what is causing you so much pain." He whispered against the curve of her ear.

"You'll laugh!" She hiccupped, turning her pale lavender eyes upward. Her cheeks and nose blushing scarlet red. Letting out a soft 'tsk' he gathered into his arms, pulling her onto his lap.

"I could never laugh at something that is so serious to you Hinata." His hand brushing soothingly through her silky hair.

"P…promise!" She asked with a slurred voice. Tears tingeing her long, dark lashes as she looked up with doe like eyes.

"Yes beautiful…with all my heart…I promise." Pressing his forehead against hers. Deep hazel eyes gazed tenderly into hers. Even through her alcohol haze she could see in those eyes that he truly meant every word.

"So please Hinata tell me…so I can make those tears go away." He whispered gently, coaxing her like a parent would a child.

"I…I didn't get to wear m..my mother's wedding kimono!" She blurted, out in a long anguished cry. Mortified with embarrassment, caused by her childish thoughts. She buried her head against his solid chest. Dainty, porcelain like fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt.

For a second, Chouji sat stunned. Of all the possible causes of his blossoms distress, that he had conjured in his mind. This was by the farthest from his mind.It took some of his control not to chuckle with happiness. No that definite would not go over well. Yet his heart soared with overwhelming happiness. She wasn't distraught over being married to him and not Naruto.

"Oh my sweet Peach Blossom." Chouji felt, warmth radiate through his body as he lifted her chin. His calloused fingers, tenderly brushing her warm tears away. Of course she had wanted to wear her mother's kimono. Didn't ever girl dream of their wedding day. The perfect dress. A bouquet of flowers and the giant layered wedding cake. He should have realized. Had he not heard enough of his sister's prattle. As they went on and on about what their perfect wedding would be like.

Hinata was beyond endearing in his eyes. A woman of pure beauty inside and out. She truly held his heart.

Leaning closer his lips ghosted over hers. Lips softer then velvet, lush and pink. Slipping his fingers through her softer than silk hair, he cradled the back of her head. His lips brushing a feathery kiss across hers.

"I am sorry Hinata." He whispered against her soft lips. "You deserved a wedding fit for a princess."

He could feel her smile against his lips before he was stunned. As she brushed her tongue teasingly against his bottom lip. As his lips parted, she eagerly deepened their kiss. Her tongue exploring, savoring his sweet and slightly spicy essence. She wanted more, needed more despite the sensation the room was spinning.

Lifting her arms up to coil around his neck she pressed her body against his. Nearly purring when she heard his groan of pleasure. Pushing him back against the mattress she slid up, her hips straddling his as she clumsily leaned in. Her lips pressing against his. When her fingers began to pull at the tie of his happi. He captured her hands in his.

"Hinata…" Her lips cutting off his words. Leaving him to groan deeply as she pressed her heat against his growing erection. Her hips grinding, arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Her fingers running through his hair.

Kami she felt so good. It was going to kill him but he knew had to stop her before it was too late.

"Hinata!" His voice still coming out heavy as he tried to sound stern. "You have to stop!" Capturing her hands once again and breaking the kiss.

"Why?" She blinked, her lips once again moving to his.

"Hinata stop!" Her eyes widened as he pulled her arms from his neck and pushed her off of him.

"Hinata…"He paused, turning away, trying to collect himself. She was so desirable, alluring and he wanted to take her right now. Sighing heavily he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He cared too much for her to take advantage of the situation. She meant too much.

" I…I'm sorry…I should…have presumed…I..I.. should have.. known.. y..you wouldn't want me!" She cried dropping her head in shame. His eyes widened in shock as he turned to her.

"Not want you!" He nearly screamed. Dropping to his knees in front of her "Hinata look at me!" He clenched his teeth when she refused. Even though he couldn't hear her sobs anymore he could see the small drops of warm tears, drip from her downcast face. Each drop ripping at his heart.

" Dammit Hinata can't you see! Kami… it is taking all my strength not to take you right now! To give you all the pleasure a man can give a woman." Ignoring her protests he cupped her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.

Leaning in his mouth capturing her in unabated need. A kiss so fiery both were heaving, gasping for breath.

Her lavender pale eyes staring into his deep auburn ones. She trembled slightly at the touch of his thumb brushing softly across her flushed cheeks. Catching the tiny tears she had shed and brushing them away with a tenderness she had never felt before.

"Do you believe me now… my sweet beautiful flower?" His eyes pleading as he knelt before her. "Hinata, I want you more then the air I breath… but not like this. Not while your intoxicated." He paused to kiss the tears from her cheeks. " If we ever do decide to make love I want you as yourself, sober and knowing your true feelings."

His lips brushing feather soft kisses across her over forehead and down her small nose. His words a whisper between kisses. " I won't let it be meaningless sex…you mean to much to me for it to be like that. Please tell me you believe me…I can't bare to see you cry my blossom."

"I…I do..Chouji..I do trust in you." She whispered softly. "Chouji…would you please do something for me."

"Anything beautiful."

"Would you just hold me…" She blushed nervously. "Chouji I just want to sleep wrapped in your arms… please."

"I would love to hold you all nightmy sweet blossom." Standing up he pulled the covers down. His fingers gentle removing the few remaining golden hairclips from her hair. Letting the silky strands slip through his fingers. Tenderly he helped her into bed, crawling in next to her.

Hinata sighed softly as Chouji pulled her close. Wrapping her tightly in his warm, safe arms. Her head lying against his chest. The sound of his beating her soothing s was the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest under her cheek. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep in her safe cocoon that was Chouji.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Hello everyone so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. With the kids back in school and such I have had very little time to write. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for my tardy posting. I think it is the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfic. LOL

I will begin to work on the next chapter this weekend and yes it will be the anticipated lemon you have all been waiting for.

Hope you enjoyed and please drop me a review.

**Japanese facts….**

Kami or Kami-sama…God

Matsuri means.. festival in Japanese

Hime…princess

Minori means beautiful harbor

Yoko means ocean child

Sadao means decisive man

**Tanzaku…**are special strips of paper usually colored. You write your wish or poem on it before hanging it on a bamboo branches for the festival of Tanabata in hopes your wish will come true.  
.are gates that mark the entrance to a shrine. They come in various colors and most are made of wood

Torii…

**Komainu….**is a pair of guardian dogs or lions, often found on each side of a shrine's entrance. In the case of Inari Shrines, they are foxes

Now for the story I used Inari's for the komainu because of my reference to Naruto but in actuality they would not be at this type of shrine. Inari komainu are only used in Shinto Inari shrines that worship Inari. Shinto goddess of rice, sake & fertility, she is associated with foxes ("kitsune") and red torii.

**Offering Halls**

At the offering hall the visitor would ring the bell or gong to capture the Kami's attention. Before throwing a coin into the offering box. You would then bow deeply twice, clap your hands twice, and pray for a few seconds.

For the story I used the traditional way of summoning the Kami Okuninushi the deity of marriage( see info on this Kami and temple below). To summon Okuninushi you clap your hands four times, instead of the usual two times. It stands for twice for yourself and twice for your partner.

**Shateki **is a traditionally target game in Japanese festivals. With cork shooting play guns.

**Kushiyaki **is basically barbequed food on a stick.

**Kakikori **a type of Japanese shaved ice

**Geta... **are basically a high heeled sandals. Made of one piece of solid wood forming the sole and two wooden blocks underneath. A V-shaped thong of cloth forms the upper part of the sandal. Tradtional worn with kimono's and can be uncomfortable to wear and do take time to master wearing.

**About the shrine deity I used for the story**

Okuninushi no Mikoto, was the nephew of the Sun Goddess. He is considered the Kami (God) of marriage. which I felt was fitting for this story.)

****

About the actual Izumo Taisha shrine…

Izumo Taisha is Japan's oldest shrine, constructed in a purely Japanese architecture style, called Taisha-tsukuri. It is dedicated to Okuninushi no Mikoto, the nephew of the Sun Goddess. And is the patron deity of wedlock. The legend has it that Susa-no-o was banned from heaven by Amaterasu Omikami, and went to live with humans in Izumo. Susano-o earned respect from the local people by slaying a giant, eight-headed serpent that was menacing the town. He married with a local princess, and had many descendants.

Nowadays, couples come to Izumo Taisha to ask Okuninushi for love and happiness in their marriage.

This is a beautiful temple. I recommended looking it up online. I myself would love to visit it someday.

**Kingyo Sukui ( which means "goldfish scooping.")**This is a traditional festival game that dates back to Endo period. The basic rule is that a player scoops goldfish from a pool with a scooper called a "poi"

****

A Poi...

consists of a round plastic frame and handgrip, and thin paper on the frame. It is a lot harder then it sounds since the paper can be easily torn. The game is over when the poi is totally broken. Players can take scooped goldfish to their home with a special bag. Japan even has a National Championship of Scooping Goldfish.

**Teams I used…**is an actual team from the anime. It consisted of Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. They are the original Ino-Shika-Cho. It is their children who form the current Ino-Shika-Cho (Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji) also known as Team 10 or Team Asuma.

Team Ino-Shika-Cho

**Team Hias-Hiza-Suzu…. **I created for the story. It consist of Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga and her Uncle Hizashi Hyuga. The other member is Suzume.

Now Suzume is an actual character in the anime though only appeared twice. She is the teacher of the leaf kunoichi when they are very young. Sakura and Ino were in her class.


End file.
